Je vais vous contez une histoire!
by Doun
Summary: Vous aimez les histoires? De combats pour le Bien, d'alliances innatendues et d'Amour Eternel? Alors, venez près du feu et écoutez cette histoire!
1. Chapter 1

Je vais vous raconter une histoire assez incroyable. Figurez-vous qu'il existe un monde où règne la magie. Si si, c'est la vérité ! Un monde où les gens sont appelés sorciers, où ils volent sur des balais et où ils se servent d'une baguette pour lancer des sorts. Il y a même des écoles pour apprendre aux plus jeunes à se servir de la magie. Mon histoire se situe d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elles. C'est un magnifique château du nom de Poudlard. Bien que tout cela paraisse merveilleux, ce monde subit la menace permanente d'un Mage Noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, mais comme moi je ne vis pas là bas, je vais vous le dire. Il se nomme Lord Voldemort. Il a une armée composées de mauvais sorciers appelés les Mangemort, et son pire ennemi est un adolescent du nom de Harry Potter. Vous allez me dire que vous connaissez déjà cette histoire. Mais chaque histoire a plusieurs facettes. La mienne concerne deux personnes en particulier, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.

Où en étais-je ? A oui, Poudlard ! Cette école a été fondée par quatre sorciers qui voulaient dispenser leur savoir aux générations futures : deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils séparèrent les élèves en quatre maisons qui portaient leur nom :

-Rowena Serdaigle, prônait l'intelligence et le désir d'apprendre.

-Helga Poufsouffle, encourageait la loyauté et la justice.

-Godric Gryffondor, aimait les hardis et les courageux.

-Salazar Serpentard, incitait à l'ambition et la ruse.

Un choixpeau fut conçu afin de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons. Vous vous demandez comment il s'y prenait ? Et bien c'est simple, il peut lire dans les esprits et les cœurs.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Godric et Salazar se sont battus et le premier tua le second. Ce combat est relaté dans « Histoire de Poudlard », mais je ne l'ai pas lu. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que depuis ce jour, élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se vouent une haine farouche ! A ce que l'on dit, Voldemort serait un Serpentard et comme par hasard, Harry Potter fut envoyé à… et oui dans le mille : Gryffondor !

Les études se déroulent sur sept années, a l'issue desquelles, les élèves reçoivent leurs ASPIC. Un diplôme qui leur permet de pouvoir exercer une profession dans le monde sorcier.

Mon histoire débute lors de la septième année d'étude de Harry Potter. Il est accompagné de ses deux inséparables amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. C'est d'ailleurs sur elle que notre regard va se porter ! Cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans est sans aucun doute l'élève la plus brillante depuis Tom Elvis Jedusor (alias Voldemort !). Elle a d'épais cheveux brun ébouriffés, qu'elle tente vainement de discipliner. Pas très grande, elle est tout de même bien proportionnée. Ses courbes gracieuses sont celle d'une jeune femme séduisante. Ses grands yeux chocolat piqué d'or, peuvent être aussi doux que le miel, mais si vous la mettez en colère, ils peuvent s'avérer terriblement meurtriers !

Si je m'intéresse à cette jeune personne, c'est parce qu'il va lui arriver une aventure particulièrement déroutante. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, je sais tout !!! Et croyez-moi, après mon récit, vous ne verrez plus l'Amour de la même façon !

Alors a bientôt ! Je vous retrouve pour la rentrée !!!


	2. Nouvelle rentrée

Me revoilà ! Prêts à écouter mon histoire ? C'est parti !

C'était la cohue sur le quai 9 ¾ ! Elèves et parents se pressaient vers le Poudlard Express ! Hermione Granger venait de franchir la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle allait prendre le train pour sa dernière rentrée à la prestigieuse école de Dumbledore. Malgré le climat d'insécurité actuel, elle avait profité de ses vacances, car elle vivait parmi les Moldus.

Bien sûr l'Ordre du Phénix s'était assuré de sa protection dans l'ombre, car étant l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter, elle était une cible potentielle des Mangemorts. Cette année, elle n'avait pu rejoindre ses amis au Terrier, car ses parents lui avaient fait la surprise d'un petit voyage à travers l'Europe. Insatiable érudite, elle en avait profité pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts et avait découvert des potions sûrement inconnue de Rogue lui-même. Elle s'était aussi entraînée au combat et aux sorts informulés. Elle voulait contribuer plus activement à la lutte aux côtés de ses amis. Elle voulait aussi prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une cérébrale. C'était aussi un moyen de ne pas être une cible trop facile, Harry avait déjà perdu assez de proches comme ça.

La jeune femme pleine de sa nouvelle assurance, scrutait le quai à la recherche des Weasley.

Elle repéra plusieurs têtes rousses et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers elles.

-Ron ! Harry! cria t'elle. Je suis là!

-Hermione ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

La jeune femme se jeta dans leurs bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !

-Nous aussi ! dit Harry. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Tes vacances t'ont réussi ont dirait !

-Oui, c'était génial ! Au fait je suis Préfète en chef !

-Félicitation ! la complimenta Ron. Et tu sais qui est l'autre ?

Hermione se rembrunit

-Oui, malheureusement. C'est Malfoy !

-Ma pauvre ! compatit Harry. Mais tu sais s'il te cherche, nous sommes là, tu n'auras qu'à nous faire signe.

-Je sais, merci !

-Les enfants ! les interrompit Mrs Weasley. Le train va partir, vous feriez mieux de vous pressez !

Molly embrassa tous ses enfants en n'oubliant pas de leurs faire de nombreuses recommandations et mises en gardes.

Une fois dans le train nos amis se mirent en quête d'un compartiment libre et s'installèrent. Ron et Harry se lancèrent dans une passionnante discussion sur le Quiddisch, tandis que Ginny racontait ses vacances à Hermione qui en fit de même.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment sur Drago Malfoy !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la Fouine ? cracha Ron.

-Rien qui te concerne, la Belette ! Je suis venu chercher Granger. Mc Gonnagal veut nous voir !

La Préfète suivi son homologue en silence jusqu'au compartiment des professeurs. Elle fut surprise de ne pas recevoir d'insulte de la part du Serpentard, mais se dit que c'était aussi bien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre sa bonne humeur à cause d'un fils à papa, prétentieux et arrogant. Une fois arrivés, la directrice des Gryffondors leur tendit des parchemins.

-Voici la liste de vos fonctions et les dates des réunions prévues avec les préfets des différentes maisons. Vous devrez organiser des festivités durant l'année, mais nous en reparlerons le moment venu. Vous devrez aussi assurer des tours d'inspection deux fois par semaine. Vous avez toute autorité pour mettre les élèves en retenue et enlever des points, sans abuser de votre position bien entendu ! Comme vous le savez, vous devrez partager des appartements et avez accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Une fois par mois, nous feront le point avec les directeurs de maisons et le professeur Dumbledore. Bien si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous attendrais après le banquet pour vous présenter vos nouveaux quartiers. A ce soir ! Les deux Préfets en chef, disposèrent en silence. Dans le couloir, Drago l'arrêta :

-Granger ! Ca ne me plait pas de devoir vivre avec toi toute une année ! Alors je crois que pour ma santé mentale, nous devrions établir certaines règles.

-Je suis d'accord ! Tu propose quoi ?

-Aucunes visites dans notre salle commune, on ne se parle pas plus que nécessaire et je prends la salle de bain le soir !

-Ca me va !

-Bien on est d'accord ! Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et parti en direction de son compartiment. Hermione était soufflée. Ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose et ce sans la moindre insulte. ° On dirait que depuis que son père est à Azkaban, il la ramène moins ! Cette année ne sera peut-être pas si pénible finalement ! ° Sur ce la jeune femme partie rejoindre ses amis.

Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, les préfets en chef devaient se charger des premières années. Ils passèrent donc le Lac sur les barques avec Hagrid, et laissèrent les jeunes élèves aux bons soins du professeur Mc Gonnagal. Le banquet se déroula comme tous les ans. Après la chanson du Choixpeau, les nouveaux furent répartis, grossissant surtout les rangs des Griffondors. Dumbledore se leva ensuite pour faire son discours.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et aux anciens. La liste des objets interdits se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Les élèves doivent sans exception, respecter le couvre feu. Tout contrevenant sera sanctionné (il lança un regard appuyé au Trio d'Or). La forêt, comme son nom l'indique, est strictement interdite. Je me permets d'insister sur la sécurité, car comme chacun le sait, nous vivons des temps troublés. Voldemort est de retour (un frisson parcouru la salle) et vous êtes tous potentiellement en danger en dehors de ces murs. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous de s'unir et d'oublier les querelles infantiles. ( Il se tut un instant, embrassant la salle du regard) Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent instantanément de mets succulents. Ron comme à son habitude se jeta sur le premier plat qui se trouvait à sa portée et commença à s'empiffrer. Chacun allait de sa discussion, racontant ses vacances ou parlant des futures activités prévues cette année. Hermione lança un regard sur la table des professeurs et remarqua que le directeur semblait préoccupé. Il en était de même pour Rogue. Se tournant vers Harry, elle dit :

-Tu as remarqué l'attitude de Rogue et de Dumbledore ! On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je suis sûre que ça à un rapport avec Voldemort !

Nos amis savaient depuis un certain temps que leur professeur de potions espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre. Si ses deux principaux membres étaient soucieux, on pouvait aisément en déduire qu'un problème se profilait à l'horizon.

-Je ne sais pas Mione, répondit le brun. Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir. Il est possible qu'il y ait des problèmes en rapport avec l'école. Ca fait un moment que Voldemort ne fait plus parler de lui.

-Justement ! répliqua la Lionne. Ca fait trop longtemps pour être rassurant. Il prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

-Tu deviens paranoïaque. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais fait des cauchemars et ma cicatrice aurait fait des siennes. Reste zen, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de Harry ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi qui me dis ça !

-J'en ai assez de stresser tout le temps, Hermione ! C'est épuisant à la longue. Je ne peux rien faire pour contrer la Prophétie, alors je veux en profiter pour vivre normalement.

Le jeune homme avait un regard douloureux et la Griffondor se sentie soudain honteuse.

-Tu as raison Harry. Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dut !

-Ce n'est rien. Mais je suis si fatigué de cette guerre. Tout le monde compte tellement sur moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur attentes. C'en est frustrant !

Le repas se termina en silence. La jeune femme préféra ne rien ajouter de peur de blesser son ami. Elle lui souhaita bonsoir, ainsi qu'à Ron et Ginny et partie rejoindre Malfoy et Mc Gonnagal. Celle –ci leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait une nymphe au bord d'un lac. Cette dernière lança un regard charmeur à Drago qui lui rendit bien.

-Votre mot de passe est Fraternité, il vous est interdit de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, la nymphe à ordre de ne laisser personne entrer à par vous deux et éventuellement les professeurs. Bien, je compte sur vous pour avoir un comportement exemplaire. Le cas contraire, vous serez démis de vos fonctions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Le sévère professeur de métamorphoses les laissa et s'éloigna dans la pénombre. Drago dit le mot de passe en lançant un clin d'œil à la nymphe et pénétra dans les appartements suivi d'Hermione. La jeune fille retint son souffle devant la beauté des lieux. Elle se trouvait dans un salon Bleu. Un canapé et deux fauteuils se trouvaient devant une magnifique cheminée de pierre. Contre le mur s'élevait une bibliothèque chargée de livres. Sur la droite, elle pouvait voir une table ronde et quatre chaises avec une petite cuisine dans le fond. Devant elle, il y avait trois marches. En haut de celles-ci, se trouvaient trois portes. Celle de droite portait les couleurs de sa maison. Celle de gauche les couleurs de Serpentard. Celle du milieu était sûrement la salle de bain dans laquelle entra aussitôt Malfoy. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était une pièce immense. Il y avait un magnifique lit à baldaquins paré de rouge et d'or. Une grande armoire se trouvait près de la fenêtre et sur la droite il y avait un grand bureau en acajou. Une chambre digne d'une princesse de contes de fées. Hermione se changea rapidement et se coucha, une rude journée l'attendait le lendemain. Elle sombra bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêve, totalement inconsciente de ce que tramait son colocataire.

Drago Malfoy était toujours dans la salle de bain. Son visage exprimait clairement une expression de vive douleur. Il releva doucement sa manche gauche et lâcha un gémissement. Une affreuse marque noire couvrait son avant bras et le brûlait. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous à cet instant, ce n'était pas la Marque des Ténèbres. (Si, Si, je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous vous êtes dit !!!!) Il rebaissa sa manche de rage et entra dans sa chambre en maugréant.


	3. Colère et Magie Noire

Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots pour le premier cours de l'année. Pour ne pas déroger à la tradition, ils commençaient par deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards. A la vue de leur emploi du temps, Ron avait râlé comme à chaque fois. Exaspérée par ses gamineries, la Lionne et lui avaient eu une de leurs sempiternelles disputes, et pour couronner le tout Harry avait défendu le rouquin. Hermione en avait assez de leur immaturité, ils avaient dix-sept ans que diable ! C'est encore tremblante de colère qu'elle arriva devant les cachots, où Malfoy et sa bande attendaient déjà.

-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha Pansy Parkinson mauvaise. Tu ne traines pas avec tes toutous ?

-Venant d'une face de bouldogue, je trouve cela plutôt comique ! répliqua la Griffondor.

Elle fut surprise de voir Malfoy rire de bon cœur à sa réplique, tandis que Pansy s'étranglait de rage et venait de sortir sa baguette. La Lionne réagit au quart de tour et pointant sa baguette à son tour, cracha avec froideur :

-A ta place je n'y penserait même pas, Parkinson ! Je suis plutôt contrariée et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

-Tu ne me fait pas peur, Granger !

-Tu aurais tord de me sous-estimer ! Crois-moi tu pourrais bien le regretter ! Les yeux d'Hermione virèrent au noir pétrole, se qui n'échappa pas au roi des Serpentards.

-Laisse tomber Pans ! intervint-il. Ce serait te rabaisser que de l'affronter.

Les autres élèves venaient d'arriver et Rogue ouvrit les portes en lançant un « Entrez ! » glacial. Drago passa devant la Lionne en lui envoyant un regard étrange. La jeune femme ne su comment l'interpréter et c'est troublée qu'elle rejoignit sa place au premier rang.

-Bien ! dit le Maître des cachots. Cette année vous passez vos Aspic, je demanderait l'excellence rien de moins. Je n'aurait aucune indulgence envers des cancres de votre espèce ! Ne reviendrons après les vacances de décembre que ceux qui n'auront pas obtenu moins que E ( efforts exceptionnels) aux évaluations ! Pour les autres, il vous reste la Botanique.

Il lança un regard méprisant vers Neville Londubas qui s'affaissa sur sa chaise, tremblant comme une feuille. Les Vert et Argent ricanaient joyeusement.

-Ce matin, nous allons étudier la potion « Arretsang ».

-Excusez-moi, Professeur ! s'exclama Hermionne.

-Qu'a donc à dire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pour ce permettre de m'interrompre avec insolence ? cracha Rogue en braqua un regard noir vers elle.

-C'est que cette potion fait partie de celles classées dans la pratique de magie noire. Le Ministère…

-Est au courant de mon programme et vous n'êtes pas habilité à remettre en cause mes décisions, Granger ! Je vous prierais donc de vous en abstenir à l'avenir ! Je retire 20 points à Griffondor pour votre impertinence !

-Mais ! Je …

-30 points de plus ! Ne me cherchez pas Granger ou je pourrais me montrer extrêmement désagréable ! Cracha-t'il se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

Je ne sais par quelle folie fut prise Hermione, car elle se leva et toisant son professeur, siffla :

-Et vous ne me menacez pas ! Il se pourrait bien que je sois la plus désagréable des deux. Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Son regard vira de nouveau au noir, mais cette fois-ci, il se dégageait de la jeune femme une puissante énergie qui fit légèrement reculer l'homme. La surprise puis la colère traversèrent Rogue qui hurla :

-Tout le monde dehors ! Immédiatement !

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et filèrent sans demander leur reste , les laissant seuls dans la salle qui vibrait d'une étrange aura.

Séverus Rogue retenait sa respiration de peur de laisser sa rage éclater et coller une gifle magistrale à la jeune femme. Celle-ci vibrait littéralement, ses yeux étaient à présent entièrement noirs et ne quittaient pas ceux de Rogue. Celui-ci serra les dents et lacha avec colère et mépris :

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de jouer votre Miss-je-sais-tout et faire mumuse avec des choses qui vous dépassent !

-Qui vous dit que je suis dépassée, Professeur !

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait, espèce de sale gamine ignorante ! vous avez déclenché des forces telles de vous serez engloutie sans espoir de retour ! Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ?

-Je maîtrise parfaitement les événements, Professeur ! son ton était froid et acéré.

-Vous ne maîtrisez rien du tout ! Rogue hurlait. De la magie noire ! Elle transpire par tous vos pores ! Si vous voulez vous suicider, c'est votre problème, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse mettre cette école en danger ! Vous allez arrêter tout cela immédiatement, sinon !

-Sinon, quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

-Moi peut-être pas, mais Dumbledore saura vous ramener à la raison ! Rogue fulminait.

Hermione contourna sa table pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Il recula d'un pas. Elle esquissa un rictus méprisant digne de Drago.

-Auriez-vous peur de moi, Professeur ? dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Craignez-vous que j'attente à votre vie ?

-Vous ne devriez pas vous enorgueillir ainsi Granger. La pratique de l'Art Noir n'a pas de secret pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une novice en la matière !

-Prouvez-le ! le défia-t'elle. Montrez-moi quel Mangemort vous étiez !

-Je ne vous conseille pas de poursuivre ce petit jeu, Miss ! Vous pourriez y perdre des plumes.

-Cessez de parler, agissez si vous êtes un homme ! Ce dont je doute fortement en l'occurrence.

-Vous êtes allée trop loin, Granger ! Vous l'aurez voulu !

Sur ce, il envoya la jeune femme s'écraser sur le mur sans prononcer un mot, celle-ci surprise n'avait pu l'éviter. Elle se releva rapidement et leva la main dans la direction de l'homme qui fut projeté sur son bureau avec une telle violence qu'il resta sonné un court instant. Mais ce fut suffisant pour la Lionne qui se trouva près de lui en un éclair, main tendue au-dessus de lui. Rogue senti une forte pression sur sa cage thoracique et commença à suffoquer. Il lança sa jambe contre celles d'Hermione, qui fut déséquilibrée. Vif comme un serpent, Rogue se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Elle se trouvait prisonnière de son corps. Gesticulant comme une anguille, elle tentait de lui échapper, sans succès. Le corps frétillant et chargé de magie de la jeune femme éveilla de puissants souvenir en Séverus. Il se rappelait de cette puissance enivrante que provoquait une surdose de magie noire. Les sens en éveille, cette chaleur dans le ventre. Cette envie d'en avoir toujours plus. Il plongea son regard dans celui chargé de rage de la Lionne. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme comme un aigle sur sa proie. Forçant le barrage de ses dents. C'était un baiser brutal et conquérant . Un feu cuisant envahit son corps, déchirant ses reins, il devait la posséder, enflammer ces veines où circulait l'Art Noir ! Retrouver son goût, ce pouvoir !

Les gestes de Séverus devinrent violent, il déchira le chemisier de la Griffondor, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et généreuse. Hermione semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle colla encore plus son corps fiévreux contre celui de l'homme avide, Griffant et mordant. Il lui en fallait plus ! Tout en ôtant leurs vêtements, Rogue goûtait la peau tendre de son cou, lui laissant sa marque de ses dents. Puis ses mains parcoururent ce petit corps brûlant de désir. Il trouva l'objet de plaisir tant attendu. Tantôt le caressant, tantôt le torturant, il mena Hermione à la jouissance. Il entreprit de remplacer sa main par sa bouche, s'enivrant du nectar sacré. Il lécha et mordilla le bouton rosé, arrachant des gémissement de plaisir à la jeune sorcière, qui se cambrait sous la force de sa dextérité. Hermione grogna de dépit quand il délaissa son sexe pour remonter lentement vers son visage. Séverus captura ses lèvres et elle put se goûter sur la langue de son amant. Puis d'un puissant coup de reins, il la pénétra lui arrachant un cri de douleur vite remplacé par du plaisir sous les va et viens de l'homme. Elle sombra alors dans un délice de sensations inconnues. Accompagnant de ses hanches les mouvements de son amant elle atteint le paroxysme de la félicité en criant son nom. Dans un dernier et violent coup de reins, Séverus rejoignit la jouissance de son amante, en un râlement rauque. Puis il s'écroula, cherchant sa respiration. Une fois celle-ci calmée, il roula sur le côté. Hermione commençait lentement à redescendre des cimes où l'avait propulsé son professeur.

Rogue se releva, d'un geste de la main les rhabilla tous les deux , puis aida la jeune femme à ce relever.

Réalisant tout à coup ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione se précipita sur la porte et s'enfuit loin de Rogue.

Séverus ne tenta pas de la retenir, sachant très bien qu'elle reviendrait. Il en était toujours ainsi. Un voile de tristesse marqua son visage. Il n'aurait pas du succomber. Maintenant par sa faute, elle était en danger !

Un peu plus loin, caché derrière une armure, Drago Malfoy venait d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda sa marque qui le brûlait encore plus. ° Ca a commencer !°


	4. Questionnements et Esprits troublés

J'ai lu quelque part que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Tous les événements sont liés et dépendants les uns des autres. A tel point que parfois on se perd dans les causes et les effets de situations qui nous dépassent. Prenons Séverus et Hermione, les voilà embarqués bien malgré eux dans les méandres d'une intrigue dont ils ignorent tout et pourtant , je peut vous affirmer qu'ils en sont les principaux acteurs ! Comment ? Allez-vous me dire ? Tout se résume pourtant à un unique mot : Fatalité ! Qu'est-ce que la Fatalité ? C'est une question que l'on est en droit de se poser. La Fatalité, c'est la Destinée inévitable ! Un plan que le Grand Tout à instauré et que malheureusement pour nous pauvres mortels, nous ne pouvons contrer. Beaucoup ont essayé, nul n'a réussi sans en payer un lourd tribut !

En dehors de ceux qui sont marqués par la Fatalité, ils y a ceux qui sont les témoins enchaînés. Ils ne peuvent non plus se soustraire à leur rôle. Ils savent ce qu'il va se produire, mais ne peuvent en aucun cas le révéler aux personnes concernées. C'est un rôle ingrat et pesant, qu'a dut endosser Drago. Il devra se borner à observer sans jamais intervenir , ouvertement en tout cas. Le chemin est pénible pour ceux qui sont marqués du sceau de la Fatalité, mais il l'est encore plus pour le pauvre bougre qui sais tout !

Alors, allez-vous me dire, pourquoi nos héros veulent-il toujours contrer les desseins du Grand Tout ? c'est simple, pourtant. Vous ne devinez pas ? C'est la Liberté, voyons ! Personne n'aime se sentir esclave d'une chose qu'il n'a pas choisi. L'homme est doté du désir de liberté qui lui confère un droit sur sa propre vie. Dans notre cas, la Liberté est un combat contre soi-même ! Alors soyez indulgent envers nos héros. Ils vont beaucoup souffrir et méritent votre soutient.

Revenons à nos héros !

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune des Préfets. Assise près du feu, elle semblait se perdre dans le mouvement des flammes. Elle avait beau tout retourner dans sa tête, rien n'expliquait les derniers événements. Elle venait de coucher avec son professeur, après l'avoir provoqué sur ses capacités en magie noire. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle l'avait laissé faire et le pire de tout, elle l'avait même encouragé à la posséder ! Comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que lui, même ! Elle savait, en s'embarquant dans l'apprentissage de l'Art Noir, que c'était dangereux. Mais Hermione est une personne rationnelle, et elle pensait vraiment contrôler son influence sur son esprit. Mais la femme provocante face à Rogue, ce n'était pas elle ! Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était une petite partie d'elle. Elle en vint tout naturellement à la conclusion que l'Art Noir faisait ressortir la part d'ombre qui est en nous. Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que Rogue semblait tout savoir de l'Art Noir et de ses effets. Serait-il possible que…

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devrait le revoir. Mais comment allait-il l'accueillir après « ça » et surtout sa fuite ? Elle ne put aller plus avant dans ses réflexions, car Malfoy franchi l'entrée de leurs appartement à l'instant.

Il posa un regard sur la jeune femme qu'il remarqua bouleversée. Mais il ne devait surtout pas lui faire comprendre qu'il savait.

-Et bien Granger ! On peut dire que tu as fait fort. Je n'avait jamais vu Rogue dans un tel état de rage ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Malfoy. J'en ai pas la moindre idée . lâcha-t'elle d'une voix lasse.

Drago paru surpris qu'elle lui réponde aussi honnêtement. Il s'approcha de la Griffondor, s'assit et en regardant le feu, dit :

-C'est quoi ton problème, Granger. Tu as changée ! Cet éclat en classe, ça ne te ressemble pas. Et crois-moi, en six ans, j'ai eu le temps de me faire une opinion sur ta personnalité.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva sans un mot ni un regard pour le Serpentard. C'est d'un pas lent qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle lança :

-Tu en as de la chance ! Moi même je ne sais plus qui je suis !

Drago se retourna, mais la Lionne avait déjà disparu. Il porta machinalement sa main à son bras gauche et soupira.

-Tu n'est pas la seule.

Séverus Rogue était dans ses quartiers, penché au dessus de sa pensine. Il venait d'y déposer le souvenir de sa confrontation avec Hermione Granger. Il hésita à se replonger dans d'autres souvenirs pénibles de sa vie de jeune Mangemort. Il y trouverait pourtant des réponses à son comportement avec la jeune femme. Il renonça et se dirigea vers un buffet d'où il sorti une bouteille d'alcool et un verre. Il s'en servit une bonne rasade et s'installa dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à s'en sortir ! Il aurait du l'aider et non l'enfoncer encore plus dans cette folie. Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? S'il y a bien un homme qui saurait quoi faire, c'était bien lui ; Il avait été à ses côtés dans les pires moments de son sevrage. Et à aucun moment il ne l'avait jugé. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, le vieux sage ne le comprendrait pas.

Séverus passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec Granger. Il devait s'excuser, mais surtout lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Il allait devoir lui révéler une partie de son passé et ce n'était pas fait pour lui plaire. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui connaissait ses sombres secrets. Maudite gamine, qui croit tout savoir ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le replonge dans des souvenirs qu'il voulait à jamais oublier ! De rage, il jeta son verre contre le mur en pestant contre les Griffondors et leur maudite curiosité pour l'interdit.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Albus Dumbledore avait l'impression d'être aussi démuni qu'un enfant. Il pressentait de graves événements, mais son implication émotionnelle envers Séverus ne lui permettait pas d'être objectif et rationnel. Bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps que le professeur Rogue serait de nouveau confronté à ses démons, son rôle d'espion y contribuerait forcément. Mais le vieil homme était loin de se douter alors, que la plus brillante de ses élèves en serait le principal déclencheur. Il se senti soudain si vieux et fatigué. Il du se résoudre à attendre que Séverus lui parle de lui-même de la situation. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas intervenir, au risque de compliquer encore plus les choses.

- Mes pauvres enfants ! dit-il d'une voix emplie de détresse. De sombres jours vous attendent ! Que Merlin puisse vous guider vers le bon chemin !

Séverus Rogue ne s'était pas présenté au déjeuné, Pas plus qu'Hermione. Ginny avait bien tenté de lui parler, mais elle avait essuyé un refus catégorique de la part de la nymphe quand elle avait voulu entrer chez les Préfets. Le portrait lui avait répété le message transmit par Drago, comme quoi Granger ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre. Personne ne devait la déranger. Déçue, la rouquine dut renoncer à parler à son amie.

Personne n'avait vu Malfoy depuis le cours de potions, mais peu se souciait de sa disparition.

Il se trouvait dans le parc, assis sous un arbre à l'abris des regards. Il maudissait cette Marque et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Son été n'avait pas bien démarré, bien que son père soit en prison et que cela impliquait pour lui plus de liberté. Ses nuits étaient perturbées régulièrement par des cauchemars tous plus étranges les uns des autres. Le premier de ces cauchemars l'avait mené dans les couloirs de Poudlard. § _Il faisait nuit et une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs. Par une fenêtre, un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant un tableau sur le mur qui attira le regard du jeune homme. La scène qu'il représentait lui semblait étrangement familière. On y voyait un lac entouré d'une flore verdoyante. Des enfants jouaient au loin et de nombreuses créatures s'ébattaient gaiement. Dans un coin, une ombre tremblait. Drago dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer une forme humaine qui semblait observer le lac. Soudain celui-ci vira au noir et un rayon noir, en provenance de l'ombre percuta sa surface lisse comme un miroir. Le paysage changea brusquement, laissant place à l'horreur. Les enfants gisaient sans vie dans une mare de sang, la nature était comme desséchée. Toute vie venait de disparaître. L'ombre se rapprocha du blond qui pu enfin voir son visage. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, sa peau diaphane était lézardée de veines bleues et un rictus de haine déformait sa bouche blême. La Créature plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard qui fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Il tenta de fuir cette horrible présence, mais ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Alors la Chose esquissa un sourire cruel et s'exclama d'une voix venue d'outre-tombe :_

_-Bientôt, le monde sombrera dans les Ténèbres ! Je vous détruirais tous !_

_Un rire lugubre s'échappa de la gorge de la Créature et elle attrapa le bras gauche du jeune homme. §_

Drago s'était alors éveillé en hurlant, portant sa main à son bras où s'étalait à présent une horrible tache noire. « _Bientôt, elle prendra sa forme et tout te sera révélé !_ » La voix de la Chose résonna à ses oreilles.

Après cette nuit, Drago lutta contre le sommeil et la Marque commença à le brûler atrocement. D'autres rêves lui révélèrent l'identité de la Créature, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnu la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger !

De retour au château, le Serpentard avait décidé de la surveiller de près. Quelle aubaine qu'ils soient tous deux Préfets en Chef et qu'ils doivent partager des appartements communs ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que son directeur de maison serait impliqué dans tout ce bazar et pourquoi la Miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor allait semer terreur et destruction autour d'elle.

Drago secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées et se levant, décida de rentrer. Il devrait peut-être parler au vieux fou, il saurait sans doute l'aider à résoudre ce mystère et le sortir de là.

Au même instant, Hermione Granger venait de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, où se mêlaient images violentes et odeurs de sang. Un Destin funeste était en marche et allait s'abattre sur nos héros comme un raz de marée ! 


	5. Alliances surprenantes

Coucou, me revoilà ! En regardant ce petit monde se débattre, j'ai fait une observation plutôt pertinente ! Jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller pour sauver les êtres que vous aimez ? Que seriez-vous capable de faire pour leur épargner une fin tragique ? C'est une question qui à son importance dans le cas que nous observons. Hermione a semble-t'il vendu son âme, mais ne veux pas l'admettre. C'est un fait ! Mais si l'on se pose la bonne question, ne risque-t'elle pas de faire plus de mal à ceux qu'elle voulait protéger à l'origine ? Cela démontre bien le tragique de la Fatalité ! Se perdre si ça peut sauver des vies, tuer quelqu'un pour en sauver des milliers ! Absurde ! Et notre pauvre héroïne va en faire la cruelle expérience ! Parce qu'alors qu'elle veut offrir la lumière, elle ne va récolter que les ténèbres…

Un hurlement de terreur déchira le silence de la nuit. Hermione venait de s'éveiller. Le corps en sueur, le souffle court et cette douleur au creux de l'estomac. D'un pas tremblant, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle recula d'horreur. Durant un court instant, elle avait vu une Créature monstrueuse qui la fixait de ses yeux noirs. Quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux, la Chose avait disparue, laissant place à une jeune femme blême et terrifiée. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, son cœur s'emballait au rythme d'un cheval au galop. Elle ressemblait à ces junkies en état de manque.

C'est dans cet état que Drago Malfoy la trouva. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il la guida jusqu'à son lit et la borda comme on le ferait pour une enfant. Il sorti un instant pour revenir avec une fiole qu'il fit boire à la Griffondor. Il l'observa quelques minutes, puis la laissa afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Une fois sur son lit, il soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'était pas sensé intervenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait empêcher ses cauchemars de se réaliser. Le seul moyen était peut-être de la tuer avant qu'elle ne devienne ce Monstre ! Mais quoi qu'en pensent les Griffondors, Drago n'était pas un assassin. Il regarda son bras, la Marque commençait à se dessiner, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer ce qu'elle représentait. Contrarié, il se coucha et tenta de trouver le sommeil, tendant l'oreille vers la chambre de la Préfète.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à se calmer. C'était dut au contenu de la fiole, mais elle ne se rappelait de rien pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là quand Drago c'était occupé d'elle. La seule chose qui hantait son esprit, était qu'elle devait impérativement parler à Rogue. Elle se leva donc, s'habilla et sortit sans bruit de la salle commune.

Elle parcouru les couloirs avec une soude angoisse qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des cachots. Parvenue devant les appartements de son professeur, elle hésita à frapper, mais comme mû par une intuition, Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée. Hermione recula sous la surprise.

Séverus posa son regard impénétrable sur la jeune femme. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant, qu'une boule envahit son estomac. Son visage ne laissait pourtant transparaître aucune émotion.

-Ne restez pas dans le couloir, Granger ! dit-il de son habituelle voix froide.

Puis il se recula pour laisser passer son élève. Celle-ci sembla hésiter, puis entra.

L'appartement de Rogue ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il était plutôt chaleureux. C'était assez spartiate, mais l'on s'y sentait plutôt bien. L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable, près du feu. Il alla se servir un verre et en tandis un autre à la jeune femme.

-Vous m'avez tout l'air de quelqu'un qui en a besoin ! l'incita-t'il doucement. Que faites-vous ici, en pleine nuit ?

Hermione bu une gorgée de son verre pour se donner du courage. Elle failli s'étrangler, tellement c'était fort. Quand sa toux se calma, elle croisa le regard de Rogue.

-Je voulait savoir, comprendre ce qui c'est passé ce matin, Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter de la sorte, vous avez du vous en rendre compte. dit-t'elle en rougissant.

Le Maître des cachot compris parfaitement l'allusion. Même prit dans sa folie, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était vierge quand il l'avait prise.

-Je sais Miss. répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

-Si je me réfère à vos propos de ce matin, vous semblez bien au faîte de la situation. Avez-vous été vous même victime de l'Art Noir ?

-Oui. Lorsque je suis devenu Mangemort. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'ont incité à porter la Marque. soupira-t'il. Ce qui c'est passé entre nous n'était du qu'à une résurgence de ce passé. Je n'aurait pas du et je m'en excuse.

-Je n'ai pas à vous excuser. Nous étions deux à être en tort.

Si Séverus fut surpris de ces paroles, il n'en montra rien. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Malgré sa discrétion, Drago avait entendu Hermione sortir. Il se doutait bien de l'endroit où elle s'était rendue, mais il ne l'avait pas suivi. Au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de faire des recherches sur ses cauchemars et la mystérieuse marque qui ornait son bras. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour fouiller la réserve. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que Harry Potter caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait aussi dans la bibliothèque. Quand il parvint dans la réserve, le brun le suivi discrètement, curieux de savoir ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien tramer. Malfoy sorti plusieurs livres des rayons. Harry s'approcha et reconnu certains livres qu'il avait lui-même consulté quand il avait commencé à rêver de Voldemort. Sa curiosité en fut encore plus attisée. Le blond, après avoir retourné les livres dans tous les sens, lâcha un grognement de frustration et les referma d'un geste brusque. C'est à cet instant que le Griffondor se révéla :

-Que cherches-tu, Malfoy ?

Surpris, le blond se retourna pour se retrouver face à son ennemi. Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je t'ai suivi, expliqua le brun. J'était curieux de savoir ce que tu pouvait bien faire ici en pleine nuit.

-Et toi ? questionna Drago méfiant. C'est quoi ton excuse ? Tu sais que je peux te retirer des points pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire, mais vu que tu vis avec ma meilleure amie, tu pourra peut-être m'aider. Je suis inquiet pour elle, elle se comporte bizarrement depuis ce matin. Aurais-tu la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ?

Drago le savait, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le dire à Saint Potter. Mais après réflexion, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à éviter la catastrophe imminente. N'était-ce pas sa spécialité de sauver le monde ?

-Ok, Potter ! se décida Malfoy. Assis-toi, ça risque d'être long. Quoi que je dise ne m'interrompt surtout pas. Ce que j'ai à te confier n'est pas facile et cela ne me plais guerre de t'en parler, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix.

Le survivant eu un frisson à ces paroles. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit aussi grave pour que Malfoy daigne lui en faire part et lui demande en quelque sorte de l'aide. Car bien que celui-ci ne l'ait pas clairement exprimé, son ton était sans équivoque aucune.

-Je t'écoute, Malfoy ! dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Le silence régnait toujours dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Celui-ci avait préféré attendre que la jeune femme prenne la parole, ne voulant pas la braquer. Hermione, la tête baissée ne savait pas par où commencer. Trop de questions emplissaient sa tête. Tordant ses doigts nerveusement, elle releva la tête vers l'homme froid et silencieux. Elle inspira profondément et se décida à rompre le silence :

-Pouvez-vous m'aider, Professeur ?

L'homme l'observa attentivement. Il pouvait clairement voir la peur dans son regard. Elle était le reflet de sa propre angoisse. Il se retrouva soudain il y a quelques années, face à Dumbledor quand il avait exprimé la même requête.

-Je vais vous aider, Granger. lâcha-t'il d'un ton neutre. Mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, mais pour moi. Bien que je sois persuadé que vous ne l'avez pas voulu, vous m'avez impliqué. Vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous ordonnerais ! A la moindre rébellion, vous vous débrouillerez toute seule. Ai-je été assez clair ?

-Limpide, Professeur.

-Bien ! Pour commencer, vous allez me donner tous vos livres de magie noire et je vais m'arranger avec le directeur pour que vous vous installiez avec moi. Le sevrage sera pénible et très douloureux. Il faudra alors que je sois près de vous à chaque instant, afin que vous ne vous blessiez pas.

-Bien, Professeur. soupira la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

-Encore une chose ! ajouta Rogue. Ne parlez à personne de ces dispositions ! Pas même à vos amis, sinon notre accord est caduque !

La Griffondor acquiesça du chef.

-Nous sommes d'accord ! Venez avec moi, vous resterez ici pour le reste de la nuit. Nous irons voir le Professeur Dumbledore à la première heure demain.

Hermione suivi docilement Rogue vers ce qui semblait être une chambre d'ami. Il la laissa sans un mot et elle se coucha, emplie d'angoisse en pensant aux jours à venir. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

De son côté, Séverus se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter sa décision. Il se servi un autre verre et s'installa sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles !

Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, deux anciens ennemis venaient de conclure un accord secret. Ils étaient bien décidés à tout faire pour empêcher le désastre de ce produire. Oui, tout même l'inconcevable !


	6. Ténèbres

Il la poursuivait depuis un bon moment. Cette proie si tentante, ne lui échapperait pas. Elle tombait, meurtrissant ses bras et ses jambes sur les ronces et les pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se relevait, reprenait sa course désespérée afin d'échapper à l'homme vêtu de noir. En prédateur agile, il la rattrapa et la plaqua au sol. La pauvre proie n'avait pas plus de 18 ans, elle était Moldue et plutôt jolie. Il la toisait de ses yeux fiévreux, affichant un rictus gourmant.

Quand, soudain le visage de sa victime se transforma pour devenir celui de Miss Granger.

-Vous êtes la Mort, Séverus ! dit elle avec un sourire cruel…

Séverus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Il se trouvait toujours dans son fauteuil. Il mit un certain temps avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Se souvenant de la présence de la jeune femme dans ses quartiers il se leva et en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il remarqua qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle affichait un air inquiet.

-Vous êtes réveillée, tant mieux ! lança Rogue. Nous allons de ce pas voir le directeur.

-Bien, Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme !

-Ce n'est rien qui vous concerne ! répondit-il de manière abrupte. Allons-y, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à le contrarier et le suivi hors des appartements. Heureusement, il était tôt et les élèves n'étaient pas encore levés. Ils traversèrent donc des couloirs déserts jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

-Pêche Melba ! annonça l'homme. La gargouille pivota et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

Dumbledore les invita sans paraître le moins du monde surpris de leur visite.

-Albus ! commença Séverus, Nous avons un problème !

-Je sais mon ami. Cela concerne Miss Granger si j'ai bien tout compris ?

-En effet ! Je suis aussi concerné malheureusement.

-Je sais aussi cela, Séverus ! Vu la situation, vous allez devoir vous occuper d'elle à plein temps. Je vais devoir vous trouver un remplaçant. Je vous ais fait préparer de nouveaux quartiers à l'écart de la vie scolaire. Pour vous Miss, nous trouverons bien une excuse plausible à votre absence en cours.

-Mais ,Monsieur ! intervint Hermione. Je passe mes Aspic cette année et…

-Ne vous en faites pas, Séverus se chargera de votre enseignement. Ceci étant réglé, Séverus je désire vous entretenir d'une autre affaire.

Hermione se leva pour les laisser discuter, quand le directeur la retint.

-Vous pouvez rester, Miss. Autant vous mettre au courant, vu que vous aller vivre avec le professeur Rogue. Cela concerne sa mission.

-Etes-vous sûr, Albus, que cela soit bien nécessaire ?

-Parfaitement ! Vous devrez vous absenter et il est préférable que Miss Granger ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure.

Rogue était contrarié, mais le vieux fou semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait donc il ne dit rien.

-Comme vous le savez mon ami, Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté depuis un bon moment. Et les derniers renseignement que vous nous avez remis tente à prouver qu'il ne prépare rien pour l'instant. Une chose pourtant me chiffonne ! Il est possible qu'il ne vous fasse pas confiance et vous cache des choses.

-J'y ais pensé et j'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Mais il est entouré d'incapables, rien ne reste secret bien longtemps parmi ses rangs. Après enquête, je n'ais vraiment rien trouvé de concret.

-Restons tout de même prudents ! Cette situation à un parfum de calme avant la tempête. Il serait fâcheux de se faire surprendre ! Le vieil homme affichait un regard fatigué et inquiet. La priorité est de vous occuper de cette jeune femme. Sur ce je ne vous retient pas, vous avez vos anciens quartiers. J'ai pensé que s'était de circonstance !

Rogue approuva de la tête et prenant Hermione par le bras, se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, Dumbledore l'interpella :

-Séverus, je ne vous juge pas pour vos actes d'hier ! Je sais que vous n'étiez pas vous même ! Rogue ne répondit rien, pas la peine. Ce vieux fou avait toujours le chic pour vous dire ce qu'il fallait !

Tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il devait parler avec Ron de sa discussion avec Malfoy, Drago se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Granger. Elle n'était pas rentrée et ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la grande salle. Il jeta un œil à Potter, il paraissait soucieux. Qui ne le serait à moins ?

Alors que chacun finissait son petit déjeuné, Mc Gonnagal vint chercher Harry, Ron et Malfoy.

-Je viens vous informer que Miss Granger sera absente quelque temps, des problèmes familiaux. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Les informa-t'elle avant qu'ils ne posent de questions. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous confie ses devoirs de Préfète. Elle ne sera pas remplacée à moins que cette situation ne dure plus longtemps que prévu. Sur ce je vous enjoints à vous rendre à vos cours. Bonne journée !

Harry lança un regard éloquent à Drago qui lui rendit et forma silencieusement avec ses lèvres :

-Rendez-vous dans une heure à la bibliothèque.

Harry confirma de la tête et suivi Ron pour leur cours de Divination. Ron se demandait quels pouvaient bien être les problèmes de son amie, mais le brun le rassura en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et qu'elle leur raconterait tout. Le rouquin paru rassuré.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude. Trélauney prédit la mort de Harry vers Avril.

-Professeur ? demanda le Survivant. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les rêves qui viennent dans le réalité ?

-Qu'entendez-vous par là, mon enfant ? dit-elle heureuse qu'on lui demande son avis.

-Un ami à moi à fait un rêve dans lequel on le touchait au bras. Quand il s'est réveillé, il avait une marque à l'endroit exact où il avait été touché.

-Cela est extrêmement rare, mon enfant. Quel genre de marque.

-Elle ne ressemble à rien, mais elle a l'air de changer petit à petit.

-Je vois, je vois ! Votre ami est un « Testis Fatum » un Témoin de Fatalité ! Ils sont très rares. Pendant l'Antiquité, la plus célèbre d'entre eux fut Cassandre. Terrifiée par ce qu'elle savait et par ses visions, elle s'est crevé les yeux et s'est donné la mort en sautant d'une fenêtre. Pauvre femme. Saviez-vous qu'il se trouve que je suis sa descendante par le cousin de…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Malfoy qu'il devait retrouver après le cours. Celui-ci se fini d'ailleurs trop lentement à son goût. Il profita que Lavande Brown parle avec Ron pour s'échapper en douce. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il trouva Drago dans un coin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Malfoy, j'ai peut-être une explication pour ta Marque. Que sais-tu des « Testis Fatum » et de Cassandre ?

Rogue et Hermione venaient de s'installer dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Affamée, la jeune femme s'était attelée à préparer le petit déjeuné. Ils mangèrent en silence. Lui était contrarié et elle , et bien, elle était encore sous le choc de tous ces changements.

D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la table et se dirigea vers le bureau au fond du salon. Il entreprit de noter son programme pour son remplaçant. Hermione prit un livre, s'installa près du foyer et commença sa lecture, attendant qu'il ai fini.

Mais elle ne pouvait se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet homme. Ils n'avaient pas aborder vraiment leur « accrochage » et elle se demandait ce que lui en pensait. Après tout il avait été son premier amant et s'était son professeur. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que les même pensées envahissaient l'esprit de Séverus.

Il savait qu'il devrait à un moment ou à un autre aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme. Son problème, c'est qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment. Contre toute attente, c'est elle qui fit le premier pas.

-Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois que nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé hier matin. Je parle de, vous savez… ! Je souhaiterais connaître votre sentiment sur ça et…

-Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire, Miss. La coupa-t'il un peu brusquement. Je suis votre professeur ! Mon comportement était totalement déplacé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir répliqua-t'elle irritée. Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous ressentez ! Mais de toute évidence, c'est trop demander à un homme qui ne ressent rien.

-Vous dépassez les bornes Granger ! ragea Séverus. Que voulez-vous ? Que je vous dise que j'ai pris mon pied avec une élève qui pourrait être ma fille et que je meures d'envie de vous prendre à nouveau ,là sur ce bureau ?

-Ce serait déjà quelque chose ! Bien que je sache que vous vous moquez de moi ! Ses yeux virèrent au noir mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas, trop aveuglé par la colère.

-J'ai effectivement pris du plaisir entre vos cuisses, mais cela aurait pu être n'importe qui ! C'est l'Art Noir qui m'a fait agir. Sachez, petite fille, que le danger et la mort sont étroitement liés et qu'il en va de même entre la mort et le sexe. Je suis navré de briser vos rêves de midinette (son ton était ironique et blessant), mais ce n'était que du sexe !

ne vous méprenez pas, Professeur ! Je n'ai jamais penser que cela pouvait être autre chose. Vous ne m'inspirez rien de romantique ! Venant de vous, je n'en attendais pas moins !

L'air commença à vibrer et les cheveux de la jeune femme noircirent sous la colère. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Rogue qui se mit sur ses gardes.

-Calmez-vous et restez loin de moi, Granger ! Je ne souhaite pas vous blesser.

-C'est déjà fait ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? De succomber à nouveau et de vous comporter ensuite comme un goujat ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Votre sang est empli de quelque chose qui s'apparente à une drogue. J'y ai déjà été confronté et ne souhaite pas que cela se reproduise.

-Est-ce si mal ? La Lionne se fit charmeuse, se rapprochant encore plus de l'homme comme attirée par un aimant.

-Oui, Granger ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi je suis capable dans cet état. Plus d'une ont été mes victimes. Ne jouez pas avec le feu.

Mais Séverus sentait déjà monter le désir. Le même qui le possédait autrefois. Celui qui faisait de lui un prédateur redoutable. Il tenta d'échapper à l'attraction que la Griffondor avait sur lui. Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie trop loin dans les méandres de l'Art Noir. Des veines bleues commençaient à se dessiner sur sa peau diaphane. Une aura noire et puissante l'entourait. A peine eut-elle posé sa main sur son torse que Séverus retrouva ces sensations presque oubliées. Cette force qui parcourait ses veines, cette chaleur dans son ventre, le goût du sang dans la bouche. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, ses mains étaient moites.

Il renversa violemment la femme sur le bureau, s'emparant de sa bouche sauvagement. Hermione entama un duel avec la langue de l'homme tout en arrachant ses vêtements, pressée de sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Ils était violents, comme deux bêtes affamées. Tout n'était que morsures, griffures et grognements rauques. Sans préavis, Séverus lui arracha sa culotte et la pénétra d'un mouvement rageur, la faisant crier de douleur et d'extase. Il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde, pour ressortir aussitôt complètement. A chaque poussée, la jeune femme poussait un cri et s'accrochait à ses épaules, les ongles plantés dans sa chair. En même temps que montait la jouissance, leur sang bouillait de plus en plus, activant la magie noire encore latente. La raison disparaissait peu à peu laissant place à la folie. Le Mal s'infiltrait dans leurs âmes au même rythme que le plaisir. Séverus mordit Hermione au dessus de son sein droit laissant une marque où perlait des gouttes de sang, et l'amenant à l'extase, il jouit dans un cri de rage animal. Relevant la tête, il croisa son regard chargé de désir assouvit. Elle lui sourit et d'une voix rauque dit :

-Tu est la Mort, Séverus !

Il rit, d'un rire terrifiant de cruauté.

-Et toi tu es ma faux !

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de son amante. Hermione et Séverus avaient disparus laissant la place à deux terribles prédateurs.

Loin de là, un rire monstrueux déchira le silence. Voldemort jubilait !


	7. Déclaration de guerre

Chaque fois que quelque chose se crée, son contraire apparaît. C'est une loi universelle ! Le jour ne peut exister sans la nuit, la vie sans la mort, le bien sans le mal ! Bref, c'est logique. Mais si quelque chose devait advenir sans son contraire, non seulement nous ne pourrions le nommer, mais cela créerait un déséquilibre qui propulserait le monde dans le Chaos !

Dans cette histoire, nous approchons du Chaos, inexorablement. Les lois ne s'appliquent plus et de sombres jours se profilent à l'horizon ! Mais revenons à nos héros !

Alors que Harry expliquait ce qu'il avait apprit, Drago fut prit de tremblements et s'effondra sur le sol. Le brun paniqué, tenta de le calmer afin qu'il ne se blesse pas. Le blond s'agrippa à son bras et Harry ressentit une violente douleur le traverser. Des images de mort et de sang envahirent son esprit, lui donnant la nausée. Puis tout se calma d'un seul coup.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t'il au Serpentard tremblant. C'était quoi ces images ?

-Tu les a vu ? questionna Drago éberlué. Ce sont mes cauchemars. Et je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé.

Il se frotta le bras et releva sa manche. Sa marque était rouge et représentait deux serpents entrelacés autour d'une dague.

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard ! soupira le Serpentard.

-Attend ! répliqua Harry. Il reste peut-être une chance de la sauver ! Allons voir Dumbledore, il pourra sûrement nous aider !

-Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ! Elle est plus puissante que lui et Rogue est avec elle !

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « avec elle » ?

-La Marque à commencé à changé quand ils ont couché ensemble.

-QUOI !!!!!

-C'est la magie noire qui à déclenché tout ça ! Je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas eux-même. Nous évoluons dans un univers que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, Potter ! C'est un monde qui n'a ni règle, ni morale ! Nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut les éliminer. S'ils rejoignent Voldemort, nous sommes tous perdus !

-Hermione ne ferait jamais ça !

-Mais ce n'est plus Granger ! Son âme est pervertie, elle n'a plus rien d'humain. Si tu tiens à elle, tu lui rendrais un immense service !

Harry était complètement anéanti. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Hermione ! Sa meilleure amie ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à lui arracher tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

Drago eu une bouffée de compassion pour le Griffondor. Il osa poser la main sur son épaule. Le même phénomène que précédemment se reproduit. Mais cette fois, la vision était plus claire :

§ Hermione et Rogue se trouvaient au milieu d'un amas de corps ensanglantés. Mais s'étaient les corps de Mangemorts. Le couple avait un rire cruel et glacial. Un rire qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une odeur aigre de sang et de peur envahit les deux jeunes hommes.§

De retour à la réalité, leurs estomac ne purent supporter cette vision et ils vomirent.

-Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Harry. Ca n'est pas possible !

-Ils ne s'arrêteront pas au Mangemorts, ils leur en faudra encore plus ! Tu es avec moi ?

Harry croisa le regard froid et déterminé de son ennemi. Il avait raison ! A présent ils n'avaient plus le choix !

-Je suis avec toi !

Dumbledore était inquiet. Il avait ressenti cette montée en puissance de la magie noire, mais il espérait encore que Séverus reviendrait à la raison. Il l'avait vaincu une fois, il le pourrait cette fois-ci encore. Le vieil homme était allé les voir, mais il tomba sur un appartement vide.

Où pouvaient-ils bien s'être rendus ? Quelle idée monstrueuse avait bien pu germer dans leurs esprits corrompus ? Ils fallait à tout prix les retrouver avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable ! Le directeur tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de prévenir l'Ordre du nouveau danger, quand il se trouva face à Harry et Drago, baguettes en main.

-Suivez-moi ! dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Ils sont partis ! Je préviens l'Ordre immédiatement !

Les deux nouveaux alliés approuvèrent de la tête et suivirent le Sage sans un mot.

Hermione et Séverus étaient devant une vieille bâtisse, berceau des Jédusors. Ils venaient de faire tomber les barrières de protections. Une dizaine de Mangemorts se pressaient déjà, baguette à la main, lançant des sorts à tour de bras. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à toucher leurs cibles.

A l'intérieur du Manoir, Lord Voldemort souriait.

-Maître ! couina Peter Petitgrow. Nous sommes attaqués !

-Je le sais crétin ! siffla le Mage Noir. Je les attendais !

Au même instant la porte vola en éclats, laissant place à une Hermione couverte de sang et un Séverus qui traînait un corps agonisant derrière lui. Tous deux avaient un rictus méprisant.

-Je vous attendais ! Annonça Voldemort.

-Vraiment ? ironisa la jeune femme. Nous en sommes fort honorés! Je n'aime pas tuer par surprise, ça manque de classe !

Séverus ricanait. Il jeta le Mangemort aux pied du Lord Noir.

Celui-ci esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Posant son regard sur la femme, il fut émerveillé de la puissance démoniaque qui se dégageait d'elle. L'aura de ce cher Séverus vibrait en parfait synchronisme avec la sienne.

-Vous pensez vraiment être en mesure de me vaincre ?

-Non ! répondit la Lionne. Mais nous pouvons détruire votre armée. Seul vous n'aurez alors aucune chance de vaincre Potter ! En gros, Echec et Mat !

-Je pourrais vous offrire le pouvoir à mes côtés, ma chère !

-Pour ramper comme ces misérables larves à vos pieds ? Très peu pour moi !

-Non, bien sûr. Nous serions sur un pied d'égalité !

-Vous oubliez, mon cher Tom, que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et de plus vous n'êtes pas réputé pour être partageur !

Voldemort sourit devant l'audace de la jeune femme. Une étincelle de malice brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Séverus souriait d'un air moqueur. Ces deux là était terrifiants aux yeux de n'importe quel quidam, mais Voldemort lui était plutôt émoustillé. Il pourrait se servir du couple pour conquérir le Monde. Après, et bien , il pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser.

-Je ne crois pas, non ! ajouta la sorcière. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile de nous tuer que vous semblez le penser, Tom !

Lord Voldemort eu un mouvement de surprise qui réjoui Rogue.

-Et oui, mon cher « Maître » ! dit-il ironique. La maîtrise de l'Art Noir n'a plus de secret pour elle. Vous ne pourrez lui dissimuler vos pensées ! Réfléchissez bien avant d'attiser son courroux ! Elle n'aura aucune pitié !

Sur ce, le couple maléfique tourna les talons. Juste avant de sortir, Hermione se retourna vers l'homme à la face de serpent :

-Une dernière chose !

et levant sa main vers le corps agonisant au sol, elle le fit léviter et tournoyer sur lui-même. Elle referma son poing et le pauvre corps explosa, recouvrant les murs de la pièce de sang et de viscères. Puis quitta la salle dans un rire terrifiant.

Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit trembler les murs. Queudever caché derrière le fauteuil de son maître couinait de peur.

-Tu veux la guerre, petite fille ? Tu vas l'avoir. On ne se moque pas impunément de Lord Voldemort !!!

L'Ordre du Phénix était réuni. Dumbledore avait fait part des récents événements et chacun était anéanti par la nouvelle. Un silence de mort pesait sur la salle. Drago était légèrement en retrait, le regard méprisant. Harry se tenait droit, la tête haute. Comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière. Ce fut Maugrey Fol-œil qui brisa le silence.

-Si je comprends bien, nous voilà face à une menace encore plus grande que Vous-savez-qui !

Un ex-mangemort et la plus brillante de vos élèves, rien que ça !

-En effet, Alastor, rien que ça ! répliqua le vieil homme. Je conçois que ce soit difficile à croire et je me sens particulièrement responsable de cette situation. J'ai sous-estimé la volonté de Séverus, et surtout le pouvoir de Miss Granger.

-Y-a-t'il un moyen de les ramener parmi nous ? demanda Molly Weasley d'une voix tremblante.

-Non ! intervint alors Harry. Aucun. Avec Malfoy , nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que la seule chose à faire, est de les éliminer.

Molly eu un hoquet de surprise. Les autres semblaient mal à l'aise. Maugrey sondait le regard du Serpentard et Dumbledore posa un œil attristé sur Harry.

-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à tuer ta meilleure amie ! s'exclama Rémus scandalisé.

-Tout à fait ! répondit le brun d'une voix froide.

Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha alors du Griffondor et posa la main sur son épaule. Tous deux furent pris de tremblements pendant un instant.

Le brun se retourna vers son ex-ennemi et eu un soupire douloureux.

-Le carnage à commencé !

Le blond lui envoya un sourire triste. Cet échange n'échappa nullement à l'assemblée éberluée. Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Les ennemis d'avant s'unissaient, tandis que les alliés se retournaient contre leurs amis ! Drago brisa le silence surpris.

-Le temps n'est plus aux paroles stériles. Nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne sèment le Chaos ! Et cela nécessite une action radicale. Nous sommes en guerre, par Morgane ! Agissez de circonstance ! Potter et moi allons agir, avec ou sans votre aide ! A vous de décider !

Un frisson traversa l'assemblée, honteuse de se faire donner la morale par un enfant, un Serpentard de surcroît ! Mais il avait raison, il fallait bien l'admettre !

Les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent d'un seul bloc, prêts à mener le Combat !!!


	8. Inconscience et Plan diabolique

Hermione était satisfaite. Elle avait réussie à pousser Voldemort dans ses retranchements. En fin de compte elle avait bien fait d'apprendre l'Art Noir. La puissance qu'elle possédait lui permettait de faire ce qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait jamais osé accomplir. Elle ne ressentait ni culpabilité, ni remord. La Hermione responsable et respectueuse des lois n'aurait jamais pu affronter le Mage Noir. Mais Black Hermione était prête à tout pour sauver les êtres auquel elle tenait. Elle observa son compagnon, et tenta de sonder son esprit. Il se sentait libéré du carcan imposé par la morale, mais le Mal n'avait pas prit totalement possession de lui. Une part de son âme luttait contre les ténèbres tapies en lui. Tant que son amante ne s'attaquait qu'aux Mangemorts, il laissait faire.

La jeune femme sourit à l'idée qu'il puisse penser pouvoir la vaincre. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Il est vrai que leurs corps à corps s'étaient avérés particulièrement jouissifs, mais cela était dut à la magie noire. En toute objectivité, il n'était pas vraiment son genre d'homme. Néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de charme. Le côté brun ténébreux et secret avait de quoi attiser la curiosité. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de point de comparaison, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était un amant d'exception. Cela était sûrement dut au fait qu'à cause de son physique ingrat et n'ayant pas beaucoup de conquêtes, il faisait l'amour comme si c'était quelque chose d'unique. Cette idée fit monter son excitation d'un coups. Séverus sembla sentir le changement dans l'aura de sa compagne, car il la regarda avec intensité. Cette femme, car c'en était une malgré son âge, éveillait chez lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il la désirait et pourtant méprisait tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elève brillante, mais qui avait tendance à afficher un peu trop son savoir. Fille de moldus capable de rivaliser avec les meilleurs Sang-Purs. Mais il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle dégageait une sensualité et une innocence touchante qui enflammait chaque fibre de son être. Il avait connu des femmes plus belles qui pourtant n'attisait pas autant le désir. Bien qu'attiré par la magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines, il savait au fond de lui que cette jeune femme l'attirait pour sa candeur et son courage. Les circonstances avaient été une bonne excuse à l'assouvissement de son désir d'elle. Il pouvait ainsi l'avoir sans se sentir coupable.

-Séverus ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, m'aurais-tu désiré avec autant de force ?

L'homme fut surprit de sa question et mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Probablement, mais étant ton professeur je n'aurais jamais rien tenté dans ce sens.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regardes-moi, Hermione ! J'ai l'âge d'être ton père. Je ne suis pas particulièrement séduisant et n'ais rien à offrir de stable dans la vie.

La jeune femme rit gentiment.

-D'un, tu n'es pas mon père ! De deux, tu sous-estimes ton pouvoir de séduction ! De trois, chaque moment de paix et de plénitude est bon à prendre en ces temps de guerre ! La question est, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ! Ce qui nous lie est du à l'Art Noir. C'est fort, violent et incontrôlable ! Mais dans des circonstances normales, je ne sais pas !

-J'avoue que moi non plus !

Séverus prit la main de sa compagne et plongea son regard dans ces yeux noirs électrisants.

-Hermione, dis-moi jusqu'où tu compte aller ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te combattre.

-Mon but à toujours été le même, Séverus. Protéger ceux que j'aime, quitte à utiliser les armes de mes ennemis pour les détruire !

-Tu te rends bien compte que nous sommes seuls ?

-Oui, mais si ma mort est le prix à payer, je le paie volontiers !

Séverus se pencha vers Hermione et captura ses lèvres avec passion. Oui, ils étaient seuls contre tous. Que Merlin leur vienne en aide !

Drago était songeur. C'est comme si quelque chose clochait. Il sentait la puissance d'Hermione, mais autre chose semblait se greffer insidieusement sur son aura. Serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur sa nature démoniaque ? Ses rêves paraissaient pourtant clairs ! Il regarda à nouveau sa marque, elle n'avait pas changée. Il fit part de ses doutes à Potter. Celui-ci perplexe, lui conseilla de faire des recherches sur la signification de celle-ci.

Après plusieurs heures à consulter toutes sortes de livres, il trouva un indice. Sa marque confirmait qu'il était un « Testis Fatum », mais un passage le laissa plus que confus.

« Le Testis fatum est un témoin direct de la Fatalité pesant sur une âme choisie par les Puissances Supérieures. Son rôle est d'observer sans jamais intervenir. Son esprit et son âme sont liés à l'être marqué par la Fatalité. Il ressent ses doutes et ses désirs, au point de ne plus faire la distinction entre lui et l'autre. Il arrive parfois que le Testis Fatum partage ses visions avec un tiers qui est alors son 'Calice' , celui qui apaise son esprit afin de lui éviter la folie. Si le Testis Fatum décide d'intervenir dans le déroulement des événements, il met son Calice en danger au même titre que lui. Le prix à payer est l'annihilation de toute conscience… »

Drago fut soufflé par cette découverte. Potter était donc son « Calice ». Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être lié ainsi avec son ex-ennemi. Il décida de garder ces faits pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait arrêter Granger.

Harry avait décidé de ne rien dire à Ron afin de le protéger, mais il s'était confié à Ginny. Il savait que la jeune fille garderait le secret.

-Vas-tu vraiment devoir tuer Mione ? demanda-t'elle. C'est notre meilleure amie !

-Je sais, Ginny ! Mais si Hermione devait attaquer l'un de nous ou des moldus, je n'aurait pas le choix.

-Je comprend ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Mione est de notre côté et qu'elle à ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy est un Testis Fatum qu'il à raison ! Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Si j'ai tord, alors je t'aiderais à l'éliminer !

-Je préfère que tu ne te mêles pas de cette histoire !

-Harry, Hermione est mon amie, je suis impliquée quoi que tu en dise ! Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à Ron, d'accord ! Mais tu ne peux pas m'interdire de vouloir la défendre ! Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça, et je compte bien la découvrire. Nous lui devons bien ça !

-Comme tu veux. Soupira le jeune homme. Mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Je te le promet !

Voldemort était fou de rage. Comment cette Sang-de Bourbe avait pu se permettre de se moquer de lui ? Il convoqua ses Mangemorts. Quand ils furent tous présents il interpella Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius, tu connaît Hermione Granger ?

-La Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter ? Oui, mon Maître.

-Bien, je veux qu'elle souffre ! Tue sa famille, tue ses amis sauf Potter, Tue tous ceux qui lui sont chers. Je veux qu'elle souffre ! Je veux qu'elle sache qu'on ne se moque pas de moi sans en payer le prix !

-Bien, Maître ! Tout sera fait selon vos ordres.

Malfoy transplana. Voldemort afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Tu vas souffrir, petite fille ! A tel point que tu me suppliera de te tuer pour que cesse ta douleur !

Quelque part, la Griffondor ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde les projets du Mage Noir, trop heureuse dans les bras de son amant.


	9. Mort et Décisions douloureuses

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'Hermione Granger et Séverus Rogue avaient quitté Poudlard. La raison de leur absence avait été expliquée aux élèves par des problèmes personnels à régler.

Harry et Drago étaient inquiets, le blond n'avait pas eu de nouvelles visions et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, quand le courrier arriva. Harry s'empara de la Gazette du Sorcier et se figea devant la première page. La Marque des Ténèbres en couvrait une bonne partie. Il se pressa de lire l'article rattaché :

DE NOMBREUSES ATTAQUES DE MANGEMORTS !

Nous avons pu recenser de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts cette semaine. Autant du côté Moldu que Sorcier. En effet, après enquête auprès du Ministère de la Magie, nous sommes en mesure de confirmer que les troubles récents sont dus aux actions de Celui-dont -on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom ! Des Aurors ont été dépêché dans le monde Moldu pour lancer des oubliettes à tour de bras. Nous pouvons malheureusement déplorer de nombreuses victimes dont certaines familles connues pour avoir des sorciers parmi leurs enfants. C'est le cas de la famille Granger retrouvée morte hier soir, dans leur maison au centre de Londres. Tout indique qu'ils ont été victimes de tortures avant d'être tués par un Avada Kedavra. Des voisins ont confirmés aux Aurors, avoir vu plusieurs hommes en noir et portant des masques sortir de la demeure des Granger au environs de 22 heures. Alarmés par leur allure suspecte, ces voisins ont prévenus les autorités. Celles-ci n'ont pu que constater les décès du à des circonstances inconnues. Les Granqer étaient les parents d'Hermione Granger, brillante élève de Poudlard et amie du Survivant Harry Potter. Trois autres familles ont subi le même sort dans le courant de la nuit. Ce qui paraît étonnant, c'est que toutes ces victimes soient liées à Miss Granger. Le Ministre Scrimgeour à déclaré : « Il semble parfaitement évident que Miss Granger soit la cible de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom ! Le Ministère met tout en œuvre afin de protéger cette jeune personne. »

**Soucieuse de vous fournir toutes les informations possibles, j'ai mené mon enquête et ai découvert que Miss Granger aurait disparu depuis près d'une semaine. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, n'a pas pu me recevoir pour faire une déclaration. Je ne peux donc ni affirmer, ni infirmer ces faits.**

**Il va de soit, chers lecteur, que je vais me vouer à faire toute la lumière sur cette étrange affaire !**

** Votre dévouée reporter, Rita Skeeter.**

L'article suivant faisait mention de nombreuses disparitions parmi des sorciers soupçonnés d'appartenir aux Mangemort. Harry eu des haut le cœur face aux détails donnés par le journaliste. Les corps avaient été si malmenés qu'il s'était avéré très difficile d'identifier les corps. Même si le Griffondor ne voulait pas l'admettre, au fond de lui, il savait que ces tueries portait la marque d'Hermione et Rogue.

Il leva le regard sur la table des Serpentards et croisa celui de Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait avoir aussi lu l'article. Il était plus pale que d'ordinaire. D'un signe de la tête il confirma les soupçon du Survivant.

Ginny, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule eu un hoquet d'horreur.

-Pauvre Mione ! s'exclama-t'elle. Tu te rend compte, il a tuer ses parents !

Une bouffée de rage s'empara de Harry. Combien de familles, Voldemort allait-il encore détruire ?

-Ils se livrent une guerre sans merci ! il faut les arrêter avant qu'il n'y ai d'autres victimes innocentes ! siffla –t'il. Je doit parler à Dumbledore. Il n'y a plus un instant à perdre !

Non loin de là, dans une maison abandonnée, une jeune femme recroquevillée, tremblait de tout son corps. Malgré ses efforts, Séverus Rogue ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

-Hermione ! dit-il avec douceur. L'art Noir est entrain de te tuer à petit feu. Tu as déversé trop de magie en peu de temps. Tu ne va pas pouvoir tenir à ce rythme !

La jeune femme tourna son visage livide et émacié vers lui. A sa vue il eu un frisson d'angoisse.

-Tu ne comprend pas, Séverus ! cracha-t'elle. En s'attaquant à ma famille, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Je n'aurais de cesse de traquer ses hommes et je n'hésiterais à aller jusqu'au bout pour le détruire !

-Même si cela implique que tu perde la vie ?

-Oui ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent.

L'homme eu une grimace douloureuse. Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Elle était déterminée. Prise par sa folie vengeresse, elle ne voyait pas que cela la menait à sa perte. Il refusait d'être le témoin de sa descente aux enfers.

Bien qu'il refusait cette idée, il était lié à cette femme. Ces derniers jour, il s'était surpris à avoir des pensées tendres envers elle. Il admirait sa détermination et son courage et il devait bien avouer que sa mort l'attristerait.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Hermione se serra contre lui. Il pouvait sentir la maigreur de son corps affaibli. La Magie Noire la dévorait de l'intérieur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge au souvenir de ce corps si parfait, maintenant décharné et meurtri.

-Tu dois te reposer, ajouta-t'il. Reprendre des forces. Tu ne pourra rien faire si tu tombes malade. Je vais m'occuper de toi, mais tu ne doit plus pratiquer de magie pendant quelques jours. C'est un ordre !

-Ne me laisse pas ! gémit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hermione, posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Elle avait besoin de sa force. Elle savait depuis peu qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il était son ancre, son soutien pour faire face à sa peine. Il était celui qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le néant. Elle avait pris conscience avec surprise et peur, qu'il lui était devenu vital. Mais cette dépendance était dangereuse ! Sans lui, elle serait faible et elle ne pouvait pas ce le permettre.

Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Mais s'était trop dur !

Epuisée, elle sombra dans le sommeil, et Séverus la porta à son lit. Il la borda et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et la contempla un instant. Il pris alors sa décision. Il devait le faire, même si ça signifiait la perdre, il devait la sauver. C'est le visage empreint de tristesse qu'il quitta la pièce et transplana.

Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait convoqué l'Ordre afin de parler des récents événements. L'humeur était maussade parmi l'assemblée. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à l'écart, écoutant les avis partagés des adultes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord et la discussion risquait de dégénérer. Certains voulaient établir un plan d'attaque, d'autre étaient d'avis de laisser faire le Ministère.

A bout de nerf, Drago sorti sa baguette et lança un « Silencio ».

-Bien, dit-il. Maintenant cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins et décidons une fois pour toute de ce que nous allons faire. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus à écouter vos jérémiades ! Le problème est simple, soit nous laissons faire Granger et en profitons pour attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit nous l'arrêtons maintenant !

Il relacha son sort, pour qu'ils puissent s'exprimer. Ce fut Maugrey qui parla le premier.

-Même si ses méthodes sont radicales, je doit avouer que Miss Granger à fait plus de tord à Voldemort en une semaine que nous en six ans ! Elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuse pour nous. Nous n'avons pas la moindre assurance qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre nous dès qu'elle le voudra !

-Nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus ! intervint Harry. Il est évident que nous devons l'arrêter. Mais un problème de taille se pose. Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve !

-Moi je le sais !

Tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers la porte ou se trouvait la personne qui venait de parler. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la dernière personne à laquelle ils pouvaient s'attendre.

Séverus Rogue se tenait là, le visage grave.

-Je sais où elle se trouve et je peux vous mener à elle !


	10. Trahison

La confiance est une chose si fragile ! Un simple mot, ou une action mal interprétée peut briser si aisément la foi que l'on porte à quelqu'un. Il faut une seconde pour perdre confiance et des année pour l'accorder à nouveau ! L'être humain est faillible, imparfait. Il est aussi intransigeant avec ceux qui commettent des erreurs, mais « errare humanum est ! » L'erreur est humaine. Il faut remarquer que les plus belles erreurs ont toujours été commises avec les meilleures intentions ! L'être humain ne comprend pas son semblable, ce qui crée souvent des malentendus qui mènent le plus souvent à des conflits. L'Homme est un être sensible, donc le plus souvent assujettit par ses sentiments au détriment de sa raison. Si je vous parle de cela, chers lecteurs, c'est afin que vous ne portiez aucun jugement hâtif sur les réactions de nos héros. Merci d'avoir l'esprit ouvert !

-Je sais où elle se trouve et je peux vous mener à elle !

L'assemblée sembla figée de stupeur. Comment osait-il se présenter devant eux de cette manière ! Harry s'approcha de son ex-professeur, et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il demanda :

-Pour quelle raison feriez-vous cela ?

Séverus Rogue eu un rictus de mépris. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Potter ressemblait vraiment trop à son père. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Hermione est mourante ! Si nous ne la stoppons pas maintenant, elle perdra la vie à cause de l'Art Noir.

Harry fut surpris de voir autant de douleur dans le regard de Rogue. Cet homme pouvait-il ressentir des sentiment pour son amie ? Mais il était évident qu'il était abattu et sincèrement inquiet pour la Griffondor.

-Dites-moi, Professeur ! Quels sont ses plans ?

-Depuis le début, Hermione n'aspire qu'à une seule chose. Protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères ! Même si pour cela elle est prête à utiliser les armes de l'ennemi.

-C'est pour cela qu'elle est tombée dans la magie noire ? intervint Drago. Mais c'est de la folie ! C'est une fille de Moldus, ça signifie son arrêt de mort ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ignorait !

Rogue eu un soupire attristé.

-Elle le savait ! Elle est brillante, mais à le cœur aussi gros que le courage des Griffondors. Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de commettre cette folie. Moi même ais échoué à l'aider. Dit Séverus d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Harry ressentit soudain de la pitié pour cet homme. Il semblait sincère dans ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le froid professeur de potions puisse éprouver autant de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il réalisa soudain l'injustice avec laquelle il l'avait jugé. Séverus Rogue était un homme incompris. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, était un homme brisé par le mépris des autres et les épreuves qu'ils avait du affronter seul. Harry eu soudain honte de lui et des Maraudeurs qui lui avaient fait vivre un enfer.

Séverus Rogue sembla capter ses pensées car il lui lança un regard chargé de questions.

Le griffondor lui fit alors un sourire qui lui signifiait son regret pour le passé. Séverus, inclina sa tête en signe de compréhension. Le jeune homme n'était pas le portrait de son père finalement. Cet échange marqua un tournant décisif entre les deux hommes.

Dumbledore eu un sourire satisfait face à cette scène et Drago semblait songeur au point qu'Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

-A quoi tu pense, Malfoy ?

-Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas été manipulé. Si ce que dit Rogue est vrai, mes rêves ne sont que des mensonges proférés pour me pousser à tuer Granger.

Séverus avait un air circonspect. Harry lui expliqua donc la nature du jeune Serpentard.

-Et dans vos rêves, Hermione semait le Chaos et la destruction ? demanda-t'il fébrile.

-Oui ! Mais si ses intention son altruistes, il est évident que j'ai été trompé. Affirma Malfoy.

L'assemblée fut alors plongée dans la confusion la plus totale. Si cela s'avérait exact, qui donc tirait les ficelles ?

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle embrassa la pièce du regard et se rendit compte que Séverus était absent. Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne pas la quitter. Elle eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant une silhouette assise dans l'obscurité.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix tremblante. Qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette se leva lentement et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque et envoûtante. Je suis ton ami, le seul ami que tu ais à présent. Ton amant se trouvent en ce moment même, auprès de Dumbledore, sur le point de te livrer à lui.

-C'EST FAUX ! cria-t'elle. Il ne peut pas me trahir, c'est impossible !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Cet homme à peur de toi, de la puissance qui est en toi et pourrait le détruire. Ce n'est qu'un humain qui veut sauver sa peau !

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Séverus n'est pas comme ça ! C'est un homme bien ! Certes il a commit des erreurs, mais il œuvre pour le Bien !

-Le Bien, le Mal ! C'est si surfait de nos jours ! dit l'homme avec ironie. Toi même à vendue ton âme pour obtenir ce que tu souhaitait au plus profond de ton cœur. Tu a tué sans aucune pitié, ni remord ! Pense tu être un monstre pour autant ?

Hermione ne su que répondre. Elle savait que ses actes étaient impardonnables, mais elle s'était préparée à en répondre et à en payer le prix si nécessaire.

L'homme se rapprocha, mais l'obscurité était telle qu'elle ne put voir son visage. Elle ne pouvait que sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-Pour moi, tu es un diamant à l'état brut qui n'attend qu'à être taillé en un magnifique joyau !

Et sans préavis il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. La jeune femme sombra alors dans le néant. L'homme pris son corps gracile entre ses bras et sortant de la maison dit un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres :

-Je vais faire de toi une Déesse ! Nous règneront sur les mortels et tous trembleront devant nous !

Ils disparurent comme happés par une force invisible. La maison prit feu ne laissant que des cendres chaudes.

Au manoir Jedusor, Lord Voldemort s'éveilla brusquement, pris d'une panique sans nom. Un danger plus grand que Potter ou Dumbledore planait sur lui. Il était envahit par un sentiment étrange, comme ces enfant qui sentaient un monstre sous leur lit. Une force obscure et étouffante étreignait sa poitrine. Une menace surgissant du fond des âges et qui détruirait tout sur son passage. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde ait connu avait peur. Une telle terreur qu'il était tétanisé, incapable de hurler. Le Monstre avait sentit un monstre encore plus terrifiant que lui. Que pouvait bien être cette menace qui pesait telle une épée de Damoclès sur sa tête. Une chose était sûre, le Maître des Mangemort était quitte pour une nuit blanche.

Au même instant, Drago Malfoy s'écroula sous le regard inquiet des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Son corps était secoué de spasmes violents. Harry tenta de s'approcher quand une douleur atroce le traversa de part en part. Il s'écroula à son tour près du corps du Serpentard et sombra dans l'inconscience

-HARRY ! cria une voix. Mais il n'était déjà plus là !


	11. L'Enfer

Je tiens à profiter de votre attention pleine et entière afin de vous faire part d'un réflexion philosophique. Non ne fuyez pas en courant, c'est totalement lié à mon histoire ! De toute façon j'ai infiltré vos ordinateurs donc vous êtes obligés de m'écouter ! Na !

Avez-vous remarqué comment les événements de la vie semblent s'enchaîner de façon à ce que seuls ceux qui ont soufferts avoue avoir pleinement prix conscience de la valeur de la vie ? Comme s'il fallait avoir subit les pires tourments pour apprécier ce que l'existence à de meilleur ! C'est parfois quand on a frôler la mort que tous semble avoir un goût de nouveauté, de paradis. Les gens qui se plaignent vivent souvent une vie monotone et sans saveur ! Ce qui est paradoxal, quand on sait que chacun aspire à vivre une existence paisible et emplie de bonheur. C'est la raison qui me pousse à éprouver une tendresse particulière pour les êtres déchirés, écorchés vifs par une vie dure et torturante. C'est le cas, vous l'avez aisément deviné, des héros de cette histoire. En être omniscient et parfois sadique ! LOL ! j'avoue apprécier jouer avec leurs existences fictives mais ô combien hautes en couleurs !

Bon, après ce petit aparté, que diriez-vous de retourner voir ce qu'il advient de nos héros ?

Hermione émergea lentement de son inconscience légèrement confuse. Un léger mal de tête martelait ses tempes. Elle avait dans la bouche comme un goût d'éther et la langue pâteuse.

Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières encore lourdes d'un sommeil artificiel. Pas de doute, elle avait été droguée ! Quand elle arriva enfin à habituer sa vision à la lumière éblouissante du jour, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu.

La pièce était décorée avec un goût certain pour le luxe. Tout n'était que tentures chatoyantes finement brodées d'or, de meubles anciens de grande valeur et de tapis sûrement tout droit venus de Perse ! Le lit dans lequel elle reposait confortablement, aurait pu accueillir la famille Weasley tout entière. Les draps était fait de la soie la plus pure et les oreillers tellement remplis de plumes d'oies qu'elle se tenait quasiment assise. Elle voulu se lever mais sa tête tourna tellement qu'elle du renoncer et se rallonger.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hermione tourna la tête vers son visiteur.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Furent les seuls mots qu'elle pu prononcer.

Dumbledore était inquiet. Harry et Drago n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Il posa un regard douloureux sur les deux jeunes hommes étendus sur les lit de l'infirmerie. La blancheur des lieux accentuait leur pâleur. Lividité, pourrions-nous dire ! Leur respiration se faisait laborieuse et de violents spasmes continuaient de malmener leurs corps. Pompom ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait avoué se retrouver face à un cas inconnu. Séverus Rogue lui-même ne savait quoi en penser.

Le vieil homme lança un dernier regard vers ses élèves alités et sorti les épaules basses comme ployant sous un lourd fardeau. L'ex-Mangemort l'attendais devant l'infirmerie le regard vide. Il avait la main en sang, comme s'il s'était battu. Un coup d'œil sur le mur indiqua au directeur la véritable nature de son adversaire. En effet, fou de rage, Séverus avait frappé de toutes ses forces dans le mur avec pour résultat, deux doigts cassés.

-Que nous vaux autant de violence, mon cher ? demanda Albus, une pointe de malice dans le regard.

-Je suis retourné voir si Hermione allait bien.

-Et ? demanda Dumbledore angoissé de la réponse que donnerait le sombre professeur.

-Elle n'y était plus. Elle a disparu et doit croire que je l'ai laissé seule. Quel imbécile je suis ! J'aurais du la figer pour qu'elle ne s'éveille pas avant mon retour. Morgane seule sait ce qu'il peut lui passer à présent par la tête !

-Ne vous flagellez pas ainsi, mon ami ! Nous la retrouverons. Et ce avant qu'elle de commette d'acte irréparable !

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. Elle va me haïr !

-Vous êtes donc tellement attaché à cette jeune femme, Severus ?

L'homme détourna le regard un instant et soupira profondément.

-J'en ai bien peur, Albus ! Bien plus que je ne le devrais, pour mon propre bien !

Le vieil homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue dans un geste de réconfort qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-C'est peut-être un bien au contraire ! dit-il d'un air énigmatique et il parti, laissant l'homme dans la plus grande incompréhension et un profond désarroi.

Hermione du se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était inconcevable que celui qui se tenait devant elle soit bien réel !

-Sirius ! dit-elle dans un murmure. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme eu un sourire triste et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bonjour Hermione ! moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir !

-Mais tu es mort ! réussi-t'elle à articuler.

-Pas vraiment en fait., répliqua-t'il malicieux. Je t'ai fait apporter à manger. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim, vu ton état.

Un elfe de maison entra, portant un plateau rempli de toutes sortes de choses appétissantes et le posa sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle y jeta à peine un regard et croisa celui de Sirius.

-Explique-moi ! Comment…

-Plus tard ! dit-il d'une voix grave. Pour le moment tu dois reprendre des forces. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Lizi est à ton service. A présent je doit te laisser, mais je reviendrais te voir dans la soirée. Et il sorti, laissant la Griffondor complètement hébêtée.

Machinalement elle porta un petit pain à ses lèvre et se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait littéralement de faim. Elle entreprit de dévorer le contenu du plateau, laissant ses interrogations pour plus tard.

Derrière la porte, Sirius Black souriait d'un air satisfait. Il serai finalement plus facile qu'il ne le pensait de manipuler cette merveille. Une fois façonnée de ses mains, elle deviendra redoutable.

-Bientôt ! Très bientôt ! souffla-t'il avec un rictus carnassier.

Harry et Drago se débattaient dans un horrible cauchemar. Le monde était à feu et à sang. Tout n'était que carnage et cris de souffrance. Au milieu des flammes de la guerre, se tenait une femme terrifiante de beauté et de cruauté. Il se dégageait d'elle une puissance gigantesque qui irradiait de violence. Une Déesse mortelle ! En se rapprochant il purent voir son visage. Cette apparition n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger ! Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, on aurait dit une statue de marbre. Derrière elle se tenait un homme dont le visage était caché par la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais ce qui terrifia le plus les deux jeune hommes, c'est le corps ensanglanté qui gisait aux pieds de la jeune femme. Séverus Rogue venait de rendre son dernier souffle dans un râle étouffé !

Drago Malfoy eu la nausée et tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Harry Potter versait des larmes de rage et de désespoir.

-POURQUOI ? hurla-t'il à son amie. Pourquoi !

Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue le fit frissonner quand elle s'adressa à lui.

La vengeance, Harry ! La vengeance ! Vous périrez tous par sa main pour assouvir mon désir de vengeance. Ma création sera parfaite !

-Qui êtes-vous à la fin ! ragea le Survivant.

-Tu me déçois, Harry ! Je pensais que tu m'avais reconnu. L'homme ôta sa capuche afin de dévoiler son visage. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ton cher Parrain.

-Sirius ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Le cri se répercuta dans l'infirmerie, affolant Pompom qui se précipita vers ses patients.

Les deux élèves étaient réveillés, mais leur visages étaient marqués par une terreur sans nom, comme s'ils avaient vu La Mort en personne.

Drago parvint à parler faiblement.

-Nous sommes tous perdus !


	12. Changement et Désespoir

Sirius Black observait Hermione. Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Il dégageait de cette femme-enfant une aura de puissance latente phénoménale. Elle serait parfaite pour ses projets. L'âme de la jeune femme était entachée de ténèbres, elle avait tué sans aucun émoi. Il pouvait le voir, elle n'avait ressentit aucune émotion au moment de passer à l'acte, ce qui faisait d'elle un être pur du Mal. Il devrait d'abord éliminer le reste de conscience qu'elle possédait encore, mais cela ne devrait par représenter un challenge trop difficile. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pas très grande, elle avait des formes naissantes mais prometteuses. La candeur de son visage enfantin la rendait particulièrement attirante. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensualité maladroite qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Sirius ne fut nullement étonné du fait que Rogue ait succombé à ses charmes subtiles. Lui-même devait avouer qu'elle embrasait son bas-ventre quand elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, comme en ce moment. Par l'Enfer ! Il pourrait la posséder tout de suite, mais il devait être patient. Il devait avant tout acquérir sa confiance absolue. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de désirer cette bouche pleine et rosée, sentir le parfum et le goût de cette peau juvénile, d'apprécier la fermeté de cette poitrine et de vouloir sentir la chaleur de ce corps en pleine jouissance. C'est à regret qu'il du se détacher de ce spectacle envoûtant. Il toussota afin de signifier sa présence à la sorcière.

-Je vois que tu te porte mieux ! Tu semble être plus reposée.

Hermione retourna son regard d'ambre vers lui. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oui, j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Je n'avait pas réalisé combien j'était épuisée.

-L'Art Noir est exigeant. Il nécessite beaucoup de la puissance magique du sorcier qui l'utilise. Avec le temps, tu finira par trouver un équilibre. Alors tu ne ressentira plus aucune fatigue.

La jeune femme opina du chef et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur. Sirius s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps gracile. Il pu sentir sa chaleur malgré son épaisse robe de velours rouge. Il lui avait fait parvenir cette tenue dans la matinée. Il constata qu'elle lui allait à ravir. Mettant sa silhouette en valeur, sans aucune vulgarité. Le décolleté en V laissait deviner sa poitrine avec subtilité. Le bustier soulignait sa taille fine et la jupe fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse révélait une jambe fine et élancée. Un pur délice pour les yeux ! Humant le parfum de vanille qui se dégageait de ses cheveux négligemment relevés en chignon, il dit d'une voix rauque :

-Je suppose que tu désire des explications. Sur ta présence ici, sur moi ?

-C'est la moindre des choses, dit-elle d'une voix qui paru troublée. Tu es sensé être mort, perdu derrière le voile du Ministère. Quand à ma présence ici, si j'en juge à ton aura, c'est mon pouvoir qui t'intéresse. Je me trompe ?

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui se sentit submergé de désir, troublé par ce corps si près et ces yeux envoûtants. Il se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui en éprouva un délicieux frisson :

-Pas seulement ma beauté, pas seulement !

Il traça un sillon brûlant sur la gorge de la Lionne qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner et eu un sourire satisfait. Oui, elle était faite pour le plaisir ! Avec une lenteur extrême, il remonta vers la bouche tremblante. Il sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé sur ses lèvres. Avec délicatesse, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de s'en emparer dans un baiser sensuel et passionné.

Elle laissa sa langue caresser la sienne avec délice, puis se rendait brusquement compte de ce qui se passait, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne peux pas ! souffla-t'elle les joues en feu. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? Ici les règles n'ont pas leur place. Tu est libre de toute loi Hermione ! A moins que tu me trouve trop vieux ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Ce détail ne semblais pourtant pas te déranger quand tu était dans ses bras à lui !

-Ce n'était pas la même chose ! s'offusqua la Lionne. Séverus est…

-Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi ! gronda l'ancien Maraudeur. Cette chose t'a trahi !

-C'est faux ! Il y a sûrement une explication à son geste !

-Vraiment ? répliqua-t'il d'une voix dure. Il veut te brimer, t'empêcher d'éclore et parvenir au sommet de ta puissance. Ce lâche a peur de ce que tu pourrait devenir. Il ne mérite pas tes sentiments pour lui ! Il n'a pas su voir ce que moi je décèle en toi !

Hermione détourna la tête, troublée par le regard de braise de cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Séverus l'ai trahi, mais une petite voix ne cessait de la tourmenter depuis le matin.

Son amant était parti. La laissant seule, il lui avait menti.

Sirius eu un sourire cruel et la prenant sans ménagement par les épaules, répliqua :

-Si tu ne me crois pas, je peut te le prouver aisément. Tu est liée à lui, tu as le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit quelque soit la distance. Sonde son âme et tu sauras ! A moins que tu n'ais peur de découvrire que je dis la vérité ?

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'emprise de Sirius. Dardant son regard à présent noir, elle cracha :

-Mais qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ?

-Connais-tu Pygmalion ? Toi qui est si brillante ! Ce que je veux, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. C'est faire de toi un joyau de cruauté et accessoirement ma compagne de vengeance ! Je veux révéler la Déesse qui est en toi !

-Pourquoi ? Elle frissonnait à la proximité de cet homme.

-Pourquoi ? reprit-il d'une voix chargée de désir. Mais parce que c'est toi qui m'as appelé ! C'est toi qui as brisé les chaînes qui me tenaient prisonnier dans cet enfer ! J'ai entendu ton appel, mon Ange ! Ce cri déchirant et puissant, ce désir de sang qui brûlait dans tes veines. Il est encore plus fort à présent ! Nos désirs profonds se sont fait écho !

Hermione recula, terrifiée par la passion cruelle qui se dégageait de cet homme. Un sentiment de panique s'instilla dans son esprit, mais une chaleur familière irradiait son ventre. Comme si ce moment elle l'avait en effet souhaité. Elle tenta de sonder l'esprit de Sirius et fut choquée par ce qu'elle y vit. Il disait vrai ! Elle se voyait comme dans un miroir ! A cet instant, Black su qu'il l'avait vaincu. Il vit son regard changer, laissant place à de la détermination et du danger. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Elle était prête !

Séverus était dans son bureau. Une bouteille d'alcool vide trônait près de lui Son regard semblait vide. Une heure auparavant, Potter et Malfoy avaient fait part de leur vision au membres de l'Ordre. Ils devaient être encore entrain de débattre du sort de son amante. Il se sentait vide, comme mort à l'intérieur. Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas su voir sa propre stupidité. Il s'était laissé emporté comme un adolescent dans ce désir pourtant interdit. Replongeant dans ses anciens travers, laissant parler ses sens plutôt que sa raison. Par sa faute une innocente était devenue un monstre ! De colère, il projeta la bouteille contre le mur. Des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux noirs. Le corps tremblant, il du se tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

-POURQUOI ! cria-t'il. C'est moi le monstre, pas elle ! Que je sois maudit ! Hermione me pardonneras-tu ma lâcheté ? Je donnerais ma vie si cela pouvait racheter ma faute ! Comment ai-je pu croire en une rédemption possible ? Je suis le Mal, je l'ai toujours été ! Je n'avait pas le droit de te salir !

Perdu dans ses reproche, il n'avait pas perçu la présence d'Harry qui le regardait perdu. Il assistait à la détresse d'un homme qu'il ne croyait pas capable d'éprouver de sentiments positifs. Un sentiment étrange l'envahi à cette vision. Il pouvait voir le cœur de Rogue saigner, son âme se briser ! Cette souffrance comme un écho à la sienne. Cet homme était brisé, submergé par la culpabilité. Le Griffondor commença à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait donné une chance de se racheter. La honte et le dégoût de lui-même transpirait de tout son être. Séverus Rogue ne supportait plus ses actes, il voulait mourir !

-Ce n'est pas votre faute ! dit tristement Harry. Aucun de nous n'a su voir, la voir sombrer.

Surpris, Séverus se retourna et planta un regard désespéré dans ceux si tristes du jeune homme. Un instant, il cru revoir Lily Evans. Son cœur se serra à se souvenir. Ils restèrent ainsi, partageant la même peine, la même culpabilité concernant Hermione. C'est ainsi que les trouva Drago.

-Nous avons un problème ! lacha-t'il précipitamment. Des Mangemorts ont pénétrés les barrières du château. Il faut protéger les élèves !

Cette nouvelle secoua les deux hommes qui se précipitèrent à la suite du blond.

Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Voldemort avait bien choisi son moment pour se manifester !


	13. Souffrances

Ron se trouvait avec sa sœur essayant, en tant que préfet, de calmer les élèves terrifiés par les événements. Il vit arriver Harry avec Rogue et Drago.

-Harry, que se passe-t'il,, bon sang ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans l'école !

-Oui ! Et nous devons mettre les élèves à l'abri ! Ginny ! amène les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années dans les cachots ! C'est le lieu le plus sûr !

La rouquine acquiessa et s'exécuta.

-Harry, intervint Ron. Que fait la fouine ici? Il ne devrait pas être avec ses amis marqués ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais sache que Drago est avec nous ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en discutions inutiles !

Ron surpris par les paroles de son ami, lança néanmoins un regard noir au Serpentard qui se contenta de l'ignorer. Etrangement celui-ci ne fut pas offusqué que Potter l'appelle par son prénom. Au contraire, il le ressentait comme une marque de confiance et en fut touché. Son état de Testis Fatum n'avait pas que du mauvais. Il faudrait qu'il ait tout de même une discussion avec le brun . Enfin s'ils survivaient à cette attaque !

-Si tu le dis, abdiqua Ron . Doit-on appeler les membre de l'AD ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. dit Harry enthousiaste. Je te confie la mission de les répartir en force de défense des élèves. Nous, nous rejoignons Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Bonne chance !

Et il reparti, talonné par Drago et Séverus. Ron pris son galion et envoya le message.

-Harry, tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire tuer, tu as des explications à me fournir !

Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix au complet se trouvait dans la grande salle. Il était perplexe. Pourquoi les Mangemorts n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Ils étaient pourtant supérieurs en nombre ! Quand il vit Séverus et les autres arriver il les rejoignit.

-Professeur ! dit Harry. Les préfets se chargent de mettre les élèves en sécurité. Ron et les membre de l'AD se chargent de leur protection !

-C'est une excellente initiative Harry ! Séverus, savez-vous pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ? Nous ne sommes pourtant pas en mesure de leur résister longtemps !

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Albus. Il est possible que ce ne soit pas l'intention de Tom.

Si Le directeur fut surpris de cette familiarité, il n'en montra rien, Harry en revanche eu un hoquet de surprise qui fit sourire Séverus.

-Quand j'ai vu ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire, j'ai compris que Voldemort n'était pas de taille, de plus c'est comme cela qu'elle l'a nommé. J'en fait donc de même. Essayez Potter, il en paraît tout de suite moins terrifiant ! ajouta-t'il avec humour à l'adresse du Griffondor.

Drago émit un rire étouffé et Dumbledore affichait un air malicieux. Harry finit par éclater de rire.

-Je doit tout de même avouer que cela m'inquiète. repris le Maître des potions. Je suis curieux de connaître ses intentions.

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir, mon cher Séverus !

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la voix. Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Hermione était de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Sirius lui avait laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle était perdue. Tant de questions, tant d'incertitudes ! l'ex Maraudeur l'avait troublé. C'était différent d'avec Séverus, mais l'attraction était aussi intense. Elle ne devait pas succomber, mais si son amant l'avait vraiment trahit, elle se retrouvait seule. Et Sirius, en l'occurrence, semblait avoir besoin d'elle. Elle devait avant toute chose faire le point sur ses sentiments et émotions. Elle émit un petit rire en se rendant compte du genre d'hommes qui l'attiraient. Bruns, ténébreux, plus âgés et d'anciens pensionnaires d'Azkaban. On ne pouvait pas faire plus compliqué ! Décidément, la magie noire avait des effets plutôt pervers ! Si son père savait que sa fille n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il le pensait. Mais le souvenir de ses parents la plongea dans une profonde tristesse, bien vite remplacée par une rage sans nom. Ses yeux et ses cheveux virèrent au noir et une tempête se leva dans la pièce, détruisant tout sur son passage. C'est dans cette état que la jeune femme sorti à la recherche de Sirius. Elle le trouva dans un petit salon. Il se tenait près du feu. Il se retourna et quand il vit la jeune sorcière dans toute sa splendeur, il esquissa un sourire satisfait. Hermione s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline qui éveilla son désir. Elle se colla contre son corps aux effluves très masculine et avec un sourire effronté, s'empara de sa bouche. Le baiser fut brutal, affamé. Chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur la langue de l'autre. Des mains fébriles tentaient de sentir le corps de l'autre avec avidité. Non, rien de romantique, du désir pur et violent. Sirius la bascula sur le tapis moelleux, relevant sa jupe et mordillant son cou. Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir qui l'encouragea à se faire plus entreprenant. L'homme la débarrassa rapidement de sa robe et posa un regard affamé sur son corps nu. Il traça un chemin fiévreux avec sa bouche sur sa peau soyeuse. S'attardant sur sa poitrine ferme, lui mordillant les boutons rosés déjà dressés de plaisir. Il continua sa lente descente de manière circulaire sur le ventre de sa compagne, titillant son nombril de sa langue. Hermione s'accrochait d'une main à son épaule, tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la chevelure de son tortionnaire. Quand il arriva enfin près de l'antre des délices, il s'arrêta, provoquant chez elle un grognement de frustration.

-Dit-moi ce que tu veux ma Belle. dit-il taquin.

Il l'observa. Elle avait le souffle court, la lèvre tremblante et une fine transpiration perlait sur son front. Elle était littéralement en feu. Un seul mot d'elle et il attisait ce brasier ou éteignait l'incendie.

C'est d'une voix rauque et faible qu'elle dit :

-N'arrête pas ou tu es mort !

Satisfait, il frôla doucement de sa langue l'antre sacrée et son petit bouton si sensible. Tantôt léchant, tantôt mordillant, attentif aux réactions de sa partenaire. Il joignit le geste à la parole (si vous me permettez cette image !!!) en introduisant un doigt, puis deux dans l'antre humide, prête à l'accueillir. Le corps d'Hermione tressaillit et il pu goûter au fruit de sa jouissance. Sans attendre qu'elle se remette de cet orgasme, il la pénétra violemment et commença un mouvement de vas et viens rapide et puissant. Lui relevant les jambes, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Quand il senti les muscle de la jeune femme se resserrer sur son membre douloureux, il accéléra encore les menant tous deux à la jouissance libératrice dans un cri sauvage. S'écroulant sur sa maîtresse, il enfouit son visage dan son cou. Il sourit contre sa peau. Elle était sienne !

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant nos amis. Il porta son regard sur son fils qui y lut quelque chose qu'il ne su définir.

-Alors, Lucius ! l'interpella Rogue. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je ne suis pas ici par ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Vraiment ! lança Harry sarcastique. Et pour quelle raison alors ?

-Nous avons un ennemi bien plus terrifiant que le Lord. Et tu me connaît, Séverus, je tient à ma vie.

-Dit plutôt que tu es un lâche, qui est prêt à retourner sa veste à la moindre occasion !

-Si tu veux. Il semblerait que le vent tourne en ta faveur, vu que tu es l'amant de cette menace !

Séverus émis un rire moqueur.

-Tes sources sont obsolètes mon cher ! A présent je suis un traître aux yeux de cette femme. Ma vie est donc autant en danger que la tienne. Tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte !

-Qu'importe ! Potter peut très bien faire l'affaire !

-J'en doute « Père » ! intervint Drago méprisant. Harry ne te sera d'aucune aide, car tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici . Rappelle tes hommes et quittez ce château ou je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te détruire !

Lucius lança un regard chargé de haine au blond.

-Tu serais prêt à me tuer, Drago ? Tu me déçois ! J'avais de grands projets pour toi !

-Il semblerait que d'autre vous ai pris de vitesse, Père ! Il releva sa manche. Et ces autres sont bien plus puissants que vous ou votre pitoyable maître.

Au même instant une aura noire s'empara de Séverus qui se retrouva comme en transe. Harry le soutint. Il remarqua les émotions qui traversaient le visage de son professeur. D'abord la surprise, puis la colère et enfin la douleur et le désespoir. Séverus poussa un cri déchirant de souffrance :

-HERMIONE, NONNNNNNNNNN ! Et il s'écroula sur le sol entraînant Harry dans sa chute.

Le jeune homme le secoua pour le faire réagir. Quand l'ex Mangemort releva la tête, l'assistance pu voir son visage ravagé par des larmes de détresse.

-Hermione, pourquoi ? souffla-t'il faiblement. Il l'avait perdu !


	14. Remors et Explications

Une jeune femme était étendue dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Elle se sentait vidée et coupable. Elle avait ressenti un violent plaisir dans les bras de l'homme reposant à ses côtés. Mais un pointe tortionnaire transperçait son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu perdre autant ses esprits et tromper celui qui faisant vraiment battre son cœur ? Quel monstre abjecte était-elle pour avoir commis cet acte irréparable ? Des larmes de honte perlèrent à ses yeux. Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était le Mal ! Un être abject qui salissait tout ce qu'elle avait de plus beau. Elle roula en position fœtale et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier son dégoût d'elle-même. Comment revenir en arrière, tout effacer ? Elle eu la nausée en sentant ce corps qu'elle avait désiré un instant auparavant derrière elle. Elle entendait la respiration régulière de Sirius Black, signe qu'il dormait profondément. Séverus l'avait blessé en la laissant seule après avoir promis de ne jamais la quitter, mais ce qu'elle avait fait était bien pire. Elle avait laissé Sirius la posséder, et elle avait aimé ça. En cet instant, elle appelait la Mort de ses vœux, espérant que son cri soit entendu.

Le terrible maître des cachots était prostré dans une attitude de détresse. Ne laissant échapper qu'un unique mot désespéré : Pourquoi ?

Harry Potter qui avait compris la situation eu un regard peiné vers cet homme autrefois si froid et méprisable et pour qui il avait à présent un immense élan de compassion. Sa meilleur amie avait sûrement du faire une chose terrible pour parvenir à briser cet homme en un instant. Lentement, il enlaça doucement Rogue comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'homme sursauta mais contre toute attente, s'accrocha désespérément à Harry acceptant cette tentative de réconfort. Le jeune homme lança un regard chargé d'émotions vers Drago, comme un appel silencieux . Le blond s'approcha à son tours et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Griffondor et ressenti, comme devait le faire Harry, toute la souffrance de son professeur. Une unique larme glissa sur sa joue d'albâtre. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Potter semblait toujours porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Il éprouvait une sorte d'empathie pour ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Captant leurs émotions sans pouvoir s'en protéger. Il commença à entrevoir le calvaire du Survivant et en éprouva un profond sentiment de respect pour le brun. Il adressa un sourire triste au Griffondor qui le lui rendit. Un nouveau lien venait de se créer entre les deux jeune hommes.

Lucius Malfoy eu un sifflement de mépris devant ce tableau.

-Pathétique ! Vous n'êtes que des faibles, tous autant que vous êtes ! Ce sera votre perte !

Il quitta la pièce en un ample mouvement de cape, marquant son dégoût et disparu.

L'assistance , choquée , resta figée. Albus Dumbledore réagit soudain et s'adressa à Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy, aidez Harry à emmener Séverus dans ses quartiers. J'enverrais Ms Pomfresh pour s'occuper de lui. Nous allons prévenir les élèves que tous danger est écarté.

Je vais envoyer un message au Ministère afin de l'avertir des derniers événements.

Le jeune homme acquiessa et relevant Harry et Rogue, sorti de la salle en silence.

Séverus semblait toujours perdu dans un état vaporeux.

-Professeur ! dit Harry. Il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre ! Quoi qu'elle ait fait, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique ! Vous la connaissez, Hermione est une cérébrale.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans les appartements de Rogue. Ils l'installèrent dans le fauteuil prés du feu que Drago raviva avec sa baguette.

-Je vous en prie. continua le Griffondor. Il ne faut pas vous laissez abattre ! Nous avons besoin de vous !

L'homme croisa le regard de Harry avec une expression désolée.

-Vous ne savez plus qui elle est ! dit-il avec douleur. La magie noire l'a perverti ! Hermione Granger que vous connaissiez est morte, laissant place à une sorcière puissante et sans limites, qu'elles soit morales ou magiques !

-Je suis sûre que nous pouvons la sauver ! répliqua Harry. C'est une personne de cœur ! J'ai toujours pu compter sur elle, elle ne peut pas être aussi mauvaise que Voldemort !

-Votre amie vient de me tromper avec votre Parrain, Potter ! Je l'ai vu grâce à notre lien magique !

-Mais il est mort !

-Pas tout à fait apparemment ! Il semblerait qu'il soit revenu et qu'il détienne Hermione. Vous l'avez vu dans votre vision à ses côtés, cela signifie que nos pires craintes vont advenir sans que nous puissions rien y faire !

-Je ne peut pas m'y résoudre ! s'exclama Harry.

-Nous trouverons une solution ensemble ! intervint Drago. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, nous sommes tous trois liés à Granger. Vous Professeur avez révélé sa puissance. Harry et moi entrons dans le processus du Testis Fatum. Nous sommes donc les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose ! A nous de trouver quoi et pour cela nous devons être unis et laisser nos anciennes querelles de côté !

-En ce qui me concerne, dit Harry, je n'ai plus aucune animosité envers vous. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pu me rendre compte de ce que vous étiez tous deux. J'ai toute confiance en vous !

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de gratitude. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Il régnait dans la pièce une étrange atmosphère de confiance et de respect. Effacés les griefs d'antan, seul comptait le but commun.

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre intacte, sûrement remise en état par l'elfe de maison. Elle s'était douché longuement afin d'effacer toute trace de ses ébats avec Sirius. Bien que se sentant coupable, elle se rendait compte que cette aventure lui avait permit de cerner son hôte. Ce n'était pas vraiment Sirius Black ! Il avait son apparence et ses souvenirs, mais quelque chose lui disait que son âme était absente. Elle devait découvrir la vérité et ses intentions réelles avant de ne plus rien contrôler. Elle sentait que l'Art Noir prenait de plus en plus possession de son âme. Son plan initial risquait de prendre l'eau. Trop d'imprévus étaient entrés en jeu et risquaient de tout faire capoter. Elle aurait peut-être du tout expliquer à Séverus, mais s'il avait su il ne l'aurait sûrement pas suivi dans la mission qu'elle s'était fixé. Et Harry devait certainement penser qu'elle s'était retournée contre lui.

Une chose était certaine, elle devait mettre son plan à exécution au plus vite avant que ses amis ne l'en empêche. Pour cela, elle devait entrer dans le jeu du pseudo Sirius. Mais elle se jura de ne plus succomber à ses avances.

Comme elle n'était pas prisonnière, elle pouvait sortir comme bon lui semblait. Elle profita de cette liberté pour transplaner en envoyant auparavant un message télépathique à Séverus.

Le Professeur de potion eu une sorte d'absence qui inquiéta les deux jeunes hommes.

-Que se passe-t'il Professeur ? demanda Harry.

-C'est elle, elle veut que je la rejoigne quelque part pour parler.

-Je pense que vous devriez y aller. Intervint Drago. Pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Mais vous n'irez pas seul, Harry et moi ne serons pas loin au cas ou !

Rogue acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur de l'école pour pouvoir transplaner au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite maison qui semblait abandonnée. Les deux élèves restèrent cachés à l'extérieur mais assez près pour pouvoir entendre et observer. Séverus se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Il entra ; Hermione l'attendait, elle lui tournait le dos. Séverus fut subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle portait une tenue de cuir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. De hautes bottes lui donnaient quelque centimètres de plus qui lui conféraient un air majestueux. Ses cheveux étaient lachés et tombaient en cascade soyeuse sur ses épaules. Il du faire un gros effort pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle et l'enlacer passionnément. Elle se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux d'onyx de son amant.

-Je suis désolée ! dit-elle dans un souffle. Avant que tu n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, je doit te dire que même si je n'avait pas voulu me venger de ta trahison, je devait le faire. Tu ne comprendra sûrement pas mes raisons, mais je n'avait pas le choix. Tu m'a blessé, c'est vrai ! Ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable et pourtant je te demande de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Il en va de l'avenir du monde. Voldemort n'est plus vraiment une menace, mais cet homme qui à pris l'apparence de Sirius Black en est une .

-Tu as couché avec lui ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? s'énerva Rogue.

-Et en quoi cela est-ce si difficile ? s'écria Hermione. Nous sommes en guerre, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses fins !

-Alors c'est ça ! cracha-t'il. Tu te sert de lui ! Tu t'es servit de moi aussi ? La Grande Hermione Granger ne se préoccupe pas de ce que les autres peuvent ressentir !

-Tu es mal placé pour me juger, Séverus ! Tu es plus froid qu'un iceberg et tu te permet de discuter mes motivations. J'ai fait un choix, je me suis sacrifiée pour tous vous sauver et toi tu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De quel sacrifice tu parle ?

La jeune femme se détourna. Elle ne pouvait le lui expliquer. Si seulement il savait pourquoi, il la haïrait encore plus.

Séverus se raprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

-Que me caches-tu, Hermione ?

-Je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à savoir ! Je te le dirais un jour, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas ! dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle se retourna et se serra contre cet homme qu'elle aimait malgré ses résolutions. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur. Séverus se raidit à ce contact. Il était trop plein de rancœur pour la réconforter. Une soude colère s'empara alors de lui. Il la poussa contre le mur avec violence. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il s'empara de sa bouche. Ses mains se firent cruelle, meurtrissant ses seins à travers le cuir de sa tenue.

Hermione tentait de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Elle reteint un sanglot de douleur. Il semblait avoir perdu toute raison.

Dehors, Harry fit un mouvement comme pour aller les rejoindre, mais Drago le reteint de sa main ferme. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait encore attendre.

Hermione parvint à se détacher de la bouche de son amant et cria :

-Arrête ! Séverus, pas ça ! Je t'en prie, tu me fait mal !

L'homme enragé la regarda avec mépris.

-Mais c'est exactement mon intention ! siffla-t'il. Tu veux jouer et bien voilà ce que tu récolte !

-Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi ! pleura-t'elle. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Si tu savais à quel point j'en souffre !

-Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix glacial. Et pour quelle raison ma chère ?

-Par… Parce- que je… PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

Séverus la lacha et se recula surpris. Elle pleurait la tête baissée, honteuse.

-Tu… tu m'aime ?

Dehors, les deux jeunes hommes étaient soufflés. Ils n'entendirent pas les bruits étouffés derrière eux, ni ne virent le rayon rouge qui les toucha. C'est surpris qu'il sombrèrent dans le noir total.


	15. Lumière, soeur des Ténèbres

Arrivés à ce stade de mon histoire, je doit vous faire part de quelque chose. Je parle beaucoup des Ténèbres et de son contraire, la Lumière. Deux forces que tout oppose. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, vous simples mortels, C'est que ce ne sont pas que de simples concepts. En un temps très reculé, avant que les Hommes n'apparaissent sur la Terre, vivaient deux grands peuples. L'un vivait au grand jour et fuyait les ombres, c'était le clan des Lumens. Un peuple cultivé et particulièrement vertueux. A sa tête se trouvait la Princesse Illéa. Une femme d'une grande beauté et d'une sagesse incroyable. Elle dirigeait son peuple avec l'aide du Conseil des Sages qui regroupait les plus vieux et les plus avisés de ses sujets. Ce monde avait peu de lois, car vivait en parfaite harmonie, aussi bien les uns avec les autres qu'avec la nature elle-même. Peuple pacifiste et respectueux de toutes les formes de vie, il s'adaptait au cycle des saisons. C'est la Nature qui lui fournissait ce dont il avait besoin : nourriture, toit et magie. Seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique, les Lumens devait partager la Terre avec un autre peuple bien moins amical : les Ténébrions. Ceux-ci vivaient la nuit et fuyaient la lumière du jour. Ils étaient violents et belliqueux. Tout était prétexte à se battre. Ils ne respectaient rien hormis leurs propres intérêts. Leur chef était un être cruel du nom de Aïgon. C'était le frère jumeau de la Princesse Illéa. Il vouait à sa sœur une haine farouche, mais paradoxalement il la désirait à en devenir fou.

Ces deux peuples ont fini par sombrer dans l'oubli. Mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que chaque fois que le Mal affronte le Bien, c'est que Aïgon à lancé un défit à sa sœur pour prendre sa place et gouverner leurs deux clans. L'histoire nous prouve qu'il n'a jamais pu la vaincre. C'est dans ce contexte que s'inscrit mon histoire. Car ne pouvant se battre les uns contre les autres, le monde des hommes est devenu leur terrain de jeu. Chacun choisissant son ou ses champions et leur octroyant pouvoirs et armes.

C'est ainsi que nos héros sans le savoir se trouvent au centre d'une guerre millénaire, déclenchée par le désir malsain d'un homme pour sa sœur ! Tremblez pauvres mortels car vous ne contrôlez pas votre Destin !!!

J'espère que cet aparté vous aura été utile et que les tourments de nos héros vous touchent encore plus. Moi votre humble narratrice ai tenu à vous faire part de ce drame cruel, espérant susciter en vous de l'indignation envers cette injustice !

Dans son Palais végétal, Illéa observait nos héros à travers un immense miroir. Ce qu'elle voyait l'a mit hors d'elle.

-Aïgon, sale fourbe ! Tu n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir personnellement ! Tu fausse les règles du jeu ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça , foi d'Illéa !

Dans une grande demeure, un homme arborant les traits de Sirius Black jubilait.

-Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, ma chère sœur ? Ton champion est sous mon contrôle, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. J'ai gagné ! Tu sera bientôt à moi et ton immonde petit peuple disparaîtra !


	16. Le visage du Mal

Ronald Weasley était hors de lui. Après la fausse attaque des Mangemorts, il avait essayé de trouver Harry pour obtenir des explications. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il était allé voir Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne semblais pas au courant de l'endroit ou se trouvait le jeune homme à l'heure actuelle. Il avait cependant mit le rouquin au fait des derniers événements concernant Hermione Granger, Séverus Rogue et Drago Malfoy. Le colérique Griffondor s'était senti trahi. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu le laisser dans l'ignorance ! Mais, la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, c'est quand sa propre sœur lui avait avoué qu'elle était au courant de tout. Une bouffée de rancœur s'était emparée de Ron. Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui. Comment Harry pouvait-il faire confiance à cette fouine de Malfoy ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne rien lui dire, lui son ami le plus fidèle ? Lui aussi était inquiet pour Hermione, bon sang !

C'est donc empli de colère, qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers du « Bâtard graisseux », afin de trouver des indices sur leurs destinations. Il se doutait bien que Harry et les deux sales Serpentards était partis chercher la Griffondor sans en avertir Dumbledore, et comme à son habitude, Harry devait être dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Après avoir retourné l'appartement de fond en comble, il du s'avouer vaincu. Pas le moindre indice. Il était tellement frustré, qu'il fit voler en éclat le bureau de Rogue.

En sortant, il croisa le Professeur Trélawney. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Quand il voulu lui demander si tout allait bien, elle s'agrippa à son bras et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Sœur et frère de la Fatalité, se voue une haine farouche.

Le Champion du bien, perdu dans les méandres des Ténèbres est au bord du gouffre.

Témoin et Calice flirtent avec la mort. La morsure du serpent leur sera fatale !

Cœur blessé, empli d'amour, prend garde à toi !

Les étoiles ont entonné leur chant funèbre !

Cœur vaillant, cour vers ceux que tu aimes !

Car l'Ombre du Mal s'étend !

L'Amour ne peut triompher car il est contaminé !

Seul un sacrifice de sang, peut libérer le Survivant !

Alors, s'éveillera la Déesse, et le monde sera sauvé !

La sorcière s'effondra sur le sol. Ron ne savait que penser. Serait-ce une nouvelle prophétie ?

Il décida de rejoindre sa sœur. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les rejoindre au plus vite.

Lucius Malfoy avait bien fait de suivre ces trois là. Le plan du Maître se déroulait à merveille. Persuadés que les Mangemorts n'étaient plus une menace, Potter avait relaché son attention et ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fausse trahison du bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de mettre Potter et son fils hors d'état de nuire et allait s'empresser de les mener à son Maître. Il s'approcha des deux corps inconscients et ordonna à ses hommes de les emmener. Une conversation attira son attention. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la masure et fut surpris d'y trouver Rogue en compagnie de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il décida de tendre l'oreille.

-Tu m'aimes ? répéta Rogue. Et c'est par amour que tu t'es vautrée dans les bras de ce sale cabot ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as fait par obligation ! Aurais-tu oublié qu'à cause de notre lien, non seulement j'ai assisté à tout mais en plus j'ai ressenti tes émotions ! Tu y as pris plaisir ! Après ça, tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes ! Je devrais te tuer sur le champs pour cet affront !

Hermione trembla sous la puissance de la colère de son amant. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Il était trop meurtri pour raisonner. Elle était étonnée de le voir exprimer autant de passion et de rage. Ce pourrait-il qu'il l'aime aussi ? Cet homme si froid, si secret. Elle leva sa tête pour capter son regard chargé d'éclairs et inspira profondément.

-Tu as le droit de me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t'elle. Même si je tentais de t'expliquer mes raisons, ça ne changerait rien au fait que mon acte était impardonnable. Mais tout ce qui arrive est au-dessus de nous ! Cet homme que tu crois être Sirius Black est un imposteur. Malgré ce que tu penses de moi, je te demande d'en faire abstraction pour le moment ! Il y a quelque chose de maléfique chez cet homme, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas expliquer. Il n'a rien d'humain. Je me suis laissée séduire malgré moi. Et bien que je regrette profondément mon attitude, je n'était pas vraiment moi-même. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je le sais, mais il me fait peur. Je veux que tu me promette de ne pas l'approcher, jure-le moi, Séverus ! S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je n'y survivrais pas ! Crois-moi ou non, mais je t'aime !

Séverus émis un sifflement de colère.

-Je n'ai que faire de toi et de tes sentiments ! Tu ne m'es rien ! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal à présent. Je ne te ferais aucune promesse. Je ne te dois rien !

-Tss tss tss ! Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ma déesse tout ça! S'exprima une voix. Je vais devoir te punir !

Nos deux amant se tournèrent vers la voix pour découvrir celui qui avait l'apparence de Sirius Black. Séverus sorti sa baguette près à en découdre. Malheureusement, il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se retrouva propulsé contre un mur sous les cris d'Hermione.

Il commença à suffoquer.

-Sirius ! cria la Lionne. Je t'en pris ne lui fait pas de mal !

-Allons ma Beauté ! répliqua Aïgon. Cet homme ne te mérite pas. Tu m'appartient à présent. Mais comme je suis magnanime, je te laisse le choix : soit je le tue, soit c'est toi qui le fait. De toute façon il va mourir ! A toi de choisir par quelle main !

La jeune femme lança un regard désespéré à son amour. Le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Non ! souffla-t'elle. Tu ne peux pas exiger ça de moi !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! tonna l'immortel. Sache cependant une chose mon cœur, je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le faire souffrir !

-NONNNNNNNNNN !

-Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? demanda-t'il d'une voix cruelle.

-Tu es un monstre ! Je te hais !

Aïgon eu un sourire cruel et se tournant vers sa victime, il serra le poing. Séverus s'effondra le regard chargé d'amour vers Hermione.

- ! Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son amant, le corps secoué de spasmes.

-Pardon ! gémit-elle. Pardonnes-moi !

Aïgon lacha un rire glacial.

A l'extérieur, Lucius eu la nausée devant ce spectacle macabre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Même devant Voldemort, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse. Cette Chose était le mal en personne, il n'avait pas utilisé de Baguette. Ses pouvoirs étaient démesurés ! Il transplana avec un goût de bile dans la bouche et un léger sentiment de pitié pour son ancien comparse.

Aïgon s'empara d'Hermione. La portant comme une enfant et disparu. Les cris de la jeune femme retentirent quelques instants dans la pleine en un hurlement déchirant.

Personne ne vit le corps de Séverus Rogue disparaître lentement, happé par une brume éblouissante. Il ne restait qu'un silence glacial et une odeur de mort qui planait alentours.


	17. Situation désespérée?

Hermione se débattait dans les bras de l'assassin de son amant. Elle le mordait et le griffait, mais lui ne lachait pas prise. Il se contentait d'avoir un sourire amusé.

-Lache-moi, salopard ! Je vais te tuer !

-Je ne crois pas, ma Belle ! Malgré ta puissance, tu en serais bien incapable !

-Tu es bien trop sûr de toi ! Ma Haine est assez forte pour détruire le monde, alors un insecte comme toi !

-Tout doux, ma tigresse ! Nous avons bien mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir tué Séverus, je vais te tomber dans les bras comme une fleur ! Tu es abject ! Je te vomi !

Aïgon la jeta avec rage sur le lit. Emprisonnant ses bras de ses mains, il pesa de tout son poids sur elle. Il s'empara de sa bouche avec violence, entaillant sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents.

-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un dit-il avec fièvre. Ca m'excite énormément ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi ! Je peux disposer de toi comme bon me semble. Je te conseille d'être docile si tu veux que je sois agréable. Consentante ou non, je possèderais ton corps et ton âme. Tu sais que je peux être un amant très doux, mais pour cela tu devra être une gentille fille.

-Plutôt mourir ! cracha-t'elle.

-C'est aussi une option ! siffla l'immortel. Mais ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel, tu ne crois pas ? Ton corps est fait pour le plaisir, pour tous les plaisirs ! Laisse-moi t'apprendre. Tu deviendra si puissante que le monde se prosternera à tes pieds ! Et cette chose que tu crois aimer ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir !

Hermione pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Prisonnière de ce monstre, elle ne pouvait le fuir. Elle sentait la manifestation de son désir pour elle se frotter sur son ventre. Elle voulait crier, mais l'homme avait déjà repris possession de ses lèvres. Sa langue se faisait conquérante et brutale. Se frottant à présent sur son bas-ventre, il tentait de l'exciter. Il lécha son cou, puis le lobe de son oreille. Elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait se briser la mâchoire. C'était un cauchemar, elle allait se réveillé et trouver Séverus étendu auprès d'elle. Il la prendrait dans ses bras et la bercerait pour la rassurer. Il dirait des mots tendres, embrasserait son front. Mais quand la main de son tortionnaire s'aventura violemment entre ses cuisses, elle su que c'était la réalité et que son amour ne serait pas là pour la sauver.

Brusquement, Aïgon se redressa et quitta le lit.

-Nous reprendrons cette charmante discussion plus tard, mon Ange. Dit-il avec amusement. Pour l'instant j'ai des affaires à régler. J'espère que tu seras dans de meilleurs dispositions.

Il sorti, laissant Hermione recroquevillée en position fœtale, tremblante.

Drago Malfoy avait un horrible mal de tête. Il voulu s'étirer, mais il senti des entraves à ses mains et ses jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Potter, allongé à ses côtés et pas mieux loti que lui.

-Ne bouge pas ! dit le brun. Tu risque de resserrer tes liens et crois-moi, c'est douloureux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le blond. Je me souvient de Rogue et Granger, d'un choc dans le dos et puis plus rien !

-Pareil pour-moi ! Nous sommes dans une sorte de cachot, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Drago observa les alentours et du admettre que Harry avait raison. L'endroit était sombre et humide. Il se dégageait une odeur d'eau croupie et de charogne. Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture à part la porte et une toute petite fenêtre inaccessible qui éclairait faiblement, grâce aux rayons de la lune. Il se doutait néanmoins de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, pour être venu ici enfant. Les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire part de ses observation à Harry, que des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte. Deux hommes discutaient faiblement, mais assez fort pour que les deux jeunes sorciers puissent entendre.

-Le Maître veut les voir dans une heure !

-Ils dorment encore ! Dois-je les interroger ?

-Non ! Le Maître va s'en charger !

-D'accord !

L'un des hommes s'éloigna. Le blond croisa le regard du brun qui lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'il savait ce que ça signifiait. Ils était bien mal barrés !

Cela faisait trois heures que Ron et Ginny épluchaient les livres de la bibliothèque pour les aider à retrouver Harry et les autres, sans grand succès. Même les livres de la réserve n'avaient été d'aucun secours. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

-C'est dans ces cas-là, qu'Hermione me manque ! lança la rouquine. Elle saurait où chercher.

-Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas là ! siffla Ron. On doit se débrouiller tous seuls. Si tu m'avais tout dit, nous n'en serions pas là !

-Arrête à la fin ! Tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ?

-Oui !

-Mais, enfin ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais promis à Harry. C'est lui qui aurait du te le dire ! C'est pas ma faute !

-Je sais ! Mais tu es ma sœur et Hermione est ma meilleur amie. J'aurais pu l'aider. Au lieu de ça, personne n'a daigner me parler. Tu peux comprendre que je soit en colère !

Ginny baissa la tête de honte. Il est vrai que même si son frère avait tendance à s'emporter facilement, il fallait admettre qu'il était toujours prêt à aider ses amis. Le tenir à l'écart n'était vraiment pas juste.

-Je te demande pardon, Ron. Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter. Nous avons commis une erreur et j'en suis désolée !

Ron se calma devant le visage contrit de sa sœur. Il lui pris la main et dit avec douceur :

-Ne m'en veux pas, Gin ! Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi. Nous ferions mieux de reprendre nos recherches. J'espère que nous ne trouverons pas trop tard pour les aider !

La jeune fille émis un sourire triste et avec un hochement de tête, lui tendit un autre livre.

Oui, pourvu que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard !

Illéa semblait perplexe. Un détail lui échappait. Séverus Rogue, son corps avait disparu, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le fait de son frère. Alors que s'était-il donc passé ?

-Urion ! appela-t'elle. As-tu des nouvelles du conseil ? Qu'en est-il de ma requête ?

Un homme assez petit, à l'ossature pourtant imposante s'inclina devant elle.

-Ma Dame, le Conseil délibère toujours. Mais je crains qu'il refuse de vous laisser aller chez les mortels. C'est contraire à notre Loi !

-Je le sais bien ! ragea-t'elle. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Aïgon a faussé le jeu, je dois rétablir l'équilibre !

-Si vous contrez les ordres du Conseil, vous perdrez votre trône ! Il y va de la survie de votre peuple !

-Si Aïgon gagne la partie, nous sommes tous condamnés ! Qu'importe mon trône ! C'est aussi à mon peuple que je pense !

-Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous suivrais jusqu'à la mort. Ma loyauté vous est acquise !

-Merci, Urion ! Mais je vais devoir agir seule. Je laisse encore une heure au Conseil et ensuite, quoi qu'il ait décidé, je partirais affronter mon frère. Il est temps que cette folie cesse !

L'homme eu un regard triste. Il aimait profondément sa Reine. Il veillait sur elle depuis tant de temps. Il avait assisté à la séparation du frère et de la sœur à cause de ce désir incestueux et avait vu la jeune femme souffrir de cette guerre incessante. Il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, quitte à mourir pour ne pas subir ce monstre qui partageait son sang. A cet instant, il aurait voulu être assez fort pour le détruire et sauver sa Dame.

Une cloche retentit au loin, signe que le Conseil avait prit sa décision. Le sort en était jeté !

De son côté, Aïgon était satisfait. Exit Rogue ! Il ne restait plus que le Testis Fatum et son Calice.

-Mon Champion va s'en charger et plus rien ne m'arrêtera ! Ma sœur tu m'entends ? Tu as perdu !

L'homme riant se dirigeait vers la demeure des Jedusor où il déciderait du sort des deux jeunes sorciers.

Ron et Ginny désespéraient. Rien ! Rien de rien ! Ils allaient abandonner, quand surgissant de nulle part, un tourbillon de robes noires semblables à des ailes de corbeau apparut.

-Weasley !!! cracha une voix trop bien connue.

-Lequel ? trembla Ginny.

-Epargnez-moi votre stupide tentative d'humour ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur et le temps presse, Miss Weasley ! Vos amis sont en danger. Hermione et moi avons pu leurrer l'ennemi, mais la ruse ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'ai besoin de votre aide, alors pressez vous !

-Ou… Oui ! Professeur Rogue ! dirent de concert le frère et la sœur, talonnant le terrible maître des cachots. Ils prirent le chemin du bureau du Directeur. Albus Dumbledore les attendait.

-Entrez, mes amis ! Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un !


	18. Quelques explications

Chers lecteurs, vous devez vous poser une foule de questions et c'est bien légitime ! Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à quelques mois en arrière. Pour être précis, au début de l'été.

Séverus Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau, préparant la rentrée en avance, comme à son habitude. C'était un perfectionniste et il voulait profiter pleinement de sa liberté, loin de ces cancres décérébrés d'élèves. Il venait à peine de finir son planning de l'année, quand un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir au volatile, pestant contre celui qui l'avait envoyé. Il pris la lettre et chassa l'oiseau sans ménagement. Quand il ouvrit le parchemin, il fut surpris quand il reconnu l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Mais ce fut le contenu de la lettre qui l'intrigua au plus haut point.

Professeur,

Je suppose que vous êtes étonné par ma lettre. Qu'un élève vous écrive en période de vacances doit être exceptionnel, encore plus si c'est un élève de Griffondor.

Je vous prie d'excuser mon effronterie, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à vous.

J'ai fait un rêve des plus étrange dans lequel vous figuriez. Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel et en temps normal, je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de chose, mais je doit avouer que ce rêve était des plus troublant.

Je ne peux en parler dans cette lettre, aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir me retrouver demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois vraiment que vous devriez accepter mon invitation. Vous connaissez mes sentiments envers vous et savez que si je vous contacte, ce n'est pas par simple lubie.

En espérant vous voir au rendez-vous,

Miss Hermione Granger.

Séverus était plus qu'intrigué. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas Granger, il admettait volontiers que cette enfant n'était pas fantasque, bien au contraire. Si elle pressentait que cette affaire méritait examen, il valait mieux se rendre au rendez-vous. Il envoya un hibou confirmant la rencontre à 8H le lendemain.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione Granger était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer bientôt son professeur de potion. Il avait répondu favorablement à son invitation, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce n'était pas pour se moquer d'elle. Elle tirait nerveusement sur son débardeur et essuyait ses mains moites sur son jean taille basse. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante pour un mois de juin, et une fine sueur la recouvrait déjà entièrement. Elle senti sa présence avant même de le voir, mais elle ne pu cependant pas réprimer un sursaut quand il s'adressa à elle de sa voix glaciale.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir Granger, je suis venu. Je vous conseille d'être succincte car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos histoires farfelues.

-Bonjour, Professeur ! dit-elle d'une voix claire. Je vous remercie de m'accorder un instant de votre temps précieux. Je vous assure que mes intentions ne sont pas de….

-Comme vous venez de le préciser, mon temps est précieux ! Venez en au fait Granger !

-Je vous suggère d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, nous pourrions discuter en toute tranquillité.

-Bien, je vous suis !

Ils s'installèrent à une table assez à l'écart de la clientèle et commandèrent un thé. Une fois que le serveur fut parti, Rogue attaqua.

-Votre lettre était assez vague. Pour quelle raison exactement vouliez-vous me voir ?

-C'est assez difficile à dire, mais je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider à comprendre mon rêve. Comme je vous l'ai écrit, vous en faites parti. Vous êtes même un personnage important. Le rêve est plutôt vague, il fait référence à l'Art Noir et à un certain pouvoir que vous seul êtes apte à me fournir afin de vaincre un ennemi bien plus puisant que Voldemort. Dans ce rêve, une créature immortelle fait de moi son champion afin de la représenter dans un combat qui l'oppose à un être cruel. Elle me révèle que Voldemort est le champion de son ennemi. Je sais que Harry est sensé être le seul à pouvoir le détruire, mais l'entité m'a dit qu'il aura besoin de mon aide et moi de la votre. Vous devez m'aider à maîtriser les armes de l'ennemi afin de l'affaiblir et permettre à l'Elu de porter le coup fatal.

-Et qui vous dit que ce n'était pas un simple rêve, écho de vos désirs profonds ? demanda l'homme septique.

-Le fait que dans mon rêve, l'entité m'a touché au bras et a laissé une marque. A mon réveille, la marque était bien là !

Hermione montra l'intérieur de son bras. On pouvais y voir une étoile à cinq branches, comme marquée au fer rouge.

Séverus l'examina avec beaucoup de soin et fronça les sourcils.

-Supposons que je vous crois, en quoi suis-je impliqué ?

-L'entité m'a dit qu'elle vous enverrait un messager pour vous expliquer. C'est tout ce que je sais. Professeur, je suis inquiète, je l'avoue. Cette histoire est perturbante. Je dois partir dans une semaine avec mes parents en Europe, je vous en pris, si ce messager vous contacte avant, tenez-moi au courant ! Je doit vous laisser à présent, mes parents vont s'inquiéter de mon absence.

Elle sorti quelques galions pour payer son thé, quand Rogue l'arrêta.

-Laissez ! Je vous contacte si ce messager vient. Vous, écrivez-moi si vous faites d'autres rêves de ce genre.

-Merci Professeur ! Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de me croire. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Au revoir !

-Au revoir, Miss Granger !

Ils se virent plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Le messager était bien venu voir Rogue pour lui expliquer qu'il devait initier Hermione à le Magie Noire. D'abord réticent, Séverus avait dut plier face aux arguments du messager.

Avec la jeune fille, ils avaient élaboré un plan infaillible. Rogue devait faire semblant de découvrire la nouvelle nature de la Griffondor à la rentrée et convaincre Dumbledore de les mettre ensemble à l'écart des autres. Sachant qu'ils se trouveraient face au champion de l'ennemi, ils avaient convenus de substituer Rogue à une illusion faite à partis d'un crapaud le moment venu. Séverus avait trouvé la formule dans les écrits de Salazar Serpentard. Ainsi, si l'ennemi voulait le tuer, il ne tuerait qu'un crapaud qui aurait l'apparence du maître des potions.

Séverus avait eu du mal à aborder le sujet du catalyseur des pouvoir d'Hermione. Il savait que cela passerait par le sexe. La jeune femme paru choquée au premier abord, mais elle savait que pour aider Harry elle devrait sacrifier quelque chose. Et puis, les derniers moments passés en compagnie de Rogue lui avait permis de connaître un peu plus cet homme. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait que ce qui serait nécessaire à la réussite de la mission. Ils était tous deux loin de se douter de l'évolution de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Avant qu'Hermione ne parte avec ses parents, ils avaient fait le point sur la mission. Rogue lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à le contacter au moindre problème. Hermione sut alors qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

-Entrer mes amis, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un !

Séverus et les deux Weasley entrèrent dans le bureau pour se trouver face à un homme trapu et étrange.

-Bonjour Urion ! dit Rogue. Heureux de vous revoir !

-Moi de même mon cher ! Je vous apporte des nouvelles de ma maîtresse !

-Vous, vous connaissez ? demanda Ron et Dumbledore d'une même voix.

-C'est une longue histoire ! s'exclama le Lumens. Mais je crois que nous pouvons prendre le temps de vous expliquer.

Séverus confirma de la tête et s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau.

-Je crois en effet que vous nous devez des explications ! dit le directeur. Il m'est très désagréable de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans mon école finalement !


	19. Sacrifice

Ronald Weasley était perplexe mais déterminé. L'entrevue dans le bureau du directeur, lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Avoir les détails de cette affaire, lui avait montré à quel point il était hors du coups. Il nourrissait une certaine rancune envers ses amis. Il fut très étonné par la nature des relations qu'entretenaient Hermione et Harry avec leurs anciens ennemis. Mais il du admettre, même à contre cœur, Que Rogue et Malfoy étaient des éléments clé pour vaincre Voldemort et ce fameux Aïgon. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'est son propre rôle. Rogue avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devrait bientôt entrer en scène. Il se souvint de la vision de Trélawney et se demandais si cela avait un rapport. Il posa un regard sur ses compagnons. Sa sœur était silencieuse, la tête baissée, mais il pouvait percevoir son inquiétude. Harry était en danger, encore une fois, mais ce qui était différent c'est qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il n'essaya pas de la réconforter, c'était inutile. En effet, il était bien incapable de trouver les mots justes.

Rogue se tenait droit, perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement tournées vers Hermione. Ron avait du mal à comprendre ces sentiments entre son amie et le « Bâtard graisseux », mais il voyait bien que l'homme devant lui était préoccupé par la situation de celle-ci.

Harry et Drago essayaient de rester éveillés, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Cette attente mettait leurs nerfs à fleur de peau.

-C'est une tactique qu'ils utilisent pour déstabiliser les prisonniers. Dit Drago à Harry. Ils vont nous faire poireauter un bon moment et quand nous relâcherons notre attention ils vont arriver. Mon père m'a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen d'être supérieur et de terroriser les prisonniers.

-T'as vraiment eu une drôle d'éducation, tu sais !

-Mon père m'a préparé à être Mangemort dès mon plus jeune âge ! Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, manipuler les plus faibles, mépriser ses ennemis ! Tu vois le topo !

-Tu veux que je te dise, je suis heureux que tu n'ai pas suivi ses traces ! Tu aurais fait un redoutable Mangemort ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'as poussé à te rebeller, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je suis content que tu sois de notre côté !

-Ne te méprend pas Harry, je suis de mon côté. J'œuvre pour mon propre intérêt. Je profite du fait que tu sois le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Après je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi !

-Ho, je sais que tu reste un Malfoy, mais je préfère que tu sois mon allié que mon ennemi. Quand tout sera fini, tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie. En attendant, nous sommes liés et bien que cela me contrarie nous devons agir de concert. Tu sais, bien que tu sois un arrogant Serpentard, je t'admire. Tu sais te faire respecter et tu as une certaine présence qui force l'admiration.

-Tu veux que je te dise Harry, j'ai été blessé quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main en première année. Mais je n'envie plus ta popularité. Etre la cible de Voldemort n'est pas ce que je désire pour mon CV.

-Je te comprend, je ne le souhaite à personne ! Tu sais, il y a des jour ou j'aimerais être un simple Moldu. Mon Destin me pèse. Je n'ai pas demandé à être le sauveur du monde !

-Et moi je n'ai jamais souhaité être le futur bras droit de l'autre face de serpent !

-On n'est pas si différents après tout, toi et moi !

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avec une certaine compréhension. Ils auraient tous deux voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Harry eu soudain une bouffée de sympathie pour son ancien ennemi.

Le regard du blond se durci quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. On venait les chercher. Il lança un regard vers le brun et pu lire de la détermination sur ses traits. Ils allaient devoir être forts.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy.

Ron se préparait pour sa mission. Rogue lui avait dit que Harry et Drago devaient se trouver au Manoir Malfoy. Leur priorité était de les ramener sains et saufs. Urion lui avait précisé que Harry était lié à Malfoy. Si celui-ci mourrait, le Survivant perdrait la vie. Le rouquin devait impérativement les protéger tous les deux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt. Sa mission était risquée. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que s'était un bon moyen de sortir de l'ombre de Harry. Il allait devenir un héros ! Toutefois, c'est la peur au ventre qu'il s'appétait à jouer son rôle dans cette tragédie.

Rogue eu un geste surprenant, il lui éteignit l'épaule et dit :

-Nous comptons sur vous Weasley ! Il est temps de prouver se dont vous êtes capable !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les grilles du château afin de transplaner vers le Manoir des Malfoy.

Harry et Drago se trouvaient devant Voldemort et un Homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius Black. Le Mage Noir jubilait à la vue de son ennemi réduit à l'impuissance.

-Potter, Potter ! siffla-t'il. Enfin tu es à ma merci ! Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ce moment ! Cette fois tu ne pourra pas m'échapper !

-Tu semble bien sûr de toi Tom ! bluffa le Griffondor. Par deux fois tu as échoué à me tuer, tu crois vraiment que tu va y parvenir cette fois ?

Lord Voldemort fulmina de rage face à cet affront. Il lança un Doloris à Harry. Celui-ci, malgré la puissance du sort, ne cria pas. Drago ne tenta rien, bien trop préoccupé à trouver un échappatoire. De plus il savait que Potter était assez fort pour supporter cette torture.

L'homme à l'apparence de Black riait. Si Harry mourait, il savait qu'il gagnerait sur sa sœur. Son champion pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

Ron et Séverus venait de transplaner devant les grilles du Manoir. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Ils devaient encore s'infiltrer dans la demeure sans attirer l'attention. Rogue connaissait un passage, mais il ne savait pas s'il était encore sûr. Après tout il n'était plus un Mangemort aux yeux de Voldemort. Ils tentèrent tout de même leur chance. Le passage ne semblait pas piégé. Ils entamèrent leur lente progression à travers les méandres du Manoir, la peur au ventre. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps !

Harry venait d'encaisser son sixième Doloris. Il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Aïgon se tourna vers son champion.

-Je crois que l'heure n'est plus aux amusements. Tue le Testis Fatum ! Potter n'y survivra pas !

Voldemort passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec envie. Il dirigea sa baguette vers Drago et avec un sourire carnassier lança le sort fatal :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Drago sentant sa fin arriver, se tourna vers Harry. Il lui lança un regard chargé de regrets. Harry lui répondit par un regard confiant et résigné. Il affronterait sa mort avec courage.

Drago tomba lourdement sur le sol. Un cri déchirant résonna à ses oreilles. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste un poids sur sa poitrine. Quand il entendit à nouveau la voix du Griffondor, il compris qu'il n'était pas mort. Il baissa son regard et découvrit des cheveux roux. Ronald Weasley se trouvait sur lui, raide mort. La scène qui suivi se déroula comme au ralenti. Il vit Harry s'emparer de la baguette du rouquin et lancer un Avada sur Voldemort. Celui-ci fut si surprit qu'il n'eu pas le temps de lever un bouclier. Il s'effondra avec une expression de totale confusion. Harry tourna alors sa baguette vers Aïgon, mais le fourbe disparut. Le Griffondor lacha sa baguette et se précipita vers son ami. Il le pris dans ses bras et pleura. Drago ne pu faire un mouvement. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si des Mangemorts arrivaient, mais il ne vit que son directeur de maison qui posait un regard attristé sur la scène. C'est alors que le blond réagit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t'il. Pourquoi m'a t'il sauvé ?

-C'était son destin ! dit Rogue. Il fallait un sacrifice pour sauver le Survivant !

Drago reporta son regard sur Harry et son cœur se serra face à la détresse de celui-ci. Ronald Weasley venait de mourir en héros.

-Il n'avait pas à ce sacrifier ! répliqua Drago. Pas pour moi !

Et il s'effondra à son tour.

-Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen !

Séverus posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et dit :

-Non Drago ! Il a accomplit son rôle. A toi d'honorer sa mémoire à présent. Tu va devoir affronter ton Destin. Fais que son sacrifice n'ai pas été vain !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy versa des larmes pour quelqu'un. Il pris la main de Ron et fit une promesse silencieuse. Il vengerait sa mort ! Cette guerre prendrait fin rapidement, foi de Malfoy !


	20. De nouvelles souffrances

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je suppose que l'émotion est à son comble. Que de révélations ! Un noble sacrifice et une tension à couper au couteau ! Il est amusant de remarquer que la vie des héros semble toujours se dérouler à 100 à l'heure ! Comme si le reste du monde s'arrêtait pour se focaliser sur eux. C'est vrai, nous ne savons pas se que font les élèves de Poudlard, ni les autres professeurs, encore moins ce qu'il advient des Moldus. Pourtant, le monde continue d'évoluer à sa guise. Sept enfants sorciers viennent de naître et trois moldus sont morts dans un accident de voiture dans le quartier de Soho ! Le Musée de cire de Londres vient de faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle statue et le Parlement vient de voter une nouvelle loi sur l'immigration. Le jeune prince Andrew participe à une œuvre de charité et la presse à scandale vient de révéler de nouveaux potins sur la famille royale !

Bien sûr, je suis persuadée que ce qui vous tracasse est plutôt le sort de nos héros ! Allons donc voir du côté de notre courageuse Griffondor !

Hermione devait faire illusion encore un peu. L'homme à l'apparence de Sirius ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde de la supercherie ! Elle arbora donc son masque de veuve éplorée. Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Elle redoutait qu'il tente encore de la forcer à lui céder. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir simuler le plaisir à nouveau. Une image lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle chassa aussi vite. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à son amant. Séverus était sensé être mort.

Pourtant, elle ne cessait de vouloir être à ses côtés. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle l'aimait vraiment.

Cette relation n'avait rien de logique et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, elle reconnaissait que Séverus avait beaucoup des qualités qu'elle recherchait chez un partenaire. Il était honnête, loyal et digne de confiance. Il était intelligent et cultivé. Et même si son physique était un peu disgracieux, il ne manquait pas d'un certain charme. De plus, elle devait admettre qu'il avait été un amant attentionné. Bien sûr il faisait ce qu'ils avaient planifier pour leur plan, mais Hermione avait bien sentie qu'il y avait pris du plaisir et qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Peut-être que quand tout serait fini, ils devraient avoir une discussion sur leur relation.

Elle interrompit ses pensées quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle retint son souffle et fit semblant de dormir quand la poignée de la porte tourna.

Aïgon entra, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il put distinguer le corps de la jeune sorcière dans le lit. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et huma son parfum de vanille. Elle était si belle ! Pas autant que sa sœur, mais il devait admettre que la Lionne l'émouvait. Son corps juvénile était un délice et la fougue qu'elle tentait de refreiner avait de quoi enflammer les sens de n'importe quel homme.

Elle était digne de trôner au Panthéon des Dieux. Une envie douloureuse enflamma ses reins. La posséder était devenue une drogue. Il fit glisser ses mains avec douceur sur ses courbes généreuses. Appréciant chaque imperfection, salivant à l'idée de goûter la moindre parcelle de cette peau de pêche. Il arriva à ses cuisses, en tâtant l'intérieur doux comme de la soie. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'y goûter. De sa langue avide, il traça des sillons brûlants sur son aine. Malgré ses réticences, Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Bien qu'étant un monstre, cet homme savait y faire. Il s'approcha du bouton rosé et le titilla de sa langue. La jeune femme se cabra sous la caresse. Il s'empara de cette friandise avec avidité, le torturant tantôt avec ses dents, tantôt avec sa langue. Sentant le doux nectar de sa compagne, il introduisit un doigt puis deux et entama un mouvement de va et vient. Hermione gémit sous la douce torture. Il dévorait goûluement ce sexe brûlant, augmentant son mouvement au rythme des hanches de la jeune femme. Il lapa le nectar de sa jouissance et releva la tête. Elle haletait.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle détourna la tête. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Je vous hait ! dit-elle.

-Peut-être ! répliqua-t'il. Pourtant tu ne déteste pas ce que je vient de te faire.

-Vos mains et votre langue sont expertes, je l'avoue. Mais même si mon corps réagit favorablement, mon esprit lui vous vomit !

-Je me moque de ton esprit, petite fille ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il sera mien comme ton corps.

-Je préfère encore la mort !

-Je ne crois pas ! Tu m'appartient à présent ! Ton amant de pacotille est mort ainsi que ton ami. Bientôt tu sera ma déesse et plus rien n'aura d'importance à part le plaisir !

-De quel ami parlez-vous ?

-Ton ami rouquin. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le Testis Fatum et Potter !

-Ron ! Ron est mort ?

Hermione repoussa le monstre loin d'elle et versa des larmes de honte. Elle venait de jouir sous les mains de l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Ron qui l'avait toujours protégé, Ron qui l'aimait en secret, Ron qui l'avait quitté !

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla t'elle. Comment as tu pu ? Il était innocent !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Cet imbécile s'est mit tout seul dans cette situation. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas souffert ! ricana Aïgon.

Hermione se jeta sur lui et tenta de l'étrangler. Mais il était trop fort. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais ses efforts ne firent qu'attirer le désir de l'homme. Il la plaqua contre le matelas et la pénétra avec violence. Elle hurla de rage et de douleur. Pris de folie, il la pilonna sauvagement, sourd à ses cris et jouit avec un cri animal. Il se détacha de sa victime, lui lança un regard de dédain et dit :

-Tu es mienne, ne l'oublie jamais ! Si tu tente encore de me résister, je te ferait souffrir mille morts !

La jeune fille se recroquevilla et exprima sa douleur dans un torrent de larmes. L'homme la regarda avec satisfaction et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, Hermione se redressa et ricana d'un air mauvais.

-Tu crois vraiment être le plus fort ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Pauvre fou ! Tu es déjà mort et tu ne le sais même pas !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de laver toute trace de ce monstre.

Séverus, Harry et Drago venaient de revenir au château avec le corps de Ron. Les deux Serpentards laissèrent le survivant avec son ami. Rogue posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son élève.

-Weasley a eu beaucoup de courage ! Je l'admire !

Drago renifla et dans un mouvement de colère, frappa le mur de son poing.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi qu'il l'a fait mais pour Potter ! Cela mis à part, ne te dénigre pas ainsi, Drago. Si Weasley jugeait que tu méritais de vivre, sois en reconnaissant et fait lui honneur ! Ton rôle est déterminant dans cette guerre. Il y aura malheureusement des pertes, c'est ainsi, mais elles ne doivent pas être inutiles ! Par sa mort, il nous a donner le moyen de vaincre. Potter a besoin de toi, pas seulement pour combattre mais aussi pour surmonter cette perte. Il est temps que tu prouve que tu es digne de confiance !

Drago posa un regard surpris sur Rogue. Jamais il n'aurais imaginé que cet homme puisse être si juste dans ses paroles. Il pensa à Harry et eu honte. A cause de lui son meilleur ami venait de mourir.

-Je n'en suis pas digne, Professeur. Harry va me haïr pour la mort de Weasley ! Je ne peux rien faire pour atténuer sa douleur.

-Alors fait lui part de la tienne ! Sois son ami et dis lui ce que tu ressent !

-Je ne sais pas comment faire ! J'ai du réprimer trop longtemps mes sentiments !

-Fais ce que tu peux, Drago et laisse Potter faire le reste.

Séverus resserra son étreinte et laissa le jeune homme. Drago resta un instant immobile et se décida à rejoindre le Survivant. Une fois près de lui, son cœur se serra. Harry s'accrochait au corps de son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il pleurait en silence, mais sa souffrance était déchirante. Drago s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Je te jure, Harry que je le vengerais ! Ce monstre va payer !

Harry se retourna vers lui et doucement dit :

-S'il te plais, Drago, dis son prénom.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-le, rien qu'une fois. Tu le lui dois bien.

Alors le Serpentard s'approcha du corps du rouquin, pris de nouveau sa main et dit :

-Merci, Ron de ton sacrifice ! Je te promet sur ma vie que je ferais tout pour que ton acte ne soit pas inutile. Je ne t'oublierais pas Ronald Weasley !

-Merci ! dit Herry avec gratitude en posant à son tour la main sur celle du blond. Merci pour ta promesse.

Les deux homme restèrent ainsi, liés dans une même douleur et une même rage.

Séverus referma lentement la porte avec un sourire triste. Non personne n'oublierait Ronald Weasley ! Il se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements en ayant une pensée pour cette douce Molly. Que Merlin la préserve d'une autre perte !


	21. Hommage

Il faisait un froid glacial. Le vent soulevait les dernières feuilles de l'automne. Une foule vêtue de noir se tenait dans un silence religieux face à un bloc de marbre immaculé.

Une femme rousse secouée de sanglots silencieux était assise sur l'unique chaise placée dans cette assemblée. D'autres tête rousses se tenaient près d'elle, le visage marqué par la peine. Un homme doté d'une longue barbe, faisait face à cette foule. Le visage grave et attristé.

-Nous sommes ici réunis pour rendre un ultime hommage à un jeune homme exceptionnel. Il a donné sa vie pour que nous puissions vaincre les Ténèbres. C'était un être d'une très grande bonté et d'une loyauté sans faille. Un fils aimant, un frère protecteur et un ami dévoué. Il aura su marquer le cœur de tous par ses pitreries et sa touchante maladresse. Nos cœurs saignent de cette immense perte

Que chacun se souvienne de ses colères douces amères, de sa gourmandise et de sa gentillesse avec tendresse ! Que son sacrifice ne soit jamais oublié ! Son âme est en chacun de nous, et nous guide sur le chemin de la paix ! Ce jeune homme au cœur pur restera à jamais un symbole de courage, digne de sa maison et le héros d'une génération en attente d'un monde meilleur !

Que son nom soit dans chacune de vos bouche comme un cri de révolte et de promesse d'avenir !

Nous ne t'oublierons jamais Ronald Weasley ! Que la paix soit avec toi !

Dumbledore laissa échapper une larme et tendant sa baguette vers le bloc de marbre grava ces mots en lettres d'or :

Ronald Weasley,

Héros à jamais dans nos cœurs !

Que Merlin dans sa bienveillance t'accueille en Avalon la mythique !

Un Griffondor dont le courage n'avait d'égal que celui de Godric !

Quand tous le monde eu rendu son dernier hommage et que le silence se mit à régner en ses lieux, un oiseau au plumage flamboyant se posa sur la tombe blanche et entama son chant. Il versa une unique larme et disparut dans la nuit.

Ronald Weasley reposait pour l'éternité près du Lac Noir, près du château de ses premiers amours et de la naissance de la plus formidable des amitié !

Chers lecteurs, ayons une petite pensée pour lui qui à su élever l'héroïsme à son paroxysme !


	22. La mort dans l'âme

Un homme était assit dans la pénombre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Les derniers soubresauts du feu crépitaient lentement dans l'âtre. Un silence étouffant régnait dans la pièce lui conférant une atmosphère funèbre. Seul le vent au dehors tentait de se faire entendre.

L'homme senti une présence derrière lui, mais ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et demanda :

-C'est fait ?

-Oui ! souffla la présence. Cela ne devrait plus être long à présent !

-Tu sais pour ton ami ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit !

L'homme se retourna alors et fit face à la présence.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione !

-Ne le sois pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Je sais mais je ne cesse de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose !

Hermione se rapprocha et se mettant à sa hauteur, l'enlaça.

-Il connaissait les risques, il a fait son choix ! Nous ne pouvons que le respecter, même si nos cœurs saignent !

Séverus resserra son étreinte et huma le parfum enivrant de sa compagne.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit ! gemit-il. N'y retourne pas !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Séverus. Merlin sait que je préfèrerais mille fois être dans tes bras, mais il y va du succès de la mission !

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, m'aime-tu ?

Elle lui fit un sourire triste, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Toi et moi savons que nous n'en avons pas le droit, pas maintenant !

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

Le regard de Séverus était si douloureux, qu'elle passa sa main sur son visage blafard.

-Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ?

Il baissa les yeux et pris sa main.

-La Paix ! souffla-t'il.

Harry était dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il recherchait la solitude. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Drago dans l'ombre. Celui-ci observait le Survivant avec tristesse. Il souhaitait tellement soulager sa peine, mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait alléger sa souffrance. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant. Le cœur du Serpentard se serra à la vue du visage ravagé de larmes de Harry, que la lune éclairait de ses rayons laiteux. Il était l'image même du petit garçon perdu. Ce sentiment, Drago ne le connaissait que trop bien. Nombre de fois, il s'était réfugié loin de son père, après que celui-ci lui ait donné une leçon à sa façon.

Il se rapprocha lentement du Griffondor.

-Tout cela n'a pas de sens ! murmura Harry. Pourquoi faut-il que se soit toujours les meilleurs qui meurent ?

-Je ne sait pas ! répondit le blond. C'est peut-être le moyen que la Vie a trouver pour nous mettre à l'épreuve ! Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut expliquer !

-Pourquoi es-tu monté ici ?

-Je pensais bien te trouver là ! Je voulais m'assurer que… enfin, que tu…

-Que je ne fasse pas de bêtise ! Rassure-toi, je ne comptait pas me suicider !

-Non, ce n'est pas… Drago soupira. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, c'est tout.

-Merci ! Rogue a des nouvelles de Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je comptait me rendre chez lui tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva. Arrivant à la hauteur de Drago, il dit:

-Je viens avec toi !

Les deux hommes quittèrent la tour et se dirigèrent vers les cachots en silence. Pas besoin de mot, ils se comprenaient. Un autre lien venait de se créer entre les deux anciens ennemis.

Dans son Château, Aïgon se sentait mal. Une sourde douleur enflait par vagues dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et rien ne semblait soulager cette douleur.

Une nouvelle vague plus forte que les précédentes, le déchira de part en part. Il trembla violemment et toussa. Il porta la main à sa bouche et horrifié, remarqua du sang sur ses doigts.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de se relever, qu'une autre quinte de toux le secoua. Manquant d'air, il perdit connaissance.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hermione souriait.

-Dors bien, car ça ne fait que commencer !

Son sourire se transforma en rictus cruel et elle laissa échapper un rire dément. Oui, son tourment ne faisait que commencer. Il allait goûter aux flammes de l'Enfer !


	23. Cauchemar

Il semblait flotter. Le vent caressait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et sut qu'il rêvait. Il volait au-dessus de la campagne anglaise. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Enivré par cette folle liberté, il zigzaguait parmi les arbres, s'éleva vers les nuages et piqua vers le sol comme un oiseau de proie. C'était ça être un oiseau ? Il se mit à envier ces volatiles stupides de pouvoir faire tout cela. Son périple sembla durer une éternité, puis son attention fut attirée par des voix au loin. De ses yeux perçants, il distingua un petit hameau au nord de sa position. Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes. Il décida de s'y rendre.

Quand il arriva près des voix, il se posa sur un toit, de manière à avoir un bon angle de vue.

La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Une ombre noire se tenait face à une jeune femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tant par son charme que par l'aura de danger qui émanait d'elle. En regardant bien, il reconnut la Miss je sais tout des Griffondors. Il tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre la conversation.

-J'ai fait de toi une déesse ! Tu as tout ce que tu peux désirer et tu tente encore de me résister ! dit l'ombre.

-Tout ce que je peux désirer ? Tu m'as pris ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur ! Tu as fais de ma vie un cimetière, et tu crois encore que je devrai t'être reconnaissante ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre de cruauté ! Je te hais!!!

-Ton corps lui m'appartient! Vous êtes toutes les mêmes, vous les femmes ! Jamais satisfaites, toujours à vouloir plus sans rien donner ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerais !

-Plutôt mourir !!!

-Soit, si tel est ton désir ! Meurs !!!

La jeune femme s'écroula au sol et son corps se contorsionna de douleur. Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge, bientôt rejoint par un autre :

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

Séverus se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur et son cœur battant douloureusement dans la poitrine. Il observa les alentours pour voir la jeune femme, mais il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant un goût amer dans la gorge lui dit que c'était bien plus que cela. Il devait la sortir de là ! Hermione allait mourir, il en était persuadé. Les sensations étaient bien trop réelles pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve.

La veille, il lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait, mais il ne lui avait pas révélé ses propres sentiments. Il est vrai qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre que quelqu'un ait pu le toucher aussi profondément, mais il l'aimait sans aucun doute. Quel idiot ! Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle devait mourir sans le savoir ! Il devait la sauver !

Il se leva précipitamment, s'habilla et sorti en direction des appartements des Préfets en chef.

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau, il donna le mot de passe et alla frapper à la porte de Drago. Il du s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que celui-ci n'ouvre. Les cheveux en bataille et le visage marqué par la fatigue, le jeune homme grogna :

-Professeur ! Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure ?

-Je dois vous parler, à toi et Potter ! C'est important !

-Ca ne peux pas attendre demain ? demanda Drago dans un bâillement.

-Non !

Le jeune homme souffla.

-Harry dort dans la chambre d'Hermione. Je vais le chercher. Attendez-nous dans le salon.

Quand le blond entra dans la chambre de la Préfète, il y trouva Harry dormant d'un sommeil agité. Il s'approcha lentement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Griffondor.

-Harry! chuchota-t'il. Réveille-toi. Rogue veut nous parler, ça a l'air important!

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et eu un léger mouvement de recul à la vue de Drago penché au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de te le dire ! Rogue veut nous voir ! Il semble plutôt inquiet !

-Ok ! Va-y, j'arrive dans une minute.

Le Serpentard laissa Harry se réveiller et s'habiller. Il repassa par sa chambre afin de mettre aussi une tenue correcte. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir.

Une fois présentables, les deux garçons rejoignirent leur professeur dans le salon. Celui-ci était assit dans un fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains. Confortablement installés à leur tour, les deux élèves attendirent que l'homme se décide à parler.

S'apercevant de leur présence, Séverus se tourna vers eux et dit :

-J'ai fait un rêve, Hermione est en grand danger ! Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, mais comme une intuition. C'était comme si une part d'elle m'appelait au secours. Elle ne peut pas rester la-bas plus longtemps. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, elle n'a donc pas de raison de risquer plus sa vie ! J'ai besoin de vous deux pour la sortir de là ! Je vous préviens, c'est très risqué ! Notre ennemi est puissant et sans pitié ! Il y a une forte probabilité que nous y laissions nos vies, mais je ne peux pas rester ici la sachant en danger de mort !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent. Ce fut Harry qui pris la parole le premier.

-Je peux vous poser une question, Professeur ? C'est important pour moi !

L'homme acquiesça de la tête.

-Vous aimez Hermione tant que ça, que vous soyez près à perdre la vie pour elle ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais je dois savoir avant de décider de vous aider !

-Oui, Potter ! Je l'aime à ce point ! Je suis bien incapable de vous l'expliquer, mais elle m'est devenue plus précieuse que ma vie !

-Pas besoin d'essayer, Professeur. Je sais à quel point Hermione peux susciter des sentiments forts. Ron était fol amoureux d'elle et moi-même, je lui porte un amour fraternel inconditionnel ! Elle a ce je ne sais quoi de bouleversant qui vous touche au plus profond de l'âme. Je suis avec vous, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Drago, tu nous suis ?

Le blond passa de Harry à Rogue et décela en eux une telle détermination qu'il en fut admiratif. Il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point l'amour pouvait susciter une telle abnégation cher autrui. Il voulait connaître ce sentiment qui paraissait si puissant.

-Je te suivrai, Harry ! Je ne connais pas Granger comme toi, mais je l'admire pour son courage et sa force. Et puis grâce à elle j'ai pu échapper à Voldemort et à une vie que je haïssais ! Sans compter que j'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir !

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Dès à présent !

Les trois hommes gonflés à bloc se dirigèrent vers le parc et Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner !

Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre !

Hermione ne dormait que d'un œil. Elle restait attentive aux bruits près de sa porte. Aïgon avait repris connaissance, elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements de douleur. Elle jubilait en imaginant son incompréhension quand à ce qui lui arrivait. La fin était proche, mais elle devait rester sur ses gardes car il n'était pas encore assez faible. Il pouvait encore la tuer. Elle fut soudain envahit par un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si un événement inconnu allait tout faire capoter ! Elle ne devait pas échouer !

-Merlin ! souffla-t'elle. Faites que tout se passe bien !

Au château, Dumbledore au courant des projets de Séverus, appela l'Ordre du Phénix afin de lui prêter main forte. Tout se jouerait cette nuit !


	24. Vision et Incertitudes

Il y a des moments ou on aimerait que le temps s'arrête ! Vous voyez, ces instants de bonheur qui filent si vite ! Ou encore cette seconde qui aurait pu tout changer, si on avait fait un autre choix ! Mais le temps avance inexorablement, sans possibilité de retour en arrière ! Nos héros en ont tous un jour, fait la douloureuse expérience. Changer juste un moment :

=Celui ou Séverus à fait le choix de suivre Voldemort.

=Celui ou Drago a préféré baisser la tête face à son père.

=Celui ou Harry s'est précipité au Ministère.

Pour Hermione, cet instant n'est pas encore arrivé. Et c'est là que le sort est cruel ! Si elle savait ce que je sais, il est évident qu'elle ne se précipiterait pas vers la catastrophe ! Vous aurez beau crier, taper sur vos écrans, le moment venu elle ne vous entendra pas ! Et moi qui sais tout, je ne pourrais pas influencer son choix. Je ne suis que celle qui raconte, en aucun cas je ne dois intervenir.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela ? C'est simple, pour que vous compreniez que la Fatalité ne peut être contrée ! Vous vous doutez qu'il va advenir quelque chose de terrible, malgré tout, le sachant, vous ne pourrez l'éviter ! C'est la triste expérience que va vivre l'un de nos héros. Il ne pourra rien faire !

En parlant de nos héros, voyons ce qu'il se passe de leur côté !!!

Ginny ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle était retournée au Terrier après les obsèques de Ron afin de soutenir sa mère. La pauvre Molly était inconsolable, au point que sa fille se chargeait de la maison et de ses hommes. Plongée dans un profond désarroi, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Mais ce qui tenait Ginny éveillée n'était pas l'état de sa mère. Non c'était quelque chose de plus profond, comme une sorte de malaise. Un sentiment de peur qui la glaçait au plus profond de son cœur. Tout autour d'elle lui criait qu'un événement terrible allait se produire. Elle tentait en vain de décoder les signes, mais c'était peine perdue ! Pourtant son angoisse était bien réelle.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, prendre un thé, histoire de se détendre et de réfléchir. Au moment ou elle versa de l'eau dans la bouilloire, elle fut prise de nausée. Son corps se mit à trembler et elle du s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche et elle sentit une odeur de mort. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et fut frappée d'images violentes : Le feu, des corps ensanglantés, un visage les yeux révulsés. Des hurlements déchirèrent ses oreilles. Elle inspira un bon coup et tout s'arrêta. Elle regarda autours d'elle, elle se trouvait bien dans sa cuisine et la bouilloire gisait à ses pieds. Elle fut frappée d'horreur quand elle s'aperçue que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui s'en échappait, mais du sang. Elle perdit connaissance et s'affala sur le sol.

Séverus, Harry et Drago s'apprêtaient à transplaner quand une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa. Il ne purent rien faire pour y échapper. Ils sentirent comme un picotement au niveau de la nuque, puis plus rien. Le noir total.

Drago sentit un horrible mal de tête le frapper au moment ou il reprit connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une salle aux murs si blancs que la lumière s'y reflétait puissamment. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'y habituer. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit la jeune femme la plus magnifique qu'il eut jamais rencontré. Ses cheveux d'or tombant en cascade encadraient un visage parfait de féminité. Son regard lapis-lazuli le fixa d'un air amusé.

-Te voilà enfin réveillé ! dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ? demande-t'il en se relevant.

-Je suis Kara ! Tu es dans le palais de la Princesse Illéa, souveraine du peuple Lumens !

-Où sont les autres ? demanda-t'il s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Tes amis ne sont pas loin. Mon père m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. C'est l'intendant de la Princesse, Urion. Je vais te conduire auprès de tes amis, ils doivent se trouver dans la salle du trône. Mais avant tu dois te préparer !

-Me préparer ?

-Oui, tu ne peux pas te présenter à la Princesse ainsi. Il y a un protocole à respecter. Même si sa Majesté n'y est pas très attachée, les Anciens y tiennent. Suis-moi !

-Attends ! Nous ne devrions pas être ici ! Notre amie est en danger !

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir attaquer Aïgon ? De toute façon, votre amie ne craint rien, elle est bien la seule à pouvoir se défendre face à lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense Rogue ! Il a fait un rêve où ce monstre la tuait !

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

-Ce rêve lui à été envoyé par Aïgon, c'est un piège. Allez, viens, la Princesse ne doit pas attendre ! Elle vous expliquera tout !

Drago dut se résoudre à la suivre. Toutefois, il en profita pour la détailler. Elle avait la taille fine et de longues jambes. Son port était altier et sa tenue pareille à une fine armure lui conférait une allure de noble guerrière. Comme sentant son regard, Kara s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il baissa les yeux.

-Vous êtes étonnant, vous les mortels. Votre vie est si courte et pourtant vous n'hésitez pas à la mettre en danger !

-Il y a parfois des causes qui valent la peine de tout risquer !

-Comme quoi ?

-La Liberté, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ou encore l'Amour !

Elle lui fit le plus électrisant des sourire. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Puis elle reprit son chemin. C'est troublé qu'il la suivit.

L'ordre du Phénix était réuni chez Rosemerta. Ils étaient près à transplaner vers le Manoir de Aïgon, dont ils connaissaient la position grâce à Shacklebolt, quand Dumbledore leva la main.

-Attendez ! Arthur, nous devons aller au Terrier ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave !

-C'est Molly ? demanda Weasley.

-Non, je ne crois pas!

Ils s'empressèrent de transplaner au Terrier. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, ils y trouvèrent Ginny étendue sur le sol.

-Ma chérie ! s'écria Arthur en se précipitant vers elle. Réveille-toi !

Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour et observa la jeune fille. De sa baguette, il tenta un diagnostique.

-Je crains mon ami que votre fille soit dans un profond coma !

-Nous devons aller à Sainte Mangouste ! paniqua le père.

-Non ! Son coma semble dut à la magie. Sybille à eu la même chose il y a quelques années. Tout indique que Ginny a eu une vision prophétique ! Il faut la mettre dans son lit. La seule chose à faire, c'est attendre en espérant qu'elle reviendra.

Arthur Weasley posa un regard triste sur sa fille. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur sa famille ? En croisant le regard du vieux sage, il avait comprit que cette affaire était très sérieuse et que sa fille chérie était en grand danger. Il la transporta dans sa chambre. Tonks resta près d'elle et lui rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

-Qu'allons nous faire pour les autres ? demanda Rémus.

-Ils ne sont pas en danger pour l'instant ! répondit le vieil homme. La priorité est la jeune Ginny ! Si elle passe la nuit, elle aura de grandes chance de s'en sortir, sinon…

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer !

Nos trois héros étaient réunis dans la salle du trône. Ils avaient revêtu la tenue des Lumens. Une fine armure, proche de celle de Kara. Argent pour les Serpentards et Or pour Harry.

Drago ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il était subjugué par sa beauté et l'aura de pureté qui émanait d'elle. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps, son cœur s'arrêta pour repartir au triple galop. Ses mains était moites. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Perturbé, il ne vit pas la Princesse Illéa entrer dans la salle et les saluer.

-Mes amis, bienvenus dans mon royaume ! J'ai de graves nouvelles à vous apprendre. Il semblerait que la menace soit bien plus grande que ce que nous le pensions !

Elle fixa Séverus de son regard. Un frisson de terreur le parcouru. Hermione !!!


	25. Une mort douloureuse

Cela faisait une heure que Tonks veillait Ginny, quand la jeune fille s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle fut pris de tremblements et agitait les bras comme si elle se battait contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Tonks tenta de la calmer quand un cri déchirant s'échappa de la gorge de la rouquine.

Dumbledore et Arthur se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Le vieil homme s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'était soudain calmée.

-Armageddon. Souffla-t'elle d'une voix d'outre tombe. Puis elle expira et resta immobile.

-GINNY !!!! cria son père. Mais la pauvre enfant ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

L'assemblée pleura en silence tandis qu'Arthur berçait son enfant dans ses bras, répétant :

-Réveille-toi mon cœur ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune Griffondor alla rejoindre son frère. Mais elle avait laissé un message. Un simple mot qui pouvait déterminer l'issue du combat !

-Hermione ! rugit Rogue. Elle est en danger !

-Calmez-vous mon ami ! dit Illéa d'une voix apaisante. Pour le moment elle ne craint rien. Je sais pour votre rêve. Il vous a été envoyé par mon frère, il sait que vous êtes en vie.

-C'est impossible ! clama le Serpentard.

-Si ! Et depuis le début. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer ! Heureusement pour nous il ne sait rien de la mission de votre compagne ! Il ne lui fera donc aucun mal pour l'instant. Il a besoin d'elle et tant qu'elle jouera le jeu, tout ira bien.

-Sauf votre respect, Altesse ! Ma compagne comme vous dites, doit endurer un sort peu enviable par votre faute ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse entre les mains de ce monstre une seconde de plus !

Séverus s'était levé et tremblait de rage. Urion s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait apaisante, mais néanmoins ferme.

-Je comprend votre colère et la Princesse aussi, mais l'enjeu est à présent bien plus important ! Votre monde tout entier est en grand danger.

-Comment cela ? demanda Harry.

-Aïgon a fait appel à des forces maléfiques puissantes ! répondit Kara. Il a invoqué un démon supérieur, Manock. Ce démon a le pouvoir de faire de la planète un immense brasier ! Les humains le nomme Armageddon, La Fin !

-Mais il est malade ! s'exclama Drago.

-Mon frère n'a rien à perdre ! Son esprit est déviant, il n'a aucune morale et encore moins de bon sens ! Il pourrait se faire détruire et malgré tout… Nous devons l'arrêter avant que le démon ne prenne corps. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une ombre, mais s'il devait devenir matériel nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour le détruire.

-Hermione le sais ? demanda Séverus nullement calmé.

-Non ! Et nous ne le savons que parce qu'un oracle l'a vu il y a environs une heure. La pauvre y a perdu la vie. Déplora la Princesse.

-Un oracle ! Quel oracle ? demanda Harry.

-Une jeune fille humaine ! dit Urion. Une sorcière de seize ans. Nous ne savons rien d'autre à part son nom : Ginny Weasley.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur Harry. L'air dans ses poumons vint à manquer. Son esprit semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Cependant, Séverus l'avait vu vaciller et s'était empressé de le soutenir. Drago était figé de stupeur. La petite Weasley ! Morte ! Il regarda Harry et fut frappé par une image, comme une révélation. Elle était la petite ami du brun depuis l'année dernière.

Il se mit à trembler d'horreur, incapable de parler.

Tout à coups le silence fut brusquement interrompu par un hurlement d'animal blessé :

-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NONNNN ! PAS GINNY !!! Par Merlin ! Dites moi que c'est faux ! Pas ma Ginny !

Le jeune homme se tenait à Séverus comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hurlant, pleurant. Rogue était figé dans une expression de totale incompréhension. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Une enfant, ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Son cœur se serra en pensant à Molly. Cruel sort que de perdre deux enfants coup sur coup. Il porta son attention sur le visage ravagé de douleur de Potter. Le jeune homme était anéantit. Un profond sentiment de compassion s'empara du sévère professeur. Il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et versa quelque larmes amères.

Kara comprenant la situation s'approcha de Drago. Elle pris sa main. Il tourna son visage vers elle, ses yeux gris chargés de larmes.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t'elle. C'est ma mère qui a reçu son message. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait senti son amour pour un jeune homme, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour ton ami.

-Pour… Pourquoi ? hoqueta le blond.

-Je ne sais pas. Déplora la jeune femme.

-Harry ! dit-il dans un murmure, et il pleura pour son ami.

De son côté, Hermione n'était pas tranquille. Elle avait entendu du bruit dans le manoir, comme si de nombreuses personnes s'y trouvaient. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea en silence vers le grand salon. Au détours d'un couloir, elle aperçu un Mangemort. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ses hommes s'étaient ralliés à Aïgon. Elle le suivi sans se faire voir. Il entra dans le grand salon. Elle se cacha dans un renfoncement de mur, à l'abris des regards.

De nombreux Mangemorts se trouvaient face à Aïgon. Celui-ci, très pale, s'adressa à l'assemblée noire.

-Chers fidèles ! Le grand moment est bientôt arrivé ! Quand le Grand Manock aura retrouvé toute sa puissance, il éveillera la Déesse et nous mettrons ce monde à feu et à sang ! Votre Maître sera vengé et nous règnerons sur tous ces mortels inférieurs ! Soyez prêts !

-Gloire au Seigneur Aïgon ! scandèrent les Mangemorts.

Hermione était pétrifiée. Elle devait prévenir Séverus. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à un plan d'action, inconsciente du fait que le monstre avait senti sa présence. Il jubilait déjà, pensant à sa prochaine victoire sur elle et sur le monde. Oui, plus rien ne saurait contrarier ses plans !


	26. Souffrance et Amour naissant

Harry était prostré sur le lit d'une chambre dans laquelle Rogue l'avait emmené après sa crise. L'ancien Mangemort était resté à ses côtés, dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait rien tenté pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il savait trop bien qu'il devait en passer par-là avant de reprendre le dessus. Il avait vécu cette expérience après la mort de sa mère. Cela remontait à si loin à présent, mais la détresse de Potter avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire. Il lui avait fallu une semaine avant de s'alimenter à nouveau et près de deux mois pour prononcer un mot. Il espérait néanmoins que le jeune homme se remettrait un peu plus vite, on était en guerre.

Ses pensées dévièrent tout naturellement vers Hermione. Illéa lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas. Pensait-elle à lui ? L'appelait-elle à son secours ? Comme il voulait la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant ! Fatigué de sa nuit trop courte, il sombra dans le sommeil avec pour seule image le visage de son amante. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme dans le lit, près de lui.

Harry était perdu dans un rêve. Trop choqué par la nouvelle de la mort de Ginny, il s'était réfugié dans des souvenirs heureux des moments passés avec elle : leur première rencontre au Terrier où elle avait rougit comme une pivoine, quand il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Tom Jédusor, leur premier baiser dans la salle commune après le match de Quiddich. Il ne savait plus exactement à qu'elle moment elle avait cessé d'être seulement la sœur de Ron pour devenir la fille qu'il aimait, mais il savait que ce baiser avait été une révélation. Durant l'été, il était venu passer le reste des vacances dans sa seconde famille, les Weasley. Lui et Ginny avaient passé de longues soirées à discuter et à s'embrasser. Souvent dérangés par Ron qui jouait les frères faussement protecteurs, ils avaient trouvé une cachette dans le grenier, loin des regards indiscrets. Ils n'avaient pas franchi le pas, elle n'était pas prête, mais n'avaient pas été avares de caresses et câlins. Quels merveilleux moments cela avait été !

Il se trouva soudain dans le parc de Poudlard, Ginny était au bord du Lac Noir. Sa chevelure flamboyante soulevée par une douce brise. Le jour couchant lui conférait une aura digne d'un ange. Merlin, qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Elle se retourna vers lui, ses grands yeux emplis de larmes.

-Pardonne-moi Harry ! souffla-t'elle. J'aurais tant aimé vieillir à tes côtés.

-Mais nous pouvons le faire ! dit-il tendrement.

-Non, mon Amour ! C'est impossible à présent !

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes ensembles. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, Harry. Nous sommes dans ton rêve. Tu dois te réveiller, le monde à besoin de toi.

-Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas te quitter !

-Pourtant il le faut, mon Amour ! Je ne suis pas réelle, tu dois l'accepter. Mais sache que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Retourne auprès des vivants, moi je ne suis plus qu'une ombre sur ton cœur. Ne m'oublie pas, sois fort et surtout, survis ! Promet-le moi !

-Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi. Pleura-t'il. Je me moque des vivants, tu n'en fais plus partie ! Si c'est ici le Paradis, ce n'est pas désagréable !

-Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve et tu dois te réveiller à présent. Adieu, je t'aime ! Réveille-toi !

Le paysage devint flou et la jeune fille commença à disparaître.

-NON ! Ginny, ne pars pas !

-Réveille-toi !

Il ne restait d'elle qu'une ombre. Harry cria vers elle :

-JE T'AIME !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir Rogue penché sur lui, l'air inquiet. Il se mit alors à pleurer.

-Je l'ai vu ! dit-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai vu ma Ginny !

Séverus le pris dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant.

-Elle voulait te faire ses adieux, Harry. Dit-il doucement. C'est ce que font les anges.

De son côté, Drago était triste pour son ami. A cause de leur lien, il ressentait toute sa souffrance. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la petite Weasley, mais il savait que s'était une fille douce et réfléchie. Elle était toujours souriante et à l'écoute de ses camarades.

-C'est injuste ! dit-il. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir !

Kara, qui jusque là s'était tenue en retrait, s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

-Je sais. Dit-elle doucement. Personne ne devrait subir cela !

Drago se dégagea et la fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu es immortelle !

Elle fut blessée par ces paroles.

-Nous ne sommes pas éternels, Drago ! Nous pouvons mourir ! Pas de vieillesse, mais au combat ! J'ai perdu mon frère dans la guerre contre les Ténébrions ! Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime !

Drago eu honte tout à coup ! Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi, mais je suis si furieux. Mon ami a le cœur déchiré et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! C'est tellement frustrant !

Kara pris son visage dans ses mains et le força à croiser son regard.

-Reste à ses côtés, pas besoin de parler. Il saura que tu es là pour l'épauler et t'en sera reconnaissant. Crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup pour un être qui souffre de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul.

-Merci ! dit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Merci, Kara !

Alors, elle approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard avec une infinie douceur. D'abord surpris par ce geste, il se laissa faire. Puis prenant conscience qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur sa nuque ; il l'a pris par la taille et approfondit le baiser. Il joua avec ses lèvres au goût de miel, demandant silencieusement la permission de franchir la barrière de ses dents. La langue de Kara caressa la sienne en un ballet enivrant. Le temps s'arrêta pour ces deux enfants pris dans la fièvre du désir. Leurs mains se cherchaient mutuellement, voulant sentir la peau de l'autre.

-Tu… tenta Drago en reprenant son souffle.

-Chuuuut ! souffla-t'elle en l'attirant à elle.

Ce fut leurs corps qui se dirent tout, en une danse sensuelle et passionnée. Chaque parcelle de peau était marquée par un baiser. En peu de temps, chacun décoda les réactions de l'autre à ses caresses. Leur union fut une véritable osmose.

Hermione était désemparée. Voilà une heure qu'elle tentait de rentrer en liaison télépathique avec Séverus, sans succès. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Si seulement elle l'avait écouté l'autre soir et qu'elle était restée avec lui. Son angoisse augmenta quand elle sentit une présence invisible dans la pièce.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t'elle anxieuse. Montrez-vous !

Un vent glacial se leva soudainement.

-Il avait raison ! dit une voix inhumaine. Ton pouvoir est puissant ! Je comprends qu'il veuille faire de toi une Déesse !

-Dites-moi qui vous êtes ! répliqua-t'elle, prête à attaquer.

-Je suis le démon Manock ! Je ne peux me montrer à toi, je ne suis pas encore matériel ! Mais très bientôt, grâce à ton aide, je ferais partie des vivants.

-Comment ça, grâce à mon aide ?

-C'est simple, tu me donneras la vie, tu seras ma mère mortelle !

-Dans tes rêves mon coco ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas comme ça !

-Désolé, ma Déesse, tu n'as plus le choix ! La conception est en route, je vais à présent prendre possession de l'embryon que tu porte !

-Comment ? Mais…

Soudain une impression de froid envahit la jeune femme. Une ombre s'approcha de son ventre et s'introduit en elle. Elle hurla de douleur et s'évanouit. Aïgon entra dans la chambre. Il la porta sur le lit et passant sa main sur ses cheveux, dit :

-Dors ma Princesse ! Sois fière, car tu va mettre au monde un Dieu !

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Echec et Mat, Illéa !

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut. Il s'aperçut qu'il était seul, Kara avait disparu ne laissant que son parfum sur l'oreiller. Il ne se préoccupa nullement de ce détail, bien trop troublé par sa vision. Hermione était en danger. Elle se trouvait dans une salle immense, allongée sur une sorte d'autel. La souffrance marquait son visage. Des femmes voilées se pressaient autours d'elle. Soudain un cri retentit, celui d'un nouveau-né. Hermione hurla :

-NON ! Tuer-le ! C'est un monstre ! Tuer-le !

Cette vision faisait froid dans le dos. Il devait impérativement en parler à Rogue et Harry. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier.

Kara était dans les jardins, songeuse. Urion, qui l'observait depuis quelques instants, la rejoignit.

-Qu'y a t'il, mon enfant ? Tu semble troublée ! Est-ce à cause de ce jeune mortel ?

-Comme toujours, Père, tu sais lire en moi comme en un livre ouvert ! dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Ressentirais-tu des sentiments pour ce jeune homme ?

-Je le crains !

Urion soupira et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

-Est-ce réparable ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, Père !

-Mon enfant, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais tu sais ce qu'il en coûte d'aimer un mortel. Pourras-tu l'affronter ?

La jeune Lumens releva un regard chargé d'émotions sur son père.

-Je l'aime ! Rien ne pourra défaire cela. Quoi qu'il advienne, je suis prête à tout subir pour lui !

-Si c'est ton choix, que Mère Nature t'accorde sa protection ! Tu as ma bénédiction.

-Merci, Père ! Elle enlaça fortement l'homme qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Séverus et harry discutaient depuis un certain temps sur la situation et en particulier à propos du Démon.

-Si seulement nous savions de quelle façon il doit s'y prendre pour devenir matériel, nous pourrions intervenir avant ! s'exclama Séverus.

-Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! répliqua Harry.

-Moi je crois le savoir ! Drago venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je viens d'avoir une vision. Ca ne va pas vous plaire !


	27. Interrogations

Nos héros étaient réunis dans la salle du Trône avec Illéa et Urion. Drago venait de leur faire part de sa vision. Harry était troublé, la Princesse songeuse et Séverus paraissait désemparé ! Mais le sentiment prédominant était l'effarement.

Ce fut Urion qui brisa le lourd silence.

-Pensez-vous qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour intervenir sur la conception ?

-Malheureusement, je le crains ! dit Drago. Ma connexion émotionnelle avec Granger est de plus en plus forte au fils des visions. J'ai ressenti une partie de sa douleur physique, mais c'est sa peur panique qui m'a le plus marqué ! Si je me fie à mon intuition, elle est déjà enceinte de ce monstre !

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Séverus. Vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien ! Il est beau le résultat !

L'ancien Mangemort tremblait littéralement de rage. Les poings serrés, près à démolire quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolée ! souffla Illéa. Je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il ramènerait Manock de cette manière. Si j'avais su, croyez bien que jamais je n'aurais permis cette abomination !

-Il faut la sortir de là ! intervint Harry. L'heure n'est plus aux discussions ! Professeur, êtes-vous toujours en contact avec elle ?

-Non ! Je n'arrive plus à la voir et ce depuis que nous sommes ici !

-Notre monde est protégé de l'extérieur ! précisa la Princesse. Le bouclier doit créer des interférences. Vous devez repartir. Kara ira avec vous pour garder un lien avec moi. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je vais réunir le conseil des Anciens, cette affaire à pris trop d'ampleur. Ils n'auront plus le choix, ils devront accepter que j'intervienne en personne à présent. Allez ! Et soyez prudents, je vous enverrais des renforts dès que cela sera possible.

Urion s'inclina et suggéra à nos héros de le suivre hors de la salle. Kara les attendait à l'extérieur.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les instants de la nuit dernière. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à cette évocation. Il ne savait comment réagir du fait qu'ils n'avaient pu en parler. Elle lui fit un sourire discret qu'il lui rendit timidement. Cependant, ce geste n'échappa pas à Harry. Il s'approcha du serpentard et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il se passe quelque chose avec Kara ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, Harry ! répondit le blond. C'est compliqué !

Harry s'arrêta et se posta face à son ami.

-Drago ! dit-il. Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, ne laisse pas des petites complications te barrer la route. Fonce ! Crois-moi, la vie est trop courte, tu pourrais le regretter un jour si tu hésites. Le regard du Survivant se voila.

Drago ressenti sa peine. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et dit faiblement :

-Je suis désolé pour Ginny ! Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais.

-Merci ! Mais tu sais, je l'aime toujours, elle ne me quitte pas un seul instant.

-Je parlerais à Kara, promis ! Mais pour le moment, il y a plus urgent !

-Oui ! Allons sauver Hermione. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, Rogue ne s'en remettrait pas.

-On dirait que tu l'apprécie.

-Oui, c'est un homme bien. Je suis navré de m'en être aperçu si tard.

-Vous venez, jeunes gens ? les interrompit Urion. Le temps presse !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice et rejoignirent les autres.

Hermione délirait. Une forte fièvre s'était emparée d'elle. La douleur dans son ventre s'était atténuée, mais restait tout de même présente. Elle avait sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes à ses côtés quelques instants plutôt, mais elle était trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. On lui avait fait boire une potion et fait sa toilette. A présent elle était de nouveau seule. Une douce chaleur se fit sentir, bientôt rejointe par une voix familière.

-Mione ! Mione, n'ais pas peur. Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis avec toi et les autres ne vont pas tarder à te sauver.

-Qui es-tu ? pensa la Lionne.

-Je suis ton amie. Je veille sur toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Manock est en toi. Il a pris possession de l'enfant que tu porte.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Aïgon ! C'est lui le père. Il a usé de ses pouvoirs pour te féconder malgré toi. C'était son plan depuis le début. Il savait que sa sœur enverrait une sorcière pour le combattre. Il a profité de son erreur de jugement pour fomenter son horrible projet. Mais nous avons un plan !

-Lequel ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt. Pour le moment tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces. Tes pouvoirs son affaiblis et tu en auras besoin pour quitter cet endroit. Je vais guider les autres vers toi. Accroche-toi ma puce, je reviens vite !

-Non, attends ! Ne me laisses pas seule ici ! Reviens ! Par pitié ! GINNY !!!

Arthur Weasley était anéantit. Il venait de faire part de la mort de sa fille à Molly, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sombrer dans un silence profond.

Lupin et Dumbledore avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ils discutaient du déroulement des obsèques de la jeune fille. Tonks pleurait en silence avec les jumeaux et Charlie.

Maugrey se tenait près du corps. Quelque chose l'intriguait fortement. Il aurait du commencer à pâlir et à se raidir, pourtant, par il ne savait quel mystère, celui-ci semblait comme endormi. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, mais aucun battement ne se fit entendre. Il s'approcha alors de son visage, mais aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Intrigué par son manège, Mc Gonnagal vint le rejoindre.

-Mais que faites-vous donc à cette enfant, Alastor ?

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, Minerva. Il se passe un phénomène des plus étrange.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Je ne voudrais pas donner de faux espoirs, mais il semblerait que la petite Weasley ne soit pas vraiment morte.

-Quoi ! Mais vous délirez !

-Non, je suis très sérieux. Regardez ! Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle semble comme endormie ? Vous et moi avons vu assez de cadavres pour savoir qu'elle devrait déjà être livide et raide.

Minerva fut surprise de constater qu'il avait raison.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? demanda-t'elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, ma chère. Mais une chose est claire, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle chose.

-Il faut prévenir Albus !

-Je le crois aussi, mais soyez discrète. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Arthur vous entende. Si je me trompe, cela ne ferait qu'accroître sa douleur.

-Vous avez raison. Restez près d'elle et notez tous ce qui vous paraîtra suspect.

-Comptez sur moi !

Mc Gonnagal se dirigea vers le directeur et l'emmena à l'écart pour lui faire part des doutes de Maugrey.

Celui-ci se retourna vers la jeune fille étendue. S'il ne se trompe pas, cette histoire est vraiment des plus étrange. Son credo allait être d'autant plus vrai à l'avenir : « Vigilance constante ! »


	28. Une lueur d'Espoir

Qu'y a t'il après la mort ? C'est une question que l'humanité se pose depuis qu'elle a pris conscience de sa condition de mortelle. Nombre de civilisations ont cherché à y répondre. Que l'on parle de Paradis, de Walhalla, de Nirvana ou même de réincarnation, toutes sont d'accord pour parler de nouveau chemin à parcourir. Certains pensent même que l'esprit ou âme persiste après la disparition du corps physique. Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, les règles sont différentes. La Magie est prédominante, ce qui signifie que tout est possible. Les lois de la physique ne sont pas respectées. Le fluide magique est une part importante de l'individu, au même titre que son âme. Il est donc possible qu'il puisse subsister sous une autre forme après son décès. Le cas qui nous intéresse est celui de Ginny Weasley. Comment peut-elle entrer en contact avec les vivants et surtout, pourquoi son corps résiste à la décomposition ? C'est la question que se pose Maugrey « Fol-œil ».

Une fois mit au courant, Dumbledore s'était rendu à Poudlard afin d'y faire certaines recherches. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun cas de ce genre n'était répertorié dans les archives. Il décida avec Minerva d'invoquer l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard. Il était de notoriété publique que le sorcier Vert et Argent était un érudit qui avait touché à toute sorte de magie. Bien sûr, son goût pour la Magie Noire n'était un secret pour personne. Ce que peu de gens savent en revanche, c'est qu'il s'était intéressé de près à la Nécromancie, l'étude de la Mort sous tous ses aspects.

Dumbledore pensait, à juste titre que ce Fondateur si puissant aurait une réponse éclairée au cas de la jeune Weasley. Il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en temple chargé de magie ancestrale. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les bougies posées sur un pentacle tracé sur le sol et lança son incantation.

-Par le pouvoir des cinq éléments, j'invoque ton esprit !

Par le Feu immortel !

Par l'Eau purificatrice !

Par la Terre nourricière !

Par l'Air salvateur !

Par l'Ether source de puissance !

J'invoque ta présence !

Toi, Fondateur de ces lieux, entends mon appel !

Serpent du passé, traverse le temps et l'espace !

Salazar, apparais devant moi !

Une puissante lumière céleste envahit la pièce. Au centre du pentacle, une silhouette apparut.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se trouva alors face à un sorcier dont émanait une puissance hors du commun.

-Qui ose m'appeler en ces lieux ! demanda Salazar.

-Pardonnez-moi de troubler votre repos ! dit le vieux sage. J'ai besoin de la sagesse du puissant Nécromancien Serpentard.

-Parle, vieux Mage ! En quoi puis-je être utile à l'âme de Poudlard ?

-Une de mes élèves est décédée après une vision prophétique, mais son corps semble ne pas vouloir subir les lois de la Mort. Elle paraît endormie, pourtant il ne persiste ni battement de cœur, ni souffle vital.

-Cette élève est-elle une Sang-Pure ?

-Oui ! Issue d'une très ancienne lignée.

-Je vois ! Cette enfant est un Oracle ! La plus puissante connue était l'Oracle de Delphes en Grèce ! Ces êtres sont quasi uniques ! Leur mort qui paraît réelle n'est en fait qu'une transformation en une entité supérieure et très puissante. Protégez son corps au centre de ce pentacle. Quand elle aura subit son épreuve, elle pourra choisir d'en reprendre possession. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, car même si elle se sort de son épreuve, elle pourrait bien décider de ne pas revenir parmi les mortels. Notre monde est bien trop violent pour ces âmes pures. Nombre sont ceux qui ont préféré l'Ether !

-Merci à toi Grand Sage ! Je libère ton esprit et te rends à la Magie Ancestrale. Sois en paix !

L'apparition s'évanouie lentement. Dumbledore devait parler aux Weasley de toute urgence. Décidément, ce monde lui réservait bien des surprises !

Harry et les autres se trouvaient à nouveau dans le monde des mortels. Ils se demandaient où aller quand Drago senti un trouble chez son ami.

-Harry ! s'inquiéta-t'il. Tout va bien ?

-J'ai entendu sa voix ! s'exclama le Griffondor. C'est Ginny ! Elle me guide vers Hermione. Il faut se presser. D'après elle, Mione est très faible.

-Alors ! Qu'attendons-nous ? s'exclama Rogue. Nous te suivons Harry, ouvre la voie !

Le Survivant leur conseilla de se prendre la main et de faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Il transplana directement devant le manoir d'Aïgon.

-Je vais vous rendre invisible à toute magie ! dit Kara. Ainsi nous pourrons entrer sans se faire repérer !

Elle lança son incantation et ils se pressèrent vers la sombre bâtisse. Ils eurent raison des protections avec facilité. Une fois à l'intérieur, la voix de Ginny les guida à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la Lionne. Quand ils la virent étendue sur le lit, Séverus ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Son Amour était si pâle et semblait si frêle. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras avec des paroles de réconfort. Kara lança son incantation d'invisibilité sur elle et il prirent le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Séverus installa son Aimée à l'infirmerie et ne la quitta pas un seul instant, malgré les réprimandes de Pompom. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur et Drago emmena Kara dans les appartements des Préfets en chef.

Séverus tenait la main de la Griffondor. Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Face à son désarroi, Pompom se retira avec une pensée triste pour cet homme blessé. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue de la souffrance qu'endurait la femme de sa vie.

-Pardonne-moi, mon Cœur ! supplia-t'il. J'aurais du te retenir. C'est ma faute ! Je t'en pris, bats-toi ! Reviens ! Je veux revoir ton sourire, entendre ton rire ! Tu pourras même jouer les Miss-je-sais-tout si tu veux, mais reviens-moi ! Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. Merlin, que son cœur saignait ! Il donnerait tout pour la sauver, même sa misérable vie !

Harry venait de parler avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci venait de lui faire part de ses découvertes concernant Ginny. Un mélange de joie et d'angoisse s'insinuait en lui. Le vieil homme lui permit de rejoindre le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et la supplia de lui revenir, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormi, vaincu par la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

Drago ne savait comment aborder la discussion avec Kara. Pour ne rien arranger, il la sentait aussi nerveuse que lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence pesant.

-Kara, je… Enfin, tu es partie si vite que… Par pitié, aides-moi un peu !

-Je ne regrette rien ! souffla-t'elle. Et toi ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis et surtout, je voudrais savoir quels sont tes sentiments en ce qui nous concerne. Je suis quelqu'un qui a du mal à se livrer, encore plus à se laisser aller à ses émotions. Ce que nous avons partagé était magnifique, mais je dois savoir où ça nous mène. Je ne veux pas souffrire, je ne le supporterais pas. Ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour moi et à l'heure actuelle, je suis sans défense face à toi !

La jeune immortelle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci ! dit-elle dans un souffle. Je sais que c'était difficile à avouer pour toi. J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu'un de fier. Mais j'ai aussi vu que ce n'était qu'un masque pour te protéger. Sache que jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Il est très compliqué pour nous d'aimer un mortel, aussi cela arrive rarement. Dans mon peuple, nous n'aimons qu'une seule fois dans toute notre vie et c'est toi que j'aime ! Tu vois, je suis encore plus démunie que toi, car si tu ne m'aime pas, je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la douceur de l'Amour. Je serais condamnée à vivre une existence solitaire et triste. Mais je prends le risque de t'offrire mon cœur !

-Je t'aime, Kara! Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Son cœur soulagé d'un poids immense.

Qu'importe ce que leur réservai l'avenir, ils seraient ensemble !


	29. Une visite innatendue

Dumbledore était vraiment inquiet pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Il y avait trop d'inconnues et aucun moyen d'anticiper les attaques de l'ennemi. Le plus gros problème, c'est que tout reposait sur des enfants et un homme blessé et perturbé par ses vieux démons. Cette fois, il ne pourrait leur être d'aucune aide. Ils évoluaient dans un domaine qui ne lui était vraiment pas familier. Brandissez étendards et sonnez trompettes, le Grand Dumbledore est impuissant face à la tempête!

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Minerva Mc Gonnagal entra dans son bureau. Voyant son air soucieux, elle ne dit mot et attendit patiemment qu'il remarque sa présence. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il ne sembla toujours pas la remarquer. Elle se décida à s'approcher de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Professeur ? dit-elle. Vous allez bien ?

Il se retourna surpris. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait appelé ainsi. La dernière fois remontait à l'époque où il était son professeur en septième année. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ancienne élève. Il se remémora la jeune femme qu'elle était alors avec nostalgie. Si sérieuse, si brillante. Il se rappela la lutte incessante qui s'était jouée en lui au moment ou il s'était épris de cette enfant au caractère bien trempé.

-Vaut-il mieux avoir des regrets ou des remords ? demanda- t'il brusquement.

Surprise par la question, elle ne sut d'abord que répondre, puis, avec un sourire elle dit :

-Je crois que les remords sont moins douloureux que les regrets ! Il vaut mieux s'en vouloir pour une chose que l'on n'aurait pas du faire que de se torturer pour une chose que l'on n'a pas faite !

-Toujours aussi éclairée, Minerva ! dit-il avec un triste sourire. Tu n'as pas changé malgré les années.

-Dites-moi, Albus ! dit-elle en se rapprochant. Quel est votre regret ?

Le vieil homme posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre.

-C'est de ne pas t'avoir aimer quand il en était encore possible.

Minerva lui fit son plus beau sourire et dit avec émotion :

-Etre auprès de toi durant toutes ses années à été mon plus grand bonheur, Albus. Et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça alors tendrement et dans un souffle lui dit :

-Pardonnes-moi d'avoir été le plus grand imbécile de tous les temps.

Drago cherchait Harry depuis une demi-heure quand il se souvint qu'il devait encore se trouver dans la salle sur demande. Quand il entra dans la pièce, son cœur manqua un battement. Son ami était étendu aux côtés de la jeune Weasley. Cette image était digne d'une tragédie de Shakespeare. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'agenouilla. Harry dormait à poing fermé, mais son visage exprimait sa douleur intérieure. Malfoy resta alors silencieux, observant le couple endormi, la gorge serrée et des larmes glissant lentement sur ses joues. Il se sentit soudain honteux de son bonheur avec Kara. Il pris la main de Ginny et chuchota :

-Pardon.

Séverus venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il devait prendre l'air. Voir Hermione dans cet état était au-dessus de ses forces. La culpabilité le rongea de nouveau. C'est le cœur lourd que ses pas le menèrent près du lac. Il observa l'étendue placide, ne sentant pas la morsure du vent de décembre. Dans deux jours, les élèves allaient fêter Noël. L'air avait une odeur de neige. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir douloureux. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme une présence derrière lui, mais contre toute attente, il ne se retourna pas.

-Si j'étais un ennemi, vous seriez déjà mort, Professeur ! dit une voix masculine.

-Croyez-moi, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je voulais vous parler !

-Vraiment ! Et de quoi ?

-D'Hermione et de vous !

Séverus se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Il afficha un sourire méprisant.

-Décidément, même mort, il faut que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! C'est un très vilain défaut qu'il faudra corriger Weasley !

-Vous, votre défaut c'est vos sarcasmes, Professeur ! Mais comme vous le dites si bien, je suis mort et il est trop tard pour changer.

-Ca fait quel effet ?

Le fantôme de Ron afficha un air surpris. Rogue poursuivit.

-Je veux dire, mourir ! Ca fait quel effet ?

-C'est étrange ! Douloureux sur le coup et puis plus rien, le vide ! C'est après, quand la conscience revient que tout est différent. On se sent bien, apaisé et serein.

-Ca n'a pas l'air si terrifiant finalement.

Ron eu un sourire énigmatique. Il observa Rogue et vit à quel point son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Cet homme était au bord du gouffre, près à sauter.

-Elle a besoin de vous ! dit-il avec douceur. Je ne sais pour quelle raison c'est vous qu'elle a choisi, mais vous ne devez pas baisser les bras. Les jours à venir vont être éprouvants et elle aura besoin de votre présence. C'est votre amour et votre soutien qui lui permettront de se battre. Harry aussi aura besoin de vous. Je ne peux rien pour eux à présent, alors faites le pour moi Séverus !

-Vous êtes bien impertinent Weasley !

-Je suis mort.

-Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est pour Hermione et Harry que je le suis !

-N'ayez crainte ! Je ne vous apprécie pas plus que vous, mais maintenant ça n'a plus la moindre importance. J'ai accompli ma mission, je peux repartir.

-Et quelle était votre si grande mission ? demanda Séverus sarcastique.

-Vous sauver ! Ron disparut lentement avec un énorme sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage.

Il ne resta plus que le vent glacial qui sifflait dans les branches des arbres. Rogue observa un instant l'endroit où se trouvait le rouquin juste avant et se retourna vers le lac. Il hésita et reparti en direction du château. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'il souffla :

-Merci !

Aïgon était dans un état de rage indescriptible. Sa Déesse avait disparu et les Mangemorts n'avaient rien remarqué.

-MALFOY !

Lucius se précipita auprès de son nouveau maître. Il s'inclina et ne croisa pas son regard. Il craignait cet homme comme jamais il n'avait craint Voldemort.

-Qu'y a t'il, Seigneur ?

-Tes hommes sont des incapables ! Ils ont laissé filer mon trésor ! Tu es mon second, c'est à toi de les punir, fait un exemple marquant !

-Cela sera fait selon vos ordres !

-Autre chose ! Quand est-il de la mission que je t'ai confiée ?

-Elle est en bonne voie, mon Seigneur. Les derniers points sont en cours et devraient dépasser vos espérances. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème, le sujet n'est pas très coopératif et je crains que l'imperium ne soit suffisant et surtout que cela finisse par le rendre inutile.

-Je vois ! Je vais m'en charger ! Tu peux te retirer !

-Bien, Seigneur !

Lucius sorti de la salle en direction des quartiers des Mangemorts. Il les convoqua tous au grand complet !

-Notre Maître est extrêmement désappointé par votre incompétence ! Cela est très fâcheux ! Je vais devoir faire un exemple afin que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduise plus !

Il leva sa baguette et lança un Sectumsempra sur l'homme le plus proche. Une horrible entaille le traversa de part en part. L'homme hurlait de douleur. Malfoy lui lança alors un puissant Doloris. La victime s'agita brusquement sous cette nouvelle torture, ce qui eu pour effet de le vider de son sang par jets violents. Son agonie sembla durer une éternité, puis il lâcha un dernier râle et mourut.

-Sachez tous que si le Maître est de nouveau insatisfait, je serais moins clément la prochaine fois. Jetez ce détritus et reprenez votre travail !

Il sortit avec un rire de dément. Pour marquer les esprits, il pouvait être fier ! Ses hommes ne risqueraient pas d'oublier !

Elle flottait. C'était comme si elle baignait dans une douce et chaude lumière. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. La douleur avait disparue.

-Hermione! Tu m'entends ?

-Ron ? C'est toi?

-Oui!

-Mais tu es mort ! Ca veux dire que moi aussi ?

-Non ! Je suis venu te dire de te battre, de ne pas abandonner.

-C'est trop tard ! Il est en moi !

-Je sais, mais tout n'est pas perdu. Tu peux encore changer les choses !

-Comment ? Je sais que si j'avorte, ça me tuera !

-Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je suis persuadé que tu trouveras la solution. Comme toujours !

-Tu me manque !

-Toi aussi ! Allez petite Mione, réveille-toi ! Il t'attend !

-Est-ce que je te reverrais ?

-Je ne pense pas, à moins que ce ne soit dans une autre vie. Adieu, je t'aime !

-Adieu ! Moi aussi !

La présence de son ami ne se fit plus sentir. Un grand froid l'envahit.

-Comme s'est touchant !

-Qui est là ?

-Voyons, tu ne le sens pas, Maman !

-NONNNNNNNN !

Elle s'éveilla brusquement pour se retrouver dans deux bras qui la serrèrent fortement. Elle reconnut ce parfum si familier.

-Séverus ! souffla-t'elle.

-Oui, mon cœur ! Calme-toi, je suis là !

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot douloureux.

-Pardon, je suis désolée ! J'aurais dut t'écouter, mais je voulais tellement…

-Chut. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On va s'en sortir et trouver une solution. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Séverus, je…

Elle ne put continuer, car il avait déjà pris possession de ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il savait que s'était sous le coup des émotions dues aux épreuves qu'elle venait de subir. Il rêvait d'entendre ces mots, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Son baiser devint plus passionné, goûtant à cet instant d'éternité avec volupté.

Il se détacha lentement de son amante et dit :

-Tu m'es revenue, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte ! reprit-elle avec un sourire.

Aïgon marchait dans un couloir sombre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit lentement. La pièce était petite et plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur infecte de sang séché et d'excréments s'en dégageait. Il porta la main à sa bouche avec dégoût. Au fond, il pouvait voir une forme recroquevillée.

Aïgon entra plus en avant, poussa la forme du pied, la chose gémit et se redressa avec difficulté.

-On m'a rapporté que vous n'étiez pas très coopératif. Dit le Prince des Ténébrions. Vous me décevez, je vous pensais plus intelligent ! Cela me fait de la peine, mais je vais devoir y remédier. Je crains que ce ne soit très douloureux. Vous ne répondez pas ? Soit, faites comme bon vous semble ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! A nous deux monsieur Longdubas !

La porte se referma violemment.


	30. Questionnements

Aïgon était étendu sur son lit, pris par une étrange fatigue. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures avec son prisonnier, mais doutait fortement que sa lassitude vienne de là. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Malgré ses recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé qui explique ses troubles. Il avait d'abord pensé que s'était à cause du corps de Sirius, mais il avait déjà emprunté des corps auparavant sans que rien de cela ne se produise. Perplexe et contrarié, il s'était résolut à s'étendre pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse aux Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas confiance et savait, pour avoir sondé son esprit, que Lucius n'attendait qu'un écart de sa part pour prendre sa place.

La douleur se fit plus forte, lui arrachant un gémissement. Sa frustration se transforma en rage. Il n'avait plus sa Déesse pour se défouler. Il devait admettre, que même si sa sœur était son obsession première, la jeune sorcière était un passe-temps plus que satisfaisant. Une vraie tigresse ! A cette pensée, un profond désir fourmilla entre ses jambes. De colère, il détruisit sa chambre dans une tempête violente et électrique. Il devait la retrouver à tout prix !

Non loin de là, Lucius Malfoy affichait un sourire narquois en entendant le vacarme. Son Maître montrait ses faiblesses, il n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre longtemps !

Dans son cachot, Neville Longdubas souffrait le martyre. Cet homme au visage de Sirius Black n'y était pas allé de main morte. Son corps n'était plus qu'une immense douleur, mais bizarrement aucune trace de ses sévices n'étaient visibles. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison de sa présence ici. Il avait bien pensé à questionner Lucius malfoy, mais s'était résolut à garder le silence quoi qu'il arrive. Il était Griffondor et membre de l'AD et surtout, le regard des autres avait changé depuis l'attaque du Ministère. Il devait se montrer fort, pour Harry qui se battait pour leur offrir un avenir meilleur, pour que sa famille soit fière de lui, et aussi pour Luna. Sa douce Luna. Il devait résister pour la protéger et avoir l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments. Cette douce pensée lui insuffla assez de force pour se redresser. Oui, il devait se montrer fort pour elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne cèderait pas à ses geôliers. Plutôt mourir ! Fort de cette résolution, il s'apprêta à recevoir son tortionnaire avec courage et détermination.

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre et se posa sur le visage de Drago, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Kara, qui était éveillée depuis un bon moment, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amant. Il semblait si paisible. Une vague d'amour la submergea. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix. Qu'importe son Destin à présent, tout son être ne vibrait que pour cet homme. Elle dégagea une mèche blonde de son visage avec douceur. Il s'agita un instant et ouvrit ses yeux sur la plus belle des visions.

-Tu ressemble à un ange dans cette lumière ! dit-il d'une voix rauque, mélange de sommeil et de désir.

En effet, elle était nimbée de la lumière du petit matin, lui conférant une aura surnaturelle. Elle lui adressa un sourire chargé d'amour et se blotti dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien, comblée. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, un œil exercé aurait tout de suite remarqué cette unique larme qui glissa lentement sur sa joue, pour disparaître sur ses lèvres.

Harry avait dut se résigner à quitter Ginny afin de manger un morceau. Il se sentait faible et ne pouvait se permettre de s'effondrer maintenant. Il voulait aussi avoir des nouvelles de Mione. Il passa par les cuisines où Dobby tenta de le gaver, lui trouvant un air malade, puis il pris la direction de l'infirmerie. En chemin il croisa Luna Lovegood. Il fut surpris par son air soucieux. Elle si souriante en temps normal, paraissait perturbée.

-Bonjour, Luna ! lança-t'il le plus gaiement qu'il put.

-B'jour ! dit-elle maussade.

-Un problème ? C'est à cause de Ginny ? demanda-t'il avec tristesse. Il savait que les deux jeunes filles étaient très amies et que la disparition de la rouquine avait du blesser la blonde.

-Non ! dit-elle en levant ses grands yeux globuleux. Elle va bientôt revenir. C'est Neville, il n'est pas comme d'habitude !

Bien que surpris par sa certitude concernant Ginny, Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil perplexe.

-Neville ? En quoi est-il différent ?

-Et ben, il me regarde dans les yeux quand il me parle !

-En quoi est-ce étrange ?

-Il n'a jamais pu le faire ! Je sais que je le mets mal à l'aise ! Et puis, il y a autre chose. Il ne semble plus s'intéresser autant à la Botanique, il passe son temps à traîner ça et là ! Harry, je suis inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Harry devait bien admettre que ce comportement était des plus étranges.

-Je vais lui parler si tu veux ! dit-il. Je découvrirais le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Merci, Harry ! dit-elle avec gratitude.

-Je dois te laisser, Luna. Je dois aller voir Hermione. A plus tard !

-Ok ! A plus tard !

Le Survivant poursuivit son chemin, légèrement perturbé, mais quand il entra dans l'infirmerie il mit cette histoire de côté.

Son amie était réveillée. Elle était dans les bras de Séverus qui la berçait doucement. Il s'approcha lentement et demanda :

-Comment va-t'elle ?

Rogue leva la tête et esquissa une sorte de sourire en voyant le brun.

-Ca va ! dit-il. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien, merci ! Séverus, pourrais-je parler à Hermione seul à seul ?

-Bien sûr ! Je reviendrai plus tard. Dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme s'installa alors près de sa meilleure amie et plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me fournisses quelques explications ! dit-il déterminé. Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?

Séverus venait de quitter les deux jeunes et se dirigeait vers ses cachots. En chemin, il dut menacer Peeves d'appeler le Baron Sanglant, car il terrorisait des premières années. Une fois installé derrière son bureau, il put se détendre. Elle allait bien ! Evidemment il y avait le problème de cet enfant démoniaque, mais elle était sortie d'affaire. Il commença à imaginer sa vie avec Hermione quand cette guerre serait finit et c'est un large sourire sur les lèvres qu'il échafauda une tactique pour la convaincre de vivre avec lui. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil. Durant ses songes, il reçut la visite de la petite Weasley.

-Bonjour, Professeur !

-Bonjour Miss ! Décidément, c'est le défilé des Weasley aujourd'hui !

-Par Merlin ! Vous faites de l'humour ! C'est assez inattendu !

-Je sais, ça fait toujours cet effet là, la première fois !

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Hermione vous fait du bien ! En tout cas votre caractère s'adoucit. Je suis heureuse pour vous, Professeur.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, ma chère ! Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier d'aider Harry. Vous savez…

-Ce n'est rien ! Finalement c'est un garçon attachant.

-Et pas si différent de vous ! Elle eut un sourire amusé.

Séverus marmonna quelque chose et reprit :

-Et l'autre raison de votre présence dans mes rêves ?

-Belle esquive ! Mais vous avez raison, c'est important. Il y a un intrus à Poudlard ! Neville n'est pas celui qu'il semble être !

-Longdubas ? Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème est qu'il se trouve à la fois ici et dans les cachots de Aïgon !

-C'est impossible ! Cet idiot n'est pas assez doué pour se dédoubler !

-D'où le problème !

Rogue resta perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Le Neville de Poudlard était un imposteur. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit : Polynectar !

-Précisément ! intervint Ginny.

-Mais que peut bien lui vouloir Aïgon ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais il veut se servir de lui. Je pense que cela à un lien avec la Prophétie. Il aurait pu être le Survivant à la place de Harry, cela fait de lui un atout majeur. Je dois vous laisser, Professeur. Quoi que lui veuille Aïgon exactement, vous devez le sauver !

La jeune fille disparue et Séverus s'éveilla brusquement. Il était contrarié. Quand cela allait-il finir ?


	31. Révélations

Luna Lovegood se trouvait près des serres. Elle attendait Neville. Après que Séverus ait fait part de la visite de Ginny et de ses informations concernant l'intrus, Harry avait demandé à Luna de lui prêter main forte pour confondre l'imposteur. La jeune fille avait bien sûr accepté. Elle avait envoyé un message au faux Neville par l'intermédiaire de Seamus, lui demandant de la rejoindre pour parler de Harry. Elle savait que l'imposteur ne pourrait pas résister. Harry et Drago se trouvaient non loin de là, sous la cape d'invisibilité, près à intervenir. La jeune fille faisait les cent pas depuis dix minutes, quand le Griffondor arriva.

-Merci, Neville d'être venu si vite !

-C'est que ça avait l'air important. Dit le jeune homme.

Luna l'observa de ses yeux globuleux, cherchant le détail qui prouverait qu'il n'était pas son ami. A part le fait qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, rien.

L'objet de son inquisition commença à se sentir nerveux. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de le scruter ainsi. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t'il. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

-Non, mais je suis surprise ! répliqua-t'elle et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il n'y a personne tu sais, tu peux m'embrasser. Je sais que tu veux que l'on reste discret, mais tu n'en reste pas moins mon petit ami.

Si le jeune homme paru surpris, il ne le montra guère. Il sembla cependant hésiter un instant.

°C'est quoi cette histoire ? Malfoy ne m'a rien dit ! Je ne dois pas faire d'erreur, il a été bien clair là-dessus. Bon, jouons le jeu. ° Il s'approcha de Luna, lentement, comme pour retarder l'instant fatidique. La jeune fille, bien que peu rassurée, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au moment ou les lèvres du faux Neville allaient se poser sur les siennes, elle entendit un bruit derrière lui.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Le jeune homme tomba à la reverse, raide comme un bâton en faisant un bruit mât. Luna, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry et Drago.

-Ca va, Luna ? demanda le brun.

-Oui, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Répondit-elle, tremblante.

-En tout cas, intervint le blond, il fallait être sacrément gonflé pour aller jusque là ! Tu aurais pu être à Serpentard sans problème !

-Non merci ! dit-elle les joues rosies sous le compliment. Je n'aime pas le vert, il ne me va pas au teint.

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire baisser la tension.

-Emmenons-le à Séverus ! dit Harry en désignant le corps au sol, après avoir repris son calme.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Pompom qui s'occupait d'un élève tombé de son balai durant un entraînement de Quiddish.

Elle fouillait dans les livres de la réserve, à la recherche de renseignement sur son état.

**Tu cherche quoi, Maman ?**

-Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas ta mère !

**Si tu l'es ! Je suis en toi !**

-Tu es une chose immonde dont je vais me débarrasser !

**Tu ne peux pas, tu mourrais avec moi !**

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen !

**Si ça t'amuse de perdre ton temps. Au fait, tu lui as fait quoi à Papa ?**

-De quoi tu parle ?

**Je l'ai lu dans tes pensées. Tu lui as fait quelque chose de pas bien !**

-Ca ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux tout savoir, et bien sache que ton cher « Papa » ne va pas se sentir très bien dans les jours à venir !

**Tu lui as fait du mal ?**

-Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Maintenant laisse-moi faire mes recherches !

**Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant moi je t'aime, tu sais, Maman !**

Hermione ne dit rien, mais la douleur qu'elle percevait dans cette petite voix dans sa tête, lui produisit comme un pincement au cœur. Elle secoua la tête pour rejeter cette idée très loin.

°C'est un monstre ! Tu ne dois pas le voir autrement ! °

Aïgon se tordait de douleur dans son lit. Son corps était littéralement en feu, comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était malade pour la première fois de sa vie ! Aucun sort, aucune potion ne parvenaient à le soulager. Devant les Mangemorts, il parvenait à cacher la gravité de son état, mais au prix de gros efforts qui l'épuisaient inévitablement. Le seul à voir que le Maître était souffrant était Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci se garda bien cependant de le faire savoir, attendant l'instant propice pour frapper.

Aïgon ne comprenait pas les raisons de son malaise, mais il avait dans l'idée que sa Déesse y était pour quelque chose. Avec du recul, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait été bien trop soumise. Il la retrouverait et obtiendrait des explications, de gré ou de force !

Harry, Drago et Luna se trouvaient dans le bureau de Séverus avec leur prisonnier, ligoté sur une chaise. Rogue entra, un flacon dans la main. Il en versa le contenu dans la bouche du faux Neville.

-C'est du Veritaserum ! dit-il au jeune homme. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Vous êtes le traître Rogue ! cracha le prisonnier.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Carson ! Claitus Carson !

-Qui vous envoie ?

-Malfoy, sous les ordres du Maître !

-Quel est votre mission ?

-Tuer Potter et ramener la Déesse !

-Où se trouve Neville Longdubas ?

-Chez le Maître !

A cet instant, le Polynectar ne fit plus effet et le visage de Neville fit place à celui d'un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année. Il arborait une fine balafre sur la joue gauche et des yeux bleu océan. Son visage se crispa et afficha un rictus de mépris qui fit sursauter Drago. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait face à son géniteur plus jeune. Séverus aussi fut surpris.

Harry observait son ami et le fameux Carson avec interrogation. Seraient-ils de la même famille.

-Alors frangin, cracha Claitus avec ironie, tu semble surpris !

Hermione n'avait rien trouvé. Elle commençait à désespérer quand son regard fut attiré par un grimoire étrange. Elle était sûre qu'il ne se trouvait pas là il y avait une minute. Elle s'en empara et lu le titre : « Manock, ou le Démon qui voulait être humain »

Elle entama la lecture avec fébrilité :

« Manock, Démon supérieur est une véritable énigme. Connu sous le nom d'Armageddon, il est sensé détruire le monde, mais des recherches ont permis de découvrire qu'il a tenté par deux fois de se matérialiser dans notre monde. Pour cela, il à besoin d'un portail humain, en l'occurrence un enfant. Des croyances populaires disent que pour y parvenir, il a besoin de l'aide de la future mère pour posséder son enfant. Elle doit être puissante et désirer détruire son monde. Cependant, aucune preuve ne permet d'étayer cette théorie, pour la bonne raison que les deux femmes sont mortes en voulant se débarrasser du Démon. Il semblerait, d'après des écrits retrouvés récemment, que Manock désirait réellement devenir humain et que… »

Hermione du interrompre sa lecture, car une violente douleur lui déchira le ventre. Sous la violence de cette attaque, elle s'évanouit.


	32. Surprises et Troubles

Vous est-il arrivé de vous retrouvez dépassé par les événements ? De faire face à une situation tellement rocambolesque, que vous en ayez la tête qui tourne ? Un imbroglio de faits tant inextricable, qu'un tunnel de nuit et sans lumière paraît bien plus clair que la situation présente ? Et bien, Drago se trouve justement dans ce genre de scénario. Il se retrouve face à un homme qui se prétend son frère et dont il n'avait pas connaissance de son existence. Il est vrai toutefois, que la ressemblance avec Lucius est frappante, mais de là à le croire sur parole, il y a un océan immense. Notre pauvre vert et argent sombrait dans une myriade de questions, quand Madame Pince fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce, manquant de le renverser.

-Séverus ! dit-elle essoufflée. C'est Miss Granger! Venez vite, il y a un problème!

Le sombre professeur pâlit à ces mots et se précipita vers la sortie en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry stupéfixa le prisonnier et talonna Séverus, suivi de près par Drago et Luna.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du lit d'Hermione, Dumbledore et Minerva étaient à son chevet, la cachant à la vue de ses amis.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait fait un malaise à la bibliothèque. Répondit le vieil homme. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant.

Il se déplaça afin que Séverus puisse voir sa compagne. Celui-ci se figea de stupéfaction. La jeune femme était inconsciente, le visage livide. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Séverus, c'était son ventre proéminent. Elle arborait à présent le ventre d'une femme enceinte d'au moins sept mois.

-Mais… Qu'est que cela signifie ? lâcha l'homme perdu.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! intervint Pompom. Sa grossesse n'est pas ordinaire et je ne sais pas si dans sont cas c'est une évolution normale.

-Mais, va t'elle bien ? demanda Harry, lui aussi stupéfait.

-Miss Granger n'est pas en danger, mais elle est faible et anémiée, comme si elle avait vécu six mois de grossesse en une minute. Un peu de repos et une bonne alimentation devraient la remettre sur pied en quelques jours.

Puis se tournant vers Séverus, elle ajouta avec douceur :

-Ne soyez pas inquiet, je vais bien prendre soin d'elle. Je vous en fait la promesse.

-Merci, Pompom ! souffla t'il. Puis-je rester près d'elle ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous en empêcher et de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie. Mais les autres vous devez sortir, elle a besoin de calme. Albus je vous préviendrais s'il y a des changements.

-Merci, nous vous laissons.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie. Harry se retourna vers son amie et son cœur se serra. Séverus était assit sur le lit et tenait la main d'Hermione. Il murmurait quelque chose et le Survivant pu voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il semblait tellement désemparé. Harry referma lentement la porte sur cette scène, le cœur lourd et compatissant pour Séverus.

Dans les couloirs, Harry et Drago étaient seuls. Luna avait rejoint son dortoir et Dumbledore, accompagné de Mc Gonnagal étaient allés préparer la grande salle pour le repas de Noël. Le brun lança des œillades vers son ami, conscient que celui-ci était perturbé par quelque chose.

-Tu savais pour Carson ? demanda t'il en s'arrêtant.

-Non !

-Je vois ! repris Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Tu veux en parler ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

-En tout cas, si tu en ressens le besoin, tu sais où me trouver !

-Merci Harry ! souffla Drago en croisant le regard de son ami. Je vais voir Kara. On se retrouve plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements, non sans adresser un sourire reconnaissant vers Harry. Celui-ci soupira. Il souffrait en silence du malheur de ses amis en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour les aider.

-Ah, si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu sois là, Ron !

Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin de la voir, de sentir sa présence. Sa douce Ginny !

Neville était épuisé. Il ne sentait presque plus son corps, tellement il était brisé. Il avait peur de devenir fou. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Il devait trouver un ancrage pour son esprit s'il ne voulait pas sombrer. Il ferma les yeux pour trouver l'image de Luna. Il s'attacha aux détails. Ses grands yeux innocents, son sourire éclatant, cette manière qu'elle avait de tout prendre au sérieux, sa façon de tenter de vous faire croire à l'existence des créatures les plus improbables. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez elle, c'est le don qu'elle avait pour toujours trouver ce qu'il fallait dire pour que vous alliez mieux, même dans les pires moments.

Oui, Luna Lovegood était son ancrage, sa bouée de sauvetage pour affronter la tourmente.

C'est sur le tendre sourire de la jeune fille, qu'il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

**Réveille-toi, Maman !**

°Que veux-tu encore ?°

**Réveille toi ! L'heure approche !**

°Qu'attends tu de moi à la fin ?

**Que tu me fasses un cadeau !**

°Un cadeau ? Lequel ?°

**La Vie !**

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Par réflexe, elle posa la main sur son ventre et fut surprise de le voir si rond. Elle remarqua alors l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Il était encore plus pale que d'ordinaire et semblait épuisé. Elle caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. L'homme grogna et bougea légèrement. Elle rit doucement.

-Réveille-toi la Belle au Bois Dormant !

Séverus releva brusquement la tête.

-Hermione ! Comment va-tu ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Doucement ! Une question à la fois ! dit-elle avec un air amusé. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai eu une douleur et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je suppose que c'est la raison de mon gros ventre.

-Pompom n'en sais rien, mais elle dit que ta grossesse n'est pas normale alors… !

La jeune femme se rembruni, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Séverus s'en inquiéta.

-Qu'y a t'il, mon Ange ?

-Il me parle ! Le bébé, il communique avec moi !

-Et que dit-il ?

-Que je ne peux pas le tuer sans perdre la vie à mon tour. Tu sais, c'est bizarre, mais je crois qu'il ne me veut pas de mal.

-Vraiment ! C'est quand même à cause de lui si tu es à l'infirmerie !

-Je sais ! Mais… J'ai une impression étrange ! Je ne sais pas…

Séverus l'observa. Elle semblait perdu. Il remarqua alors qu'elle caressait son ventre avec douceur. Il plissa le front, mais ne dit rien. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis avec toi ! Nous trouverons des réponses et une solution, je te le promets !

-Je sais ! Séverus ! dit-elle en s'écartant de lui et en plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux d'onyx de son amant.

-Oui !

-Je t'aime !


	33. Doutes

Poudlard était en effervescence. Ce soir, c'était le bal de Noël, les élèves se préparaient à passer une belle soirée. Les filles se faisaient belles pour faire honneur à leurs cavaliers. Les garçons étaient nerveux à l'idée de danser. Les elfes de maisons s'activaient avec bonheur à l'élaboration d'un somptueux banquet. La grande salle arborait des décors de fête et un immense sapin trônait au fond de la pièce, brillant de mille feux.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était cet homme tout de noir vêtu affichant une mine sombre.

Séverus Rogue était en colère. Il était furieux contre lui-même. En effet, il avait agit comme un imbécile. La veille, quand Hermione lui avait fait sa déclaration, il avait été si étonné, qu'aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres et pire que tout, il s'était enfuit de l'infirmerie. A présent, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser, de plus il savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Alors, pourquoi ? Il avait eu peur ! Peur qu'elle n'ait dit ces mots que dans un moment de faiblesse. Peur qu'elle ne se moque de lui s'il avait pris le risque de mettre son cœur à nu. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cette femme. Elle si intelligente et désirable et surtout si jeune. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Pourtant, il l'aimait sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas être seulement son amant. Il voulait vivre une vraie complicité, une profonde tendresse. Il savait qu'elle était sa rédemption, mais avait-il le droit de lui imposer son amour ?

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis sa fuite, trop honteux de sa lâcheté. Il ne voulait pas voir le reproche ou pire l'humiliation dans ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre. Il commençait à penser que les Griffondors avaient raison en traitant les Serpentards de lâches.

Il en était à ruminer ces sombres pensées, quand Harry fit son entrée dans la salle. Il aperçut son professeur et se dirigea vers lui.

-Séverus ? Que faites-vous tout seul ici ? Le banquet ne commence que dans deux heures !

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Hermione va bien ? demanda le Survivant, inquiet.

-Non, et par ma faute.

Devant le regard apeuré du jeune homme, Rogue se repris.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle est réveillée et en bonne santé. C'est autre chose. Je crois que je l'ai blessée.

-Comment cela ?

Séverus entreprit donc de raconter à Harry la déclaration de son amie et son attitude cruelle ainsi que sa fuite. Il passa cependant sur ses remords.

Harry ne sut que dire. Il observa l'homme et devina qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

-La question est : est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Bien que votre attitude vis-à-vis de Mione tende à le prouver, encore faut-il que vous l'admettiez. Je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami, écoutez ce qu'elle a à dire et dites lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur, nous verrons bien. Qu'est ce que vous avez à perdre ?

-Tout ! souffla Séverus. Tout, Harry ! Avant tout elle, et avec elle toutes mes chances de mener une vie normale. Tu sais, quand Albus m'a accordé sa confiance, j'ai fais le serment de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aider à vaincre Tu-sais-qui ! Pour cela, j'ai fait le sacrifice de ma vie, en vivant ici et en devenant professeur. Je vivais en reclus. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'une personne puisse autant bouleverser ma vie. Et puis elle est venue à moi et tout à changé ! Je suis seul depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié ce que s'était que d'être un être humain. Cela ne m'était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a longtemps. Une seule personne semblait se soucier de moi. Cette personne merveilleuse, c'était Lily !

-Ma mère ? demanda doucement harry.

-Oui ! Ce fut ma seule amie. Je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais su. Quand elle est morte, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être troublé par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et il y a eu Mione !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation de la part du jeune homme.

-Vous aimiez ma mère ?

-Oui, mais je n'en étais pas amoureux si cela t'inquiète !

-Non ! dit Harry, troublé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Harry, il y a des choses dont nous devrons parler quand la guerre sera finie.

-Je sais ! souffla le Griffondor. Séverus, si vos sentiments sont sincères, il faut le lui dire ! La vie est trop courte !

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son professeur et parti, le laissant à ses réflexions. Séverus était plus que troublé par l'attitude du jeune homme, mais savait qu'il avait raison.

-Tu as mûrit, Harry ! Lily serait fière de toi !

Drago venait de quitter Kara. Il lui avait fait part des derniers événements et de ses sentiments confus concernant son soi-disant frère. Elle avait tenté de le réconforter. Apres un tendre moment, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet et avait décidé de parler avec Carson.

Il se trouvait devant le bureau de Séverus et semblait hésiter. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Mais sa curiosité prit le pas sur son inquiétude, il entra.

L'homme était toujours ficelé sur sa chaise et le dévisageait d'un air narquois, typiquement malfoyien.

-Alors, frangin ! Tu veux savoir si je dis bien la vérité ?

Drago le menaça de sa baguette avec détermination.

-Tu va tout me dire ! cracha t'il. Et sans rien omettre si tu veux vivre. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire la peau si tu cherche à me faire un coup tordu !

Hermione pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Séverus. Ou peut-être trop bien ! Il ne l'aimait pas. Comment pourrait-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle l'avait trompé ! Bien sûr, cela faisait parti du plan, mais il avait du en souffrir, ou, du moins son amour propre. Il était son amant, mais de là à être amoureux !

**Maman, tu pleure ?**

-Laisse-moi !

**Je ne veux pas que tu ai de la peine !**

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

**Je t'aime ! Tu ne dois pas être malheureuse !**

-Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne peux pas aimer !

**C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu as tords !**

-Fiche-moi la paix !

**Non !**

-Pourquoi ?

**Parce maintenant, tu n'as que moi !**

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait raison. Du moins en quelque sorte, car l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être lui avait tourné le dos. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire !


	34. Confusions

Neville n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. La dernière visite de ses geôliers n'avait pu lui donner aucune indication. Il semblait flotter dans une espèce de brouillard diffus. Son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir et la déshydratation commençait à ce faire douloureusement sentir. Il en était arrivé au point ou il espérait s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller. Une mort douce et sans douleur. Mais l'instinct de conservation est une chose puissante, aussi, même si son corps voulait lâcher prise, son esprit refusait de capituler. Il voulait savoir ! Connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Harry, mais il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour être un élément utile à sa capture.

Il pensa à sa grand-mère qui devait être morte d'inquiétude, à Luna, à Poudlard.

Puis, sentant la folie prendre possession de son esprit, il entrepris de réciter ses leçons de Botanique. Il était arrivé au programme de cinquième année, quand il perçut des pas se rapprocher de sa cellule. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, attendant la peur au ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant pénétrer une lumière aveuglante. Une longue silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Le moment est venu, Longdubas ! Lève-toi !

Cette voix ! Reconnaissable entre mille ! Lucius Malfoy !

-Vous allez me tuer ? demanda Neville d'une voix rauque, brisée par la soif et la peur.

-Non ! Tu as une mission à accomplir !

-Si elle consiste à nuire à mes amis, je refuse ! Tuez-moi tout de suite car je ne vous aiderais jamais !

-C'est ce que nous verrons ! En attendant, lève-toi et suis-moi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que cet imbécile de Nott ne revienne !

Neville fut troublé un instant, mais se ressaisit. Le comportement de Malfoy était plus que suspect.

-Je ne peux pas me lever, je suis trop faible. Vous allez devoir m'aider si vous êtes si pressé !

Lucius siffla entre ses dents, visiblement contrarié. Il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme qui se senti flotter.

Il sortirent de la cellule. Neville observa le Mangemort et fut de plus en plus intrigué par son attitude. Celui-ci semblait nerveux. Il scrutait les couloirs comme s'il espérait ne rencontrer personne. A maintes reprises, il reteint sa respiration.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils parvinrent à sortir du Manoir par une porte dérobée. Une fois à l'air libre, Malfoy attrapa le bras du Griffondor et transplana.

Profitant de l'effervescence dans le Château, Hermine s'éclipsa de l'infirmerie. Elle avait emporté avec elle quelques potions, linge et autres choses qui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle sortit discrètement dans le parc et se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur. Elle l'immobilisa d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans le passage qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse, releva sa capuche et pris la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Elle le traversa en s'évertuant à ne pas attirer l'attention. L'auberge était bondée, elle put en sortir sans être vue. Une fois dans la rue, elle se dirigea vers le métro, pour disparaître parmi la foule des badauds.

Une fois la désagréable sensation de nausée due au transplanage passée, Neville observa le lieu où ils avaient atterri. Ils étaient dans une maison à l'allure de cabane de chasseur. Elle était composée d'une pièce unique. Il y avait une petite cheminée, à sa droite on pouvait distinguer une sorte de cuisine avec une petite table en bois bancale et deux chaises défraîchies. A la gauche de la cheminée, il y avait une paillasse recouverte d'une vieille couverture élimée. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce lit de fortune, que Lucius le déposa sans ménagement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il revint avec un verre d'eau et du pain qu'il tendit au jeune homme, sans un mot. Neville se jeta dessus, totalement affamé. Le pain eut du mal à passer et déclencha une violente quinte de toux chez le pauvre garçon. Après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait, il se tourna vers le Mangemort et lui tendit le verre vide.

Avec un sifflement de mépris, Lucius lui resservit un verre et approcha une des chaises, sur laquelle il s'assit.

-Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou est-ce une nouvelle forme de torture ? demanda le jeune homme avec appréhension.

Malfoy le toisa du regard en silence et esquissa un rictus mauvais.

Le Griffondor était mal à l'aise. Son geôlier ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner la moindre explication. Ce silence dura un bon moment, mettant les nerfs du jeune homme à rude épreuve. Lassé de ce petit jeu, il laissa éclater sa frustration.

-Allez-vous me répondre à la fin ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous évité de croiser quelqu'un tout à l'heure ? Quelles sont vos intentions ? JE VEUX DES REPONSES !!!

A bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur le lit et c'est avec désespoir qu'il ajouta :

-Je veux savoir, ou tuez-moi maintenant !

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! dit Malfoy d'une voix froide. Maintenant dors !

L'esprit troublé et exténué, Neville se tourna vers le mur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

La fête battait son plein à Poudlard. Les couples se présentaient au banquet, le cœur débordant de joie. Les filles se félicitaient de leurs tenues et les garçons du choix de leurs cavalières. Harry discutait avec Dumbledore, mais son cœur n'était pas aux réjouissances. Le brouhaha ambiant stoppa soudainement. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur le plus beau couple de la soirée. Drago et Kara venaient de faire une entrée très remarquée. La jeune femme était tout bonnement splendide. Le port altier, la démarche féline, elle ressemblait à une statue de Vénus, avec sa robe de soie sauvage vert pomme. Un ruban argent lui ceinturait la taille et la poitrine au décolleté généreux. Ses doux cheveux était remontés en un chignon compliqué qui laissait échappé quelques anglaises et était parsemé de rubans verts et argent. Ses bras et ses mollets étaient galbés de rubans argent et de fines sandales habillaient ses pieds. Une vraie Déesse grecque. Drago n'était pas en reste. Il arborait une tenue de soirée aux couleurs de sa maison. Sa cape vert sombre se fermait avec une broche aux armoiries des Malfoy et des bottes de cuir noir élançaient sa silhouette. Une grosse ceinture en argent tombait esthétiquement sur ses hanches. Il avait l'allure noble d'un chevalier.

Il affichait un sourire conquérant et lançait des œillades noires à ceux qui lorgnaient sur sa compagne.

Le choc passé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et le couple se dirigea vers les professeurs.

-Vous faites un couple magnifique ! dit Harry aux amoureux.

-Merci, Harry! dit Kara.

-Si tu es sage, je te laisserais peut-être danser avec elle ! répliqua Drago avec humour.

-Ce serait avec un grand plaisir ! ajouta Harry.

Ce petit échange lui avait remonté le moral et le Serpentard s'en rendit compte avec joie.

Brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Séverus Rogue échevelé et affolé.

-Hermione à disparue !!!!


	35. Ombres

Une atmosphère étrange régnait dans cette partie de la campagne anglaise. Le temps était comme en suspend. La pleine lune irradiait de son halo laiteux au-dessus des arbres qu'une légère brise faisait onduler. Au loin, on entendait le hurlement d'un chien qui brisait un silence oppressant. C'était comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle et attendait un événement attendu et redouté.

Une petite maison se dressait à la lisière d'une forêt. La faible lueur d'une bougie perçait à travers l'une des fenêtres, lui donnant l'apparence d'une demeure hantée. Une ombre projetée sur le mur, se mouvait avec lenteur et ondulait au rythme de la flamme.

Un cri déchirant s'éleva soudain, emplie de souffrance et de colère.

**Je suis désolé, Maman ! Sois forte ! Je vais bientôt te voir !**

-NON ! C'est trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne peux pas !

**Un peu de courage ! Bientôt nous serons tous les deux !**

Hermione poussa un nouveau cri. Elle avait l'impression de son ventre se déchirait et que l'on appliquait un fer incandescent sur ses reins. La douleur était atroce et les mots de réconfort du monstre n'arrivaient pas à l'apaiser. Une autre contraction irradia son bassin. Elle allait mourir, elle en était sûre !

**Tu ne mourras pas ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, Maman ! Maintenant pousse !!!**

Hermione, malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de sentir la tête entre ses jambes. De ses mains fébriles, elle aida le reste du petit corps à sortir et le posa sur le sol. Il semblait si normal ! Elle coupa le cordon avec ses dents, faute de couteau et s'affala contre le mur derrière elle.

La chose pleurait comme un nouveau-né normal, mais elle n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de le prendre contre elle.

Elle se redressa légèrement et ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Elle se serait cru dans un film d'horreur moldu. Le bébé était à présent difforme et mutait en quelque chose de visqueux et couvert de veines noires, une sorte de « Blob ».

La chose se mit alors à grandir à une vitesse impressionnante, laissant échapper des bruits de succion.

Brusquement, une main surgit de l'amas gluant, arrachant un cri de terreur et de surprise à la jeune femme. Un homme nu se dressa alors devant elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Maman !

Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience. L'homme s'approcha d'elle, caressa son visage et la porta à l'étage pour la déposer sur un lit.

-Dors, je veille sur toi maintenant !

Neville émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Se tournant, il aperçut Lucius qui l'observait assit sur la chaise.

-Bien dormi, Longdubas ? Je l'espère pour toi, la journée va être longue !

-Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?

-Pas grand chose ! Mais avant tout, j'ai quelques révélations à te faire qui devraient beaucoup t'intéresser !

Séverus faisait les cent pas sous l'œil attristé de Dumbledore. Echevelé, la tenue débraillée, son visage exprimait une douloureuse angoisse.

-C'est ma faute ! dit-il brusquement. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, elle ne se serait pas enfuit !

-Ne vous blâmez pas ainsi, mon ami. Intervint Albus, avec douceur. Miss Granger est perturbée, je doute que vous soyez le seul responsable de sa fuite.

-Si ! J'en suis sûr !

Rogue s'affala sur un fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains. Le vieux sage se leva, contourna son bureau et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du sombre professeur.

-Nous la retrouverons, Séverus ! Je vous le promets ! Elle vous aime et je suis persuadé qu'elle ne pourra pas rester longtemps éloignée de vous.

-Pourvu que vous disiez vrai, Albus ! dit Rogue en relevant la tête. Elle est ma vie !

-Je le sais, mon garçon et j'en suis ravi pour toi.

Séverus leva ses yeux vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait depuis qu'il l'avait sorti d'Azkaban. Dumbledore posa son doux regard azur sur lui et il sut que tout se passerait bien tant que le vieil homme serait à ses côtés.

-VOUS MENTEZ !!! hurla Neville. Tout ça n'est qu'un ignoble mensonge ! Je ne peux vous croire ! Vil serpent ! Vous ne faites que cracher votre venin immonde !

-Quelle raison aurais-je de te mentir ?

-Vous êtes un Mangemort ! C'est votre activité favorite !

-Pense ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que c'est la pure vérité. Pourquoi crois-tu que Aïgon t'a enlevé ? Tu es la pièce maîtresse de son plan ! Ce… cette chose est en toi, il ne lui reste plus cas l'éveiller. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es ce que tu es ! En choisissant Potter, Voldemort a enclenché votre Destin à tous les deux. Les deux faces d'une même pièce !

Neville était pétrifié. Ce devait être un cauchemar ! Lui, le fils de deux Aurors ! Comment pouvait-il être… ? Non, impossible ! Malfoy mentait ! C'est le Mal !

-Tu peux nier tant que tu le veux, reprit Lucius, cela ne changera pas ta Destiné ! Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, le sait. Il ne t'aidera pas, tu es seul ! Et quand Potter le découvrira, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de te détruire ! Rejoins-moi Neville, je te protègerais !

Le jeune homme le regarda horrifié. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et il tombait inexorablement dans un gouffre sans fond. Sa seule pensée fut pour Luna, avant de s'écrouler sans connaissance.

Harry observait drago qui semblait ailleurs.

-Elle ne doit pas être loin. Dit-il. Nous allons la retrouver !

-Pardon ? dit le blond perdu.

-Je dis que nous allons retrouver Hermione.

-Ha ? Oui, sûrement.

-Ce n'est pas mione qui te tracasse, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, enfin si ! mais…

-Drago, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. Il y a un problème avec Kara ?

-Non, tout va bien ! C'est Carson !

-…

-J'ai eu une petite « discussion » avec lui.

-Et ?

-Je suis perplexe !

-Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il se dit ton frère ?

-Oui et non. Il m'a dit quelque chose de troublant et je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou non.

-Raconte-moi !

Drago soupira, il commença à faire les cent pas et entreprit de relater son entrevue avec Carson.

+FLASH BACK+

-Tu va tout me dire ! cracha t'il. Et sans rien omettre si tu veux vivre. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire la peau si tu cherche à me faire un coup tordu !

Le Mangemort le toisa avec l'insolence caractéristique des Malfoy. Ainsi, il ressemblait vraiment à Lucius. Drago senti la colère monter en lui, il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et esquissa un rictus mauvais.

-Si tu es vraiment le fils de Lucius, reprit-il, tu sais sûrement quel bon professeur en torture il est ! N'abuse pas de ma patience, ou je te ferais goûter au traitement Malfoy !

-Pauvre petit Drago ! Papa a été sévère ? Il n'en a jamais eu besoin avec moi !

-Vraiment ? C'est sûrement parce que tu es déjà aussi pourri que lui !

-LA FERME ! Lucius est un grand homme ! Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect !

-Parce que tu crois qu'il en a pour toi ? Il ne daigne même pas te reconnaître, Carson !

Drago avait appuyé sur son nom avec haine et mépris. Il sut qu'il avait frappé juste. Le dit Carson était rouge de colère, il écumait littéralement de rage.

-TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLE ! hurla le Mangemort.

-Dis-le-moi !

-Je suis son fils, plus que tu ne le seras jamais !

-Ca, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Qui est ta mère ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je veux savoir avec quelle pouffe il a pu concevoir un déchet de ton espèce.

-Tu va mourir pour ces paroles !

-Ca, j'en doute ! Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer ! Réponds !

-Jamais !

-A ta guise ! Alors dis-moi où est Longdubas et pourquoi tu as pris sa place !

-Pour espionner Potter et sa clique !

-Où est-il ?

-J'en sais rien ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne dirais rien !

-Que lui veux Lucius ?

-…

-Tu abuse de ma patience ! DOLORIS !

Carson se cabra sur sa chaise, mais ne hurla pas. Drago augmenta la puissance du sort. Puis, après une minute, le relâcha.

-Parle ! cracha t'il. Parle, ou je recommence plus fort !

-C'est en rapport avec la Prophétie de Potter. Il y avait deux enfants susceptibles de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ca je le sais déjà ! Voldemort à choisi Harry.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est qu'une fois le « Sauveur » choisi, l'autre devenait son parfait opposé !

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Réfléchis !

-Ne joue pas aux devinettes avec moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps !

-Si Potter est celui qui doit sauver le monde, Longdubas est celui qui le détruira ! C'est assez clair ?

-Tu mens ! Cet idiot n'est pas assez puissant !

-Pas encore, mais avec l'aide de notre cher père…

Carson affichait un air satisfait. Il avait remarqué le trouble de Drago et s'en amusait. Son père avait raison ! Le jeune Malfoy n'était pas digne de son illustre nom. Un traître !

C'est troublé que le Serpentard quitta la pièce.

+FIN DU FLASH BACK+

Harry était silencieux. Son ami se tourna vers lui.

-Tu en pense quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est vrai… Je dois en parler à Dumbledore !

-Je viens avec toi !

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas alerte vers le bureau du directeur.

Hermione s'éveilla avec une douleur dans le bas ventre et une affreuse migraine. Une main fraîche était posée sur son front.

-Séverus ? articula t'elle avec difficulté.

-Non, repose-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser deux billes noires et brillantes. Un homme brun était penché sur elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Cet homme lui semblait familier. Quand elle se redressa brusquement. Les événements de la veille venaient de lui revenir en mémoire.

-TOI !

-Oui ! Tu ne m'embrasse pas, Maman ?


	36. Préparation au Combat

Harry Potter fulminait, Drago à ses trousses. Ils venaient de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore et étaient dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

-HARRY! Calme-toi! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas le peine de te mettre dans cet état!

Le Survivant stoppa brusquement et se retourna vers le Serpentard, le regard noir.

-Tu comprends ? dit-il d'une voix blanche qui mit le blond mal à l'aise. Tu comprends ? Depuis quand crois-tu comprendre les sentiments des autres ? Malfoy ?

Une sourde colère s'empara de Drago qui s'avança vers le brun d'un air menaçant.

-Maintenant tu vas te calmer, Potter ! Ce que tu dis est injuste et tu le sais ! Que tu sois en colère, soit ! Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi ! Contrairement à ce que tu semble croire, j'ai des sentiments ! Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir trahi ! Alors tu va te calmer ou je vais devoir utiliser la force, même si tu es mon ami ! C'est bien compris ?

Harry baissa la tête, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, il tremblait de tous ses membres, près à exploser. Mais contre toute attente, c'est d'une voix faible qu'il dit :

-Je suis désolé ! Tu es mon ami, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi ainsi ! J'en ai assez d'être tenu dans l'ignorance et d'être traité comme un gamin !

-Alors cesse de te comporter comme tel ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire ironique.

-Mais je ne me comporte pas comme un gamin !

-Vraiment ?

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard taquin de son ami et éclata de rire.

-D'accord ! reprit-il. Il m'arrive parfois de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais si l'on ne me cachait pas tant de choses aussi ! Dumbledore aurait du me le dire ! Neville est un ami, Drago ! Je ne pourrais pas…

-Je sais ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut éviter d'en arriver là ! D'après Carson, c'est Lucius qui doit l'aider à réveiller sa puissance. Si on le retrouve, on sauve Longdubas et tu n'auras pas à le tuer !

-Mais comment ? On ne sait même pas où il se trouve !

-Nous non, mais je suis persuadé que Carson à son idée là-dessus !

-Il faut encore retrouver Hermione !

-Un problème à la fois, Harry ! Longdubas est la priorité si on veut éviter une catastrophe ! Pour Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle ne craint rien pour le moment.

-D'accord ! Allons tirer les vers du nez à Carson !

-Quoi ?

-C'est une expression moldu ! Ca veut dire le faire avouer !

-Décidément, les moldus sont bizarres !

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire et se dirigèrent d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de Rogue.

Hermione observait « son fils » depuis un moment déjà. Elle ressentait de la crainte mêlée à une forte curiosité. Il avait tout d'un être humain normal, à part le fait qu'il soit né quelques heures auparavant et qu'il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle s'attarda sur les traits de son visage, il lui semblait familier.

-Je peux choisir mon apparence à volonté ! dit-il. Je pensais que lui ressembler te rassurerait !

-Tu n'es pas lui !

-Tu préfère que j'arbore le visage de mon père ?

-NON !

-Tu le hais tant que ça ?

-C'est le Mal ! Et toi aussi !

-Je suis navré que tu pense cela de moi, Maman.

-Arrête ! Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Je ne veux pas être ta mère !

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es Hermione, et je t'en remercie ! Je sais que tu as peur de moi et que tu cherche un moyen de me fausser compagnie, mais tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal !

-Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

-Nous sommes liés ! Par le sang et la magie.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, vivre ! Ne me repousse pas, Hermione ! Je t'aime et tu n'as plus que moi à présent.

-Pourquoi avoir pris son visage ? souffla t'elle. Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que tu l'aime !

Elle plongea dans le regard d'onyx de cette chose qui ressemblait tant à son amant, en plus jeune. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. L'homme s'approcha sans lâcher son regard et tendit sa main afin de recueillir la goutte salée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, il suspendit son geste. La Lionne était perdue, elle voulait le haïr, le repousser loin d'elle. Mais il posait sur elle un regard si plein d'amour et de tendresse. Il l'attira lentement vers lui, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure de lionne et la serra avec délicatesse.

-Dit-moi ce que tu veux. Dit-il dans un souffle. Je ferais tout pour toi, Maman.

Elle se laissa aller, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Une fois calmée, elle releva la tête, l'air déterminé.

-Aide-moi à sauver ceux que j'aime !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se redressa, tendant sa main.

-Allons-y !

-Merci !

C'est le cœur léger et conquérant qu'elle attrapa cette main tendue, prête au combat.

Aïgon avait eu vent de la trahison de Lucius. Il avait rassemblé les Mangemorts avec l'intention de se venger. Il tentait avec plus ou moins de succès de cacher son état. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre la face maintenant ! Après un terrible effort de concentration, il avait réussi à localiser Neville et donc Lucius.

-Nous devons retrouver ce traître ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me doubler ! Je veux le gamin vivant, mais pour Malfoy, pas de quartier !

-A vos ordres, Maître ! Scandèrent les Mangemorts.

Aïgon arbora un rictus mauvais et transplana suivi de ses hommes.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago avaient réussi à faire parler Carson. Ils avaient réuni l'ordre et Séverus, ainsi que les professeurs, afin d'élaborer un plan de sauvetage.

Dumbledore, honteux, ne disait rien face au regard noir et chargé de reproches du Survivant. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu et qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau sa confiance.

Après avoir exposé les faits, Drago expliqua que le temps leur était compté.

-Nous devons intervenir avec prudence ! Lucius est vicieux et nous ne savons pas si longdubas est déjà de son côté. La frappe devra être rapide et ordonnée. Les professeurs devront établir un périmètre de sécurité et une barrière anti-transplanage, afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Les membres de l'Ordre se positionneront à toutes les issues. Harry et moi entrerons et libèrerons Neville. Des questions ?

-Oui ! dit Luna. Je veux venir aussi !

-Cela risque d'être trop dangereux ! intervint Harry.

-Je t'en pris ! Je peux être utile ! Si Neville s'est retourné contre nous, je peux sûrement le ramener à la raison !

-Elle n'a pas tord, Harry ! dit Drago. Ce sera peut-être notre seule chance de le sauver sans devoir le tuer !

Harry soupira et croisa le regard implorant de la jeune fille.

-D'accord, mais tu resteras derrière nous ! Au moindre problème, tu te mettras à l'abri, c'est un ordre !

-Promis !

Harry se tourna vers Rogue.

-Séverus, je vous confie Ginny et l'école. Quand nous aurons sauvé Neville, nous chercherons Hermione, je vous le promets !

-Bien ! Faites attention à vous ! Bonne chance !

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard afin de transplaner à proximité du repère de Lucius.

Une bataille de pouvoir allait commencer, seul Merlin (et moi) savait ce qu'il allait advenir de nos héros !


	37. La Fin?

Très chers lecteurs, nous arrivons à la fin de mon histoire. Je dois dire qu'au cours de ces aventures, j'ai dut me faire violence afin de ne pas intervenir. Cependant, mon statut d'être omniscient m'interdisait toute ingérence dans le cours des événements, aussi tragiques soient-ils ! Cruelle position que la mienne, savoir tout et ne rien pouvoir faire ! Mais mon rôle était bien défini dès le départ, je suis le narrateur, l'archiviste de l'Histoire, celle qui à pour mission de porter les héros de cette aventure vers la postérité ! J'ai ressentis vos frustrations, vos colères ou vos peines tout au long de mon récit, et je dois bien avouer que m'a condition ne m'empêchait pas de vivre la même chose que vous.

Nos héros se retrouvent donc dans la dernière ligne droite, fonçant inexorablement vers leur Destin. Que vos pensées les accompagnent, afin de leur octroyer la victoire !

Lucius Malfoy tentait durement de maîtriser sa colère et sa frustration. Cet idiot de Griffondor ne semblait pas vouloir être coopératif. Plus d'une fois, depuis son deuxième réveil, le Mangemort s'était retenu de lui lancer un Avada. Le gamin était totalement hystérique, il ne cessait de hurler que tout cela était un mensonge, qu'il nageait en plein cauchemar et qu'il devait se réveiller. Il s'était même tapé la tête contre le mur dans ce but. Lucius avait du le pétrifier afin qu'il ne se blesse pas. Le calme était revenu dans la petite maison. Il s'apprêtait à relâcher le sort, quand un bruit venant de l'extérieur attira son attention. Il se glissa prestement vers la fenêtre pour en trouver la source. Il distingua des ombres qui se mouvaient vers la droite, puis un craquement.

Il ne pensait pas être retrouvé si vite par les hommes de Aïgon. Il avait pourtant effacé ses traces.

-Par Morgane ! grogna t'il. Neville, je crois que nous avons de la compagnie !

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le libéra, puis le bâillonnant de sa main, ajouta :

-Si tu ne veux pas revivre la situation d'avant dans les cachots, nous allons devoir nous associer pour sortir de ce bourbier ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Soit tu me suis, soit tu es mort !

Il plongea son regard de glace dans celui terrifié du jeune homme, attendant un signe de compréhension. Il relâcha lentement sa prise et dit :

-Alors ?

-Comme vous venez de le dire, je n'ai pas le choix ! Etrangement, sa voix ne tremblait pas. S'il devait mourir, autant que ce soit en se battant.

-A la bonne heure ! Te voilà raisonnable ! Tu auras besoin de ça !

Lucius lui tendit sa baguette. Neville la pris d'une main ferme et c'est d'un air résolu, qu'il se mit en garde devant la porte, près à en découdre.

Harry et les autres venaient de transplaner à quelques mètres de là. Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre leur plan à exécution, quand Drago attrapa le bras du Survivant. Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond, une interrogation muette dans les yeux.

-Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ! chuchota Drago.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry sur le même ton.

-Il n'y a pas un seul bruit, comme si la nature était figée !

Le Griffondor observa les alentours, comprenant où voulait en venir son ami. Pas un seul bruissement d'ailes, pas un seul cri d'animal, le silence total !

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! dit-il.

-Les Mangemorts ! confirma le Serpentard en pointant du doigt une silhouette sombre au loin.

-Cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu ! intervint Lupin.

-Que faisons-nous, alors ? demanda Tonks.

-On ne change rien ! dit Harry. Si ce n'est que nous aurons plus d'adversaires.

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête et reprirent leur progression vers la maison. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la passa sur lui et Drago. Ils suivirent à leur tour les autres.

Au même instant à Poudlard, Ginny Weasley venait de s'éveiller en sursaut. Elle observa les

alentours et se dirigea péniblement vers la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle devina qu'elle sortait de la Salle sur Demande. Elle prit la direction du bureau du Directeur, mais au détours d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Vous ne pouvez pas … Miss Weasley ? !

La jeune fille venait de percuter Séverus Rogue. Il resta face à elle, les bras ballants, le visage perplexe.

-Professeur ?

-Comment ? demanda t'il, sortant de sa surprise.

-Je ne sais pas ! Monsieur, il faut faire vite ! Harry… Harry est en danger! Une chose terrible va se produire! Nous devons…

-Calmez-vous ! Harry et l'Ordre sont en mission de sauvetage !

-Je le sais ! Mais ils ne sont pas seuls ! Aïgon est là-bas ! Les Mangemorts sont trop nombreux, ils vont se faire décimer ! Je vous en pris ! Il faut faire vite !

La rouquine était totalement paniquée. Elle s'accrochait à son professeur avec désespoir. Il dut la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

-Miss ! dit-il d'une voix calme. Vous ne tenez même pas debout !

-Mais il faut les prévenir !

-J'ai promis à Harry de veiller sur vous ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous mettre en danger, surtout dans votre état !

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie !

Son ton était sans réplique. La jeune fille était bien trop faible pour répliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Elle plongea alors un regard déterminé dans celui, sombre de l'homme.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, Professeur ! Ils vont mourir ! Et puis, Hermione y est aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Elle aussi sera en danger si nous ne partons pas tout de suite !

-Non ! Vous, vous restez ici ! J'y vais ! Allez voir Pompom et ne faites surtout rien de stupide ! C'est clair ?

-Oui, comme de l'eau de roche ! Mais faites vite !

-Promis !

Séverus laissa Ginny et se précipita vers la sortie. Devant la grille, il transplana. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

Dumbledore se tenait face à Carson. Celui-ci le narguait, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir une seule seconde, au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, comme il en avait le secret. Kara se tenait en retrait, dans un coin du bureau et observait en silence.

-Vous êtes là pour me mener en prison, ou vous comptez m'empoisonner avec des sucreries ? cracha le Mangemort avec dédain.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, jeune homme !

D'un geste de la main, il libéra le prisonnier. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris, mais se reprit bien vite pour afficher un air typiquement Malfoyen.

-Et maintenant ? demanda t'il.

-Vous êtes libre ! Quittez cette école et ne revenez jamais, je risquerais d'être moins clément la prochaine fois ! dit Albus, le regard pétillant de malice.

Carson ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le Directeur soupira. Kara vint près de lui et demanda :

-Pourquoi le relâchez-vous ?

-C'est simple ! Il a un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire !

-Lequel ?

-Ca ma chère, c'est une chose que j'ignore ! Tout comme il m'ait impossible de dire si c'est en bien ou en mal !

-Je souhaite seulement que vous ne venez pas de faire une erreur, Albus !

-Moi aussi, Kara ! Nous le saurons bien assez tôt !

La jeune femme soupira à son tour. Oui, bien assez tôt !

Le combat faisait rage entre les Mangemorts et les membres de L'Ordre. Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts, des corps tombaient ça et là dans le brouhaha le plus total. Harry et Drago, invisibles, tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers la maison, quand un éclair vert frôla le Survivant.

-Harry! Ca va ? s'inquiéta le blond.

-Oui, mais c'est passé très près !

A cet instant, Neville et Malfoy sortirent de la maison, lançant des sorts à tout va. Neville, dans sa précipitation, pétrifia Mac Gonnagal et Lucius tua un Mangemort. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir, Quand Aïgon apparut brusquement devant eux.

-Lucius ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu me déçois ! Tu pensais pouvoir me trahir et t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Rends-moi le garçon !

-Non ! Vous êtes fini ! Je vais devenir le Maître et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher !

-Vraiment ? Tu me semble bien sûr de toi !

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria Lucius.

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Aïgon et fut comme absorbé. L'immortel éclata d'un rire sinistre.

-Imbécile ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Par contre toi !

Drago se raidit. Il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. Harry sentit la panique de son ami. Il ôta la cape et le tira par le bras en courant vers Malfoy père.

La scène était comme au ralenti. Aïgon leva la main vers Lucius. On pouvait lire de la panique dans le regard du Mangemort. Un arc électrique, partant de la main de son ancien maître se dirigea vers lui, mais au moment ou il allait l'atteindre, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'interposa et pris la décharge létale.

NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!MON FILS !!!!!!

Séverus venait d'arriver sur les lieux de la bataille. Tout semblait comme figé. Le hurlement d'un homme venait de se faire entendre. Un cri presque inhumain de douleur. Il avait cependant reconnu la voix de son ancien comparse. « Mon fils » ? ! Non, Drago !!! Il se précipita vers l'attroupement, se frayant un chemin à coups d'épaules. Il se figea devant la scène. Lucius, en larme, serrant un jeune homme blond dans ses bras. Le cœur de Séverus se serra, quand relevant la tête, il aperçut Harry et à ses côtés Drago. DRAGO ? ! Celui-ci affichait une expression d'effroi et de douleur.

Un rire inhumain s'éleva. Aïgon jubilait.

Comme se réveillant soudainement, Les combattants se remirent en garde, prêts à reprendre la bataille. Quand soudain, Aïgon s'effondra, comme blessé. Lupin voulu désarmer un adversaire, mais la magie ne semblait pas faire effet. La surprise était sur tous les visages. L'atmosphère devint lourde et oppressante.

Un homme inconnu, le visage caché par la capuche de sa cape de sorcier, s'avança au centre du champ de bataille, à côté de Aïgon souffrant.

-La lutte est finie, Père ! dit-il. Tu es défait. Mère t'a jeté un sort très ancien, te condamnant par-là à mourir si tu reste dans ce monde. Tu souffriras mille morts avant de succomber. Retourne dans ton monde immortel, ou je détruirais tout sur mon passage ! Si je dois obtenir la Paix en éliminant l'homme de la surface de la Terre, je le ferais !

Il retira sa capuche, laissant voir un visage identique à celui de Séverus en plus jeune. Rogue, Harry et Drago comprirent qu'il s'agissait du fils d'Hermione.

Kara apparut et s'approchant de lui, dit :

-Ma Princesse m'envoie récupérer son frère ! Manock, je t'en pris, ne fait pas de mal aux mortels. Ils apprendront, retireront les leçons du passée et obtiendront la paix ! Toi qui es à présent humain, comprends-les et aides-les à grandir !

-Fille des Lumens, tes paroles sont sages ! Je veux bien leur donner une chance ! A présent, prends-le et part !

La jeune femme s'exécuta, emportant Aïgon dans son monde, non sans lancer un regard plein d'amour vers Drago.

Manock leva sa main, faisant disparaître les Mangemorts, excepté Lucius et le corps de Carson.

Puis il retourna vers où il était arrivé. Séverus le suivi du regard et remarqua une femme au loin. Hermione ! Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui tendit un triste sourire. Dans ses yeux il put lire comme une excuse et un adieu. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et elle disparut au bras de son fils.

-Adieu, mon Amour ! murmura Séverus. Te reverrais-je un jour ?


	38. Epilogue

Cinq ans ! Cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit ! La vie avait repris son cours normal, avec son lot de joies et de peines. Les Mangemorts avaient tous disparus, sauf Malfoy qui se trouvait à Azkaban sur la surveillance d'Aurors retraités. Le Ministre avait décidé de remplacer les Détraqueurs par des sorciers, pour plus de sécurité.

Albus avait obtenu du Magenmagot que Lucius puisse assister aux obsèques de son fils. Son corps à été enterré dans le caveau familial des Malfoy.

Neville Longdubas est passé en jugement, afin de déterminer son implication dans la bataille. Il fut déclaré non-coupable et relâché. Cette expérience eut pour effet de le transformer. Cet élève, nigaud et empoté est parvenu à demander la main de Miss Lovegood, qui s'empressa d'accepter. Il est le nouveau professeur de Botanique et son épouse à repris le Chicaneur à la suite de son père. Ils ont eu des jumeaux, des filles.

Harry et Miss Weasley ont pu se retrouver et habitent dans l'ancienne demeure des Potter qu'ils ont fait reconstruire. Nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle a pu revenir de son coma. Elle se porte bien, mais doit vivre avec le don de voyance, ce qui est plutôt agaçant. Harry travaille au Ministère avec Drago, ils sont chargés de reconstruire le monde magique et de maintenir la paix, si chèrement gagnée.

En parlant de Drago, je crois qu'il a eu une confrontation avec Lucius, mais quand j'ai voulu en parler il a juste répondu que le sujet était classé. Il tentait de le cacher, mais j'ai bien perçu sa peine et sa colère.

La jeune Kara est revenue de son monde, nous assurant que les siens ne feraient plus jamais d'ingérence dans le nôtre. Elle et Drago se sont marié, il y a quatre ans.

Les Weasley ont aussi eu leur lot de mariages : Percy, Bill et les jumeaux. De plus, ce fut une véritable invasion de bébés tous aussi rouquins les uns que les autres ! Cela à mit du baume au cœur de Molly, encore marquée par la perte de Ronald.

Albus à pris sa retraite, voulant me laisser la direction de Poudlard. Mais j'ai refusé le poste et aie démissionné de ma situation de professeur. Je sais que je l'ai peiné, mais je crois qu'il m'a compris et accepté ma décision. C'est Minerva qui dirige l'école. Ils se sont uni l'année dernière à la surprise de tous, sauf la mienne qui connaissait leurs sentiments. Je suis heureux pour eux, ils le méritent !

Mais aujourd'hui, mon cœur n'est pas à l'allégresse. Je dois soutenir Drago dans une terrible épreuve. Kara est morte hier en lui faisant cadeau d'une magnifique petite fille. C'était le prix à payer, m'a t'il dit.

-Elle me l'a caché, Séverus ! C'est son père qui m'a tout dit. En renonçant à son immortalité, elle se condamnait à une vie courte qui prendrait fin en donnant la vie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'elle fait ça ?

-Elle t'aimait, Drago ! Cette enfant était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait t'offrir !

-Mais que vais-je faire sans elle ? dit-il totalement effondré. Elle était ma vie !

-Je sais ! dis-je peiné. Mais tu dois être fort pour votre fille ! Elle a besoin de son père !

Je sais qu'il ne sera pas seul, il y a Harry et tous les autres pour le soutenir ! Et moi qui suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Hermione ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle. Où est-elle ? Est-elle heureuse ? A-t-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? J'aurais pu la retenir, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit. Pourtant mon cœur saigne ! Je me surprends parfois à la haïr ! Sa présence me manque. J'y peux rien, c'est une torture !

Mais je garde tout ça pour moi. Harry a bien tenté de me dire que mon attitude était suicidaire, mais je l'ai repoussé. Je suis un vieux solitaire aigri, enfermé loin du monde. J'ai réintégré le Manoir Rogue. Il est assez isolé pour ne pas être importuné et pouvoir ruminer à ma guise.

Je suis mort !

* * *

Séverus Rogue était assit dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de l'âtre. C'était le silence dans cette grande et vide demeure. L'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, il se laissait bercé par le bruit du vent de novembre qui claquait sur les fenêtres.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le bar et se resservi un verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres et sans se retourner dit :

-Tu viens voir si je suis toujours en vie ?

-…

-Ou tu viens finir le travail ?

-…

-Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-…

-Je vois !

Il se retourna et observa la personne appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il soutint son regard et soupira douloureusement.

-Tu va repartir sans rien dire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? … Hermione !

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire. Elle semblait sereine. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune élève qu'elle était, il y a cinq ans. Elle affichait une certaine maturité et quelque chose comme une sagesse mystique. Elle dégageait une puissante aura de bien-être.

-Je suis désolée ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque et chaude. Je devais partir, Séverus.

-Je sais. Souffla t'il.

-Je voulais rester !

-Je voulais te retenir !

-Ca t'aurais détruit !

-Ca t'aurais tué !

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et amour. Il le lui rendit.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda t'il faiblement.

-Au Népal ! C'est Manock qui en a eu l'idée. Il y a un puissant mage la-bas. Le sevrage fut difficile, mais il a réussi à me purger de toute magie noire.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi ! Où est Manock ?

-Il est resté la-bas ! Il a découvert les joies de la méditation. Je crois qu'il veut atteindre l'illumination ! dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire cristallin.

Le corps de Séverus fut parcouru de doux frissons à ce son. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Encore plus qu'avant. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Elle du s'en rendre compte car elle demanda :

-Séverus, qu'y a t'il ?

-Tu va repartir ! Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oui !

-Je vois ! Il but une rasade de son verre.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et dit :

-Regarde-moi !

Il plongea dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-Je dois repartir ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Ma voie est ailleurs et quelque part au fond de toi tu le sais !

Il acquiesça du regard, la gorge serrée.

-Mais une chose est sûre ! Je suis allée au bout du monde pour essayer de t'oublier, mais rien à faire. Je t'ai inscrit dans la peau, comme marqué au fer rouge. Je suis là pour savoir ! Je t'aime ! Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! Et si c'est aussi ce que tu veux, tu dois le dire !

Il pris le visage de cette femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par son absence, soutenant longuement son regard. Le souvenir des moments passés en sa compagnie lui revinrent en mémoire, tantôt doux et tantôt amers.

-Je n'ai pas pu te le dire, il y a cinq ans ! Cela changerait-il quelque chose aujourd'hui ? dit-il dans un souffle.

-Toi seul peut le dire ! répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Je ne sais pas !

-La vraie question, Séverus, est : a-tu toujours les mêmes sentiments ?

Il la lâcha, s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos. Il ne pouvait pas. Comment lui dire qu'elle monopolisait toutes ses pensées depuis cinq ans ! Qu'il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus ! Qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien sans elle ! Elle l'avait détruit, réduit à l'état de larve et il la détestait pour ça, presque autant qu'il l'aimait ! Comment trois petits mots si simples pouvaient être aussi difficile à prononcer !

-Je comprends ! dit-elle la voix brisée.

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner lentement. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage empli de tristesse.

-Adieu, Séverus !

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Une larme amère glissa sur sa joue. Il retint un hoquet de douleur.

Séverus tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !!!

Ravalant sa fierté, il se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas transplané. Elle se tenait droite, au pied des marches du perron. La tête levée, elle observait les étoiles.

-Ton visage ne m'a jamais quitté ! dit-elle fébrilement. Il était dans chacune des constellations ! Ta voix résonnait en moi comme une litanie ! Ton parfum flottait dans la brise du matin !

-Moi, j'ai tenté d'effacer ton visage ! Mais il est resté indélébile dans mon esprit comme cette marque sur mon bras.

Il s'approcha lentement et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle frissonna. Puis se penchant à son oreille, dit :

-Tu veux vraiment d'un vieil imbécile, aigri comme moi ?

-Oui !

-Je vous aime, Hermione Granger !

Mon histoire ne dit pas ce qu'il advient par la suite. Une rumeur prétend que le couple disparu sans laisser de trace. Mais un vieux sorcier raconta que lors de l'un de ses voyages, il vit Hermione et Séverus dans un coin perdu de l'Amazonie, dans une tribu indigène, entourés d'enfants. Une chose est sûre, leurs cœurs s'étaient uni pour ne faire plus qu'un pour l'Eternité !


End file.
